


A Diamond In The Rough

by BluePotatoLord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Transformation, Disney, Disney AU, Human/Animal Hybrids, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Victor with a K, bigbangonice2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePotatoLord/pseuds/BluePotatoLord
Summary: In a country filled with human-animal hybrids, the breed of their animal defined their status. The higher class animals lived on top while the common animals stayed below. Depending on how strong their beast bloodline was, a person could either turn into their own individual animal or have the same traits and scent.Yuuri Katsuki, an orphan living on the streets, had always wanted to live in the palace. He knew he could never be worthy enough, not with his low breed. Even if he were to be somehow given the opportunity, he doubted he would ever find the courage to seize it.But he wanted so much more.Join Yuuri on a magic carpet ride as he falls in love with a cerulean-eyed prince and discovers a mysterious lamp that will change his life forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite Disney movie + Yaoi fluff = whatever this is
> 
> I'd like to thank @teekettle on Tumblr for being an awesome beta reader! This wouldn't here without her!

_Help._

A single, dim light shone in the starless night overhead. Multiple shadows seemed to follow her as she ran into the alleyway. She begged her voice to cry out for help, but the words never came. Tightening her grip, she felt she had been running for hours. The stomping of boots behind her grew louder and louder. The thawb she was dressed in seemed to grow heavier—weighing her down even more. The dark brown material was torn, the golden flower pattern ruined. She held the bundle in her arms tighter, never letting it go. She turned at a corner of an alleyway and hid behind a tall building, praying her pursuers wouldn’t find her there. 

_Allāh, please help._

The footsteps stopped. She held her breath, praying to her god once again. She pulled the hijab over her face, wishing she could blend into the darkness. It was only a matter of time before they would find her, but she wasn’t ready to die just yet. She headed further into the desolate alleyway where no light penetrated, choking back tears as the men started calling for her. She felt hopeless.

_Allāh, please..._

Suddenly, her legs gave out, falling to the ground. She fought to stay alive even though her legs were scraped and bruised. She didn’t know where she was or where she was going. She broke into a silent cry, her emotions taking ahold of her. Almost as if it felt the discomfort of the woman, the warm bundle of clothing in her arms seemed to wriggle at the tension. Tears rolled down her cheek as she hugged the only treasure she found dear.

_Please… please save my child._

She pulled back the cloth to reveal the baby’s sleeping face. She smiled at the angel as she combed back the black, shiny locks on his head. He seemed to calm at his mother’s touch, letting the uneasiness fade from his expression. His pale skin was as pure as the first snow. His complexion was tinted slightly pink, as if a pair of roses rested on his cheeks. His button nose and florid lips complimented each other well. His eyelashes fluttered, as though matching his heartbeat within his dreams. He was so precious to her. She hoped to see her son’s gentle eyes one last time, but she wouldn’t dare wake her baby. She cradled the boy in her arms and as if by instinct, the infant reached for his mother’s hand, tightening his grip on her finger.

“My little pup,” the woman whispered in his hair. “My little angel, I just know you will be loved. I want you to be brave, even though everyone tells you that you are wrong. Follow your heart and find your dream. You have to promise me that. I hope you’re not as timid as me, but more confident like your father. There’s so much... Oh, so much more that I want to tell you... I wish I could stay with you longer…I love you **.”**

She placed him gently on the floor, but as soon as she was about to leave, the tug of her baby’s hand made her stop. She turned around to see the baby, fully awake, watching her every move. His beautiful, chocolate brown eyes melted her heart, his watery eyes begging her not to leave him alone in the night. He then started a small wail. Worried that this would alert the men, she got on her knees and held him—rocking him to sleep. She stroked his head as she sang a soft lullaby her mother once sang to her in his ear.

_“Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes”_

The barks of the men grew louder and she knew she had to go. The boy was already fast asleep from his mother’s sweet voice. She brought the child to her chest and kissed the infant’s head before pulling off the necklace hidden behind her clothes and placing it around the baby's neck, caressing the beetle pendant her family had kept for generations. Hesitantly, she laid the child on the side of the alleyway and stared into the face of her baby for the last time.

“I’m sorry,” his mother said, stifling a cry. “But momma has to go. I’m so sorry.” Without looking back, she gathered the strength to pick herself up, and ran out of the alleyway and onto the street. As she walked farther, the winking glimmer of the family heirloom she had left seemed to fade in an instant. 

The men saw the woman’s form, and started to chase her, calling the others in her direction. They raised their swords in the air and raced towards her. She struggled to get as far away from her baby as she could, so they wouldn’t find him. She prayed for her god to protect him from the Hunters. She prayed for her baby to be safe and sound, she prayed that he would live a long and happy life even if she wasn’t there with him. She prayed to God that the boy would know he was loved and that she would always be watching over him.

“Goodbye, my _**diamond in the rough.”**_

And then she was gone.

 


	2. The Inside That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our little cinnamon roll!

Yuuri opened his eyes to darkness. 

He blinked a couple of times to see if he was dreaming. 

Nope, he was awake. 

He sighed in realization as he reached his hand up to his face at the fuzzy sensation tickling his nose. He breathed a heavy sigh and picked the little animal off his face, placing him on the floor.

“Kenjirou, what did I tell you about sleeping on my face?” The sleepy boy yawned while reaching for his glasses next to him. “You know I can’t sleep when you make it harder for me to breathe.” 

As his vision focused, he saw his furry little friend standing on its hind legs. The ferret was a dirty blonde and had a long line of red running through the middle of its back. Kenjirou gave him a pleading look, almost as if asking for forgiveness. Suddenly, the ferret seemed to grow bigger as if its fur was retreating back into its tan skin. His brown, beady eyes grew into ones seemingly bright and innocent, and there was messy blonde hair on his head spiked in the back while one large clump of red hair was styled to the side. Before Yuuri knew it the ferret had transformed into a short, young boy looking down at his feet. He wore bandages wrapped around his chest with a short red vest that ended above to his waist. His harem pants were golden colored, and a red sash wrapped around his hips. Topping his head was a small red fez hat contrasting his yellow hair.

“I’m sorry Yuuri,” Kenjirou said with teary eyes. “It’s just that it’s really cold at night and you’re so warm and…” 

Yuuri tried to keep a stern look on his face, but seeing the adorable look on Kenjirou’s face made him forget his disturbing wake-up call. He opened his arms to the boy as Kenjirou leaped into them. Yuuri really did love the ferret boy with all his heart. He was as pure as the day he first found him almost a year ago. He had been wandering around the streets for food until he came across an orphaned ferret dying on the street. Some jerk decided to hurt the young animal for fun, but he didn’t have the heart to leave it alone. He took it into his home and cared for it even though there was not much he could do. After Kenjirou healed, the ferret stuck to Yuuri like glue and hadn’t left his side since.

“Aww, you know I can’t stay mad at you when you make that face!” Yuuri complained. Kenjirou hugged the living life out of Yuuri and nuzzled his face against his. “Okay, okay… before we go out,” Yuuri said, “I want you to clean the place up a bit. It’s getting way too stuffy in here!” 

Kenjirou placed a wide grin on his face as he nodded. The young boy then picked up a couple of feathers tied together with string and started dusting the room. It was a small, compact room decorated with cracks, with one side covered by a moth-eaten purple sheet converted to a curtain that, once pulled back, revealed a beautiful view of the palace. Honestly, it wasn’t the safest place to stay in, since it was in the more abandoned part of town, plus the building itself looked like it was going to collapse any day now. However, they had no choice but to live here to survive. They didn’t have much to store in the room other than a single rug that served as their bed, some first-aid supplies, clay jars, a table with two chairs, and some rags on the side. So they thought it was perfect for the two of them. 

This was their home.

“So, what are you hungry for?” Yuuri asked as he petted Kenjirou’s head after dusting.

“I could really go for some fruit! It’s been forever since we’ve had any!” Kenjirou exclaimed with wide eyes.

Yuuri pursed his lips slightly, thinking of their options. “Alright, fruit it is! Just make sure we grab some bread along the way for later.” 

“Aye aye, captain!” Kenjirou then raced down the stairs until he was out of sight. Yuuri then pushed himself off the rug and dusted off his clothing. He wore a puffy, cream colored V-neck shirt with a royal blue vest on top that was decorated with curly lines down to his hips. His harem pants were white, though they were dirtied by the streets and frayed at the edges, were tied off with a black sash around his waist. He had a blue fez hat on his head to complement his vest. His pure black bangs still laid on his forehead in tufts, but were not long enough to block his velvety, chocolate eyes. 

After a bit of stretching, he went down the stairs to meet his friend waiting for him. He took in a deep breath of air and exhaled as the sun’s heat radiated downwards onto him. Somehow he kept his perfect complexion, even with him constantly being under the blazing sun. He always loved the feeling of warmth the sun granted him; it reminded him of a similar warmth he felt when he was younger. 

He then took his necklace out of the cover of his clothes and held it out to the sun. The pendant shone like the rays and danced in his eyes. It was the only connection he had to his family and he protected it with his life. It had never once left his neck; he wouldn't even let his friend wear it. It was the only hope that he meant something. He just didn't know what. He quickly tucked the necklace back underneath his clothes when he felt Kenjirou staring.

They both walked around the abandoned town while Kenjirou practiced his handstands and cartwheels in the dirt. Yuuri tried to hide his laugh when Kenjirou fell after a failed cartwheel.They walked down the alleyways of abandoned homes and shops while also greeting the rare others who still dared to hang around. Arabian buildings that came at a point stood before Yuuri and cast shadows from the harsh light. He liked the area because no one was there to judge or watch them. Crowds made Yuuri feel nervous, his palms sweaty. Of course, it was dangerous at night to be walking around these parts, but in broad daylight, it was a place where they could be themselves. 

That was until Yuuri heard the small buzz of the city ahead. Before they reached the more populous area of the town, he stopped Kenjirou in his tumbling and pulled him to the side. Yuuri only had to look into the young boy’s eyes for Kenjirou to know what to do. In a flash, he shrunk back into his ferret form and waited for Yuuri to pick him up and place him on his shoulder.

The sudden transformation of his friend came as no shock to Yuuri. For as long as he could remember, he had been living in a country that was mostly inhabited by shapeshifters and occasionally some curious humans. These people have animal genes traced in their own DNA which gives them the same traits and scent as their ‘beast’. Depending on how strong their beast bloodline is, a person could either turn into their own individual animal or only have the same traits and scent. Rarely, a person with a low bloodline could turn into its animal, but they would have to be in a state of instability and panic. Then, their animal instincts would take control of them and they would become beasts with no mercy. It was stated by law that any animal seen going berserk must be killed on the spot. No one had been able to recollect their minds after such a transformation so no one knew what would happen if they did.

The species of their animal ranked their status in society. A high class animal lived and worked within the palace walls while the lower breeds were located in the rougher parts of town. The royals were an unknown species to the lower class, since only their human forms were displayed on the public posters, but everyone knew being a royal breed set you up for life. 

Yuuri had always wanted to live in the palace, but he knew he could never be worthy enough, not with his low social standing. Even if he were to be somehow given the opportunity, he doubted he would ever find the courage to seize it.

But such an interesting country filled with such a unique species came with a price. Since animals were slowly going into extinction, humans from bordering nations craved the existence of these creatures. These men, known as _Hunters_ , would slip into the country at night to whisk some of the animals away. It didn’t matter if they were dead or alive, they always found some sort of use out of them. They would sell their skins or sell them off to slavery. Sometimes, if the demand for skins were high, they would force those of low bloodline into submission until they turned. This kind of work was illegal and was to be reported to the guards, but no one had the courage to say anything. There were too many of them.

As Yuuri strolled into town, he kept a watchful eye out for the bread booth he always frequented. Closing his eyes, he took a strong whiff of the air, concentrating on a certain smell. Not long after, he caught the captivating smell of fresh bread from the oven and followed it to the shop. The booth was under a cloth tent that provided shade for the bread as they were laid out on the table, and the baker was busy organizing his products so none of them would fall off or look unappealing. As soon as the owner of the shop saw the familiar face, a smile grew on his expression. 

The baker, Hisashi, was the man who heard the infant crying on the night Yuuri was abandoned in an alleyway. He had presented the baby to his friend, Minako, since he believed he wasn’t capable of taking care of a child. She was a hyper, loving woman, who treated the boy as if he were her own son. She always wanted the best for Yuuri and did whatever she could to provide for him. As an instructor for belly dancing, she would drop Yuuri off at Hisashi’s from time to time when he was home whenever she had to work and perform. She sometimes would train the young boy to be a dancer like her, but Yuuri felt embarrassed for learning a dance commonly reserved for girls. 

Unfortunately, Minako had died from an illness that struck when Yuuri was thirteen years old, so Hisashi took him home to his little shack for about two years. He always pushed the boy to never give up and supported him in everything, even though he was a stricter parent, the closest thing Yuuri could call a ‘father’. However, when Yuuri turned fifteen, he realized that his caretaker was barely managing to pay for himself, let alone for two. The guilt ate away at Yuuri, so he decided to leave home and find his own place to live. At first, Hisashi refused to let the boy go off on his own at such a young age, but Yuuri wouldn’t take no for an answer. Since then, he would visit the shop every once in awhile to see how the old man was doing and to reassure him that he was fine. It had been eight years since he first left.

“Yuuri! Nice seeing you!” the man bellowed. “And I see little Kenjirou is still doing well!” Hisashi then tore off a bread roll and placed it on the side while Kenjirou sprinted towards it.

“Hey Hisashi, how’s business?” Yuuri asked with a grin.

“Ohh it’s great!” Hisashi answered, his tone encouraging. “It seems it’s bread buying season already! I had a lot of people coming in and out asking for more fresh bread and it’s a hassle, but you don’t see me falling behind! How about you, boy? What have you been up to?”

“You ask me that everytime I come here, Father. I told you that I’m okay.”

“And how many times have I told you not to call me that?” Hisashi reprimanded, pouting. “That name is reserved for your actual father!”

“Yes, I know,” Yuuri muttered as he thought about his unknown father. He didn’t even know if the man was still alive.

“Well, in more important matters…any girls you're interested in?” Hisashi asked with a playful look. 

Yuuri’s face blushed bright red as he shook head wildly. “N-no!” he stuttered. “Of course not!” 

“Seems you’re still as timid as ever! You really need to get over that shyness of yours! Gain some confidence! Anyway, do you have any work fields you’re thinking about?”

“Not yet…” 

Hisashi then gave a hard look on his face that gave Yuuri shivers down his spine. “Does that mean you’re still stealing from those carts?” At the word ‘stealing,’ Kenjirou looked up from the bread roll he was devouring.

“I wouldn’t call it _stealing_ … more like _borrowing_.” 

At this response, Hisashi gave a sigh. “Now listen here…” Hisashi rested his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and brought him closer. “You are twenty-three now and you’re not getting any younger. I want you to start making something out of your life for the long road. You shouldn’t be hanging around as a bum forever, you know. Time is gonna fly faster than you think and then _**POOF!**_ It’s gone! I don’t mean to push you, but you really need to start taking control of your life! I don’t want to keep worrying about you even after I die! I have to make sure you will be alright so I leave with no regrets. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Yuuri said and then picked up Kenjirou who already finished the bread roll happily.

“Good, now off with you! I see some people hungry for my rolls! Oh, and take this!” Hisashi threw a loaf at Yuuri and laughed. “I hope you will listen to what I said and good luck out there!”

“Thanks again, Hisashi!” Yuuri exclaimed as he tore the bread up into sections and placed them in his pocket in a napkin.

“Anytime! Come back with a lady at your side!” 

Yuuri blushed madly at his comment as he walked quickly in the other direction. He felt the nudges of the ferret eyeing him and snickering inside, even making kissy faces at him. Yuuri rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. The fruit cart was a long walk from the bread booth, so Yuuri had to deal with the taunts Kenjirou made for a while. The two had known each other for so long that he could probably read what was on the ferret’s mind. 

After a few blocks, they passed by the jewelry district where golden necklaces, bracelets, anklets and rings shone as bright as the sun. Kenjirou looked at them with wonder and side-glanced at Yuuri with desirous eyes, but Yuuri shook his head. The ferret’s expression turned sour and he huffed. 

Yuuri never really stole anything worth real value; he just couldn’t take it. Even though it pained his heart to steal what he did, he had no other choice. Ever since he left home, he had to beg people for food or money, but no one turned to him. No one would even look at him. He was just another street rat doing whatever it took to survive, but he wished he was so much more than that. If people could just open their eyes, he could mean something. 

When Yuuri spotted the fruit cart, he felt Kenjirou’s excitement as the ferret started jumping around and moving from one shoulder to the next. Seeing the assortment of fruits always made the young boy excited, eager to sink his teeth into the treats. Yuuri patted him on the head as he readied himself for the catch. 

The fruit cart was pushed by an older man who was always angry at anyone who wasn’t buying his fruits. The last time Yuuri tried to steal from there, the old man grabbed his hand and threatened to cut it off with a knife. Thankfully, Yuuri had managed to escape the grip and make a run for it, all while holding a huge watermelon in his arms. 

“Okay, Kenjirou, what kind do you want?” Yuuri asked, hoping it wasn’t a watermelon again.

 _“I want some grapes!”_ Kenjirou twitched his nose in a pattern and Yuuri understood right away. Kenjirou then hid in the inner pocket of his vest in case things became too dangerous. 

As the fruit cart got closer, Yuuri took a breath and quickly got up, sprinting towards the cart. The old man ordered him to stop, but he was too fast and grabbed a handful of grapes before the owner was yelling for the guards. Yuuri was running as fast as he could to the nearest alleyway so he could make a quick escape, applauding himself for the easy victory. 

As he was about to turn, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and violently jerked him around. By the way the stranger was holding Yuuri, it was obvious he was muscularly built. He was tall with a tan complexion and brown hair, his purple eyes as cold as the Arabian Sea. The angry scowl he wore on his face cracked into a wicked grin at the sight of his prey. The white turban on his head was lined with orange, and in the front of the turban was a red jewel, most likely a ruby. The jewel signified his loyalty to the palace, shining brightly like the sun. He had on a sleeveless shirt with an orange sash hanging on his body, his cream-colored harem pants held up by a purple ribbon at his waist. The orange sash was a pledge to keep order in the city and to fight for justice. Yuuri gulped as he looked nervously at the sword slanted at his head. 

It was a guard.

“Why, if it isn’t the little street rattrying to steal again,” he said with a nasty grin. “Looks like you’re coming with me, _**mutt**_.” 

Yuuri snapped out of his nervousness as he fought to loosen the grasp on his shoulder. He could smell danger radiating off of the man’s skin. The guard only laughed at his attempt and held on even tighter. 

Then, as if by signal, Kenjirou quickly ran out of Yuuri’s pocket, scurried from his shoulder to the guard’s hand, and bit down hard. The guard shrieked as he pulled away from the ferret, cursing the rodent under his breath. Taking the chance, Yuuri pulled away from the guard and ran as fast as he could down an alleyway, blending into the darkness before he could be spotted again. He climbed to the top of a cloth tent, jumped onto a window terrace filled with clothing lines, and crouched down where he was barely visible to the naked eye. 

By the time the guard caught on what had happened, it was already too late. He seemed to have eyes that could see clearly in the dark since he never tripped or fell over anything, looking around in every crook and cranny. But Yuuri was a master at hiding in the shadows. 

Having lost track of Yuuri’s whereabouts, the guard screamed out his frustrations. The sound of his yells unexpectedly drew another guard to enter the alleyway soon afterwards. The newcomer was a bit taller and lean, with light brown hair, a goatee, and cerulean blue eyes, appearing more friendly and approachable than his sour-looking companion.

“Mickey! Are you okay?” The other guard asked.

 _“_ Just shut up!” Michele screamed, taking out his anger at the other guard. “It’s none of your damn business, Emil.”

“But Mi—”

“I said, _**shut up**_!” Michele hissed through clenched teeth. Emil tried to calm him down, but it was no use.

“You little bastard!” Michele yelled as it echoed throughout the alleyway. “You’re going to regret this when I get my hands on you!” 

People who had heard the shouting started to crowd around the alleyway to see what was going on. Emil pushed his way out to pacify the scene Michele was causing while Yuuri high-fived Kenjirou for their success. 

As soon as the coast was clear, Yuuri grabbed one of the shirts hanging on the clothesline and jumped, slightly floating down onto the cloth tent below. He then threw the shirt back up to the terrace and slid down the tent’s fabric until he landed on his feet. Kenjirou sprung onto the ground afterwards as he transformed to his human form. Now that he had fingers again, he pulled Yuuri’s vest and shirt back to inspect his shoulder for any injuries.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Kenjirou asked worriedly. 

“I wouldn’t be if it weren't for you,” Yuuri said. “Thank you.”

“Yuuri, nothing will compare to when you saved me before.” Kenjirou hugged Yuuri’s arm as he fixed his clothing. “That’s what friends are for!” 

The two of them looked around, making sure the guard and the fruit cart owner were gone, before they finally snuck back out onto the main streets. 

“Soooo…” Kenjirou began in a sweet tone, “about that fruit…”

“Ah yes,” Yuuri said as he took the grapes from out of his pants pockets. “I’ve got it right here!” 

Kenjirou’s eyes grew wide at the sight and seemed to sparkle at the purple orbs. To Yuuri though, the fruit was now the last thing he wanted to see, reminding him too much of being stared down by the guard.

“You want some?” Kenjirou asked while stuffing his face full with grapes.

“Oh no, I’m good,” Yuuri said, shifting uncomfortably. “You eat your reward.” 

Kenjirou shrugged and kept eating the fruit with delight. 

Suddenly, loud music blared out into the air and a crowd started to gather around to find the source. Kenjirou, distracted by the sweetness of the grapes, didn’t notice Yuuri drifting away from him, intrigued by the commotion. 

Yuuri found himself weaving through the crowd to catch a glimpse of a large carriage being pulled by a pair of grand, white horses, having never seen anything like it before. A single man, dressed in white, high-class clothing, was reining the horses and leading them along the direction of the road. The noble steeds were identical in appearance, with their silky coats and gray manes obviously well-groomed. The carriage itself was painted pure white, decorated in floral patterns, and its door had steps underneath that were lifted off the ground, waiting to be used. The windows had a thin line of gauzy curtains around the frame that barely revealed a woman inside the carriage compartment. From the outside, she seemed like a beauty.

“On her way to the palace, I suppose...” a chubby, middle-aged man in the crowd mentioned to no one in particular. 

“Another suitor for the prince,” an older, unsurprised man suggested with a bored tone. He seemed to almost roll his eyes at the carriage. 

“Must be from a distant country,” an elderly woman commented. “I haven’t seen this sort of contraption before.” 

Suddenly, three young girls pushed through the crowd’s legs to get a closer look at the vehicle. They appeared to be identical triplets with dark brown hair and eyes, with one wearing a purple thawb over pigtails, the second a blue thawb on and a bun on top, while the last one a pink thawb with a ponytail. Their big, captivated eyes stared at the carriage in awe before they decided to dash towards it. The coachman didn’t seem to notice or care and kept on riding, even as the chubby children ran in front of the horses, about to get trampled under hooves.

_But Yuuri wouldn’t let that happen._

Without a second thought, he used all his strength to run as fast as possible to the girls and push them out of the way. The coachman yelped at Yuuri’s entrance and yanked on the reins as hard as possible so the horses would stop in time. Inches before they hit Yuuri, the horses came to a complete halt. 

Immediately, a terrified Kenjirou ran towards him and asked if he was okay. Yuuri had barely managed a nod before Kenjirou was hugging his chest. 

There was no chance to recover though as the coachman started yelling at Yuuri for the stupid act he pulled, up until the door to the carriage compartment opened and the townspeople gasped at the lady who emerged. The curvy woman wore a purple bralette decorated in diamonds, carrying tassels, and hanging loose silk fabric, the high cut of the top displaying her midriff. Her harem pants had the same pattern of golden specks as her shirt, except the silk fabric acted as a quasi-skirt. As for her shoes, it was as if they had been carved from gold. The bottom half of her face was shaded by sheer silk fabric attached to a white head scarf that covered long, glossy raven hair tied up into a ponytail, her thick wavy bangs styled to the side. Jewelry heavily adorned her features, from the golden hoop earrings hanging from her ears and the stacking necklaces on her neck, to her arms filled with silver and golden bracelets. Her bright red lipstick and the heavy mascara on her eyelashes stood out in stark contrast to her pale complexion, her brown eyes fierce as she shot Yuuri a threatening glare. 

“You better have a _good_ explanation for abruptly stopping this carriage!” she declared in a menacing tone.

“Anya, my lady,” the coachmen spoke. “Some children ran up to the horses and this man got in the way.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Anya asked without haste. “Get those mongrels out of the way! I will not tolerate being late to the meeting!” She then turned around to get back in the carriage. 

“Um, Miss ‘Anya’?” Yuuri stumbled over his words as he walked towards her, Kenjirou slowly following behind. “Well, um, miss? I don’t think you understand what just happened,” he stammered. “Your carriage was about to hit some young children, and I suggest that you apologize to them.”

“Me? Apologize?” Anya scoffed. “Ha! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard! You want me to apologize to those _brats?_ ” She pointed towards the triplets and sneered. “They should be apologizing to _me_ for getting in my way! Not like you know any better, you street rat!” 

She began to laugh as the triplets started to cry. This seemed to pull a nerve with Kenjirou,his fists growing tight.“Well, would you look at that,” he snickered. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were actually a peacock with a cocky attitude under all that ugly makeup.” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and he started to apologize for his friend’s behavior. Anya snapped her head at the two of them with the most intense glare he had seen as she stomped her way over.

“Oh, I’ll show you ugly, _brat!”_ Anya yelled as she shoved Kenjirou into a nearby mud puddle, and then laughed at the now dirty boy sprawled out on the ground. “Oh look, who’s the ugly one now?” 

Yuuri froze. The scene of Anya pushing Kenjirou down played over and over in his mind. The echoing laughter of the wretched woman and the surrounding townspeople made him want to crawl into a hole. It grew louder and louder as he trembled and closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream that he would wake up from back home on his rug. 

That was until he reopened his eyes. His anxious, doubtful thoughts disappeared when he saw Kenjirou laying there in the mud,tears in his eyes that he tried to wipe away to no avail.

For a second, Yuuri’s heart stopped. 

He shook with anger while his anxiousness slowly faded, his rage taking control of him as he stood in the way of Anya. She glanced from Kenjirou to Yuuri as a hard scowl formed on his face.

 _ **“Don’t you dare touch him,”** _ he said with an intimidating glare.

 

“Or _what?”_ she laughed. “You’re nothing more than a street rat!”

_**“Try me, bitch.”** _

_**SLAP!** _ The crowd gasped in surprise as they saw Anya’s hand connect to his cheek. She drew her hand back and roughly wiped it with a handkerchief as if she had been spit upon, leaving behind a fresh, red handprint clearly imprinted on Yuuri’s face. 

Anya then went back into her carriage and closed the door before ordering the coachman to move the vehicle. **“You listen to me _street rat!”_** she yelled out from the carriage as she passed them by. **“You are a worthless street rat! You were _born_ a street rat and you will _die_ a street rat and only the fleas will mourn you!”** Her haughty laughter echoed throughout the street as the carriage took her farther and farther away. 

As soon as she was out of sights, the anger in Yuuri retreated. He gave a hand to help Kenjirou, who stared at him in disbelief.

“Whoa…” Kenjirou choked out,stars in his eyes. “That...was...SO COOL! How did you do that? I didn’t even know you could say that word!”

“I-I…I don’t know,” Yuuri said, gazing down at his hands. “I don’t know what got over me.” 

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his pants, and looked down to find the young triplets from earlier. Now that Yuuri had time to stop and breathe, he could smell that the girls smelled like spice and cinnamon. He would have probably guessed that they were chipmunks from their scent. They had a matching expressions of sympathy as they twiddled with their fingers. Two of them still had tears in their eyes, but the one in purple looked at Yuuri with sincerity.

“Mister, we are sorry for getting in the way of the horses,” she mumbled.

“But we want to thank you for saving us!” the blue one added. The pink one still kept on crying, but she still nodded along with the others.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Yuuri said, petting their hair. Kenjirou eyed the triplets, almost with jealousy. “I’m just glad none of you got hurt! Anyway, where are your—”

“AXEL! LUTZ!! LOOP!!!” An angry voice tore through the air and the triplets seemed to jump in terror at the sound. “HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF FROM MY SIGHTS AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELVES KILLED!” 

The voice belonged to a woman in a dark cloud of fury who had to be the girls’ mother. She was a little older than Yuuri, but still had a youthful glow about her, smelling of cinnamon, the same scent also coming off from the triplets. She had the same aroma as her children which meant she was a chipmunk herself. Her bright, brown hair was tied up in a short ponytail, with a cloth headband to keep some of her bangs out of the way, and she had a pink tint that radiated in her eyes. She wore a V-neck pink thawb, lined with bells around the points where the clothing exposed skin; her dress was cut in the middle and slightly showed her navel. 

To be honest, Yuuri thought she was one of the most prettiest women in the world; he might’ve accidentally fallen in love with her if he hadn’t assumed she was already married.

She bonked the heads of the three children, but only hard enough for the triplets to let out a small whine. While she finished lecturing her children, her eyes seemed to wander towards Yuuri and she bowed in an instant.

“I’m sorry for the trouble my children has caused you! I owe you my eternal gratitude!” she exclaimed as she also gestured at her children to do the same thing. The triplets followed her lead and yelled out a synchronized apology. 

“N-no p-problem! It was no big deal!” Yuuri waved his hands, flustered. “No trouble at all!” 

His timid nature seemed to turn a switch in the woman. The mother looked up at Yuuri, her eyes growing wide and sparkling. She then grabbed him and held on with a bear hug before she swung him around. 

“Yuuri-kun?!?” she exclaimed. “Yuuri-kun, it’s me! Don’t you remember? I was a student at your mother’s dancing class! We used to practice together!” 

Yuuri stared, dumbfounded. He took a closer look at the woman and tried to imagine a younger image of her in his dance class. He closed his eyes, reminiscing his old days in the studio and the hard hours he put into his dancing. He inhaled a whiff of the woman, thinking of a familiar scent, and then remembered a girl who used to dance with him, practicing the same routine to get it perfect. He had wanted to make his mother proud, so he asked a girl from the class to help him learn the dance. She was so expressive in her movement that Yuuri would often lose himself in the music along with her. She was the ‘Madonna of Belly Dancing.’ She was his best friend. She was his idol. 

That was up until Minako had passed away.

“Yuko-san?” Yuuri asked with a hopeful look.

“Aww, Yuuri-kun,” she said with a smile, “call me Yu-chan like you did before! You were so cute back then, but you haven't changed a bit! You still got that nervous demeanor around you, don't you? I could recognize that undeniable stuttering anywhere! You’ll always be my cute little brother!” 

Hearing the word ‘brother’ put a slight crack in Yuuri’s confidence as he remembered his past crush on her. He always knew she wouldn't see him as a lover, but he still clung to some false hope. 

“So are you still dancing? I bet you woo all the girls with your hips!” 

“Wh-what?!?” Yuuri screeched, embarrassed. “N-no! You're the better dancer! I already quit dancing after Minako passed away. I lost my motivation to do it without her.”

“I understand…” she winced. “It’s such a shame that you stopped since you had such talent. I took a break from dancing as soon as the classes were cancelled. Now all I've got on my mind are my babies and my husband 24/7!” She held out her hand to reveal the silver ring on her finger. It had a pink encrusted jewel that matched the color of her eyes.

“Who's the husband?” Yuuri asked, holding his breath.

“Of course it's Takeshi!” 

Yuuri twitched at the response. Takeshi was the same badger boy who stalked Yuko outside of the class and watched her dance from a distance. At some point, he had joined the class to get closer to her, learning all the moves faster than Yuuri and calling him a fatso. Takeshi’s stuck-up attitude towards Yuuri slowly dissipated as the two got older, so they had become far-off friends since then. 

Yuuri knew Takeshi and Yuko were close, but he never thought they would actually marry. “Congratulations,” he said.“I know that you're a great parent from looking at your triplets.”

“Why, thank you Yuuri! Other than today, my babies are usually more behaved than this.” She then crouched down to the level of the girls and looked at them sternly. “Why did you three walk in front of the carriage? You know that's not safe!” 

In response, the pink one started crying while the girls in blue and purple tried to hush her. “But Momma…” she sniffled. “We were only going to ask the rich lady for some money or food… We’re so hungry...” 

Yuko gave them a worried look as Yuuri felt a pang in his heart. He had once been in her position, begging for people for food and doing almost anything for it. It pained him to see someone as young as them stuck in the same state he had been in before. He looked to Yuko for an explanation and she sighed. “Unfortunately, Takeshi hasn't been doing well with his business,” she said. “He was laid off and we lost our house. I've been trying to give dancing lessons to help, but it seems it's not too popular anymore. We're not too sure what to do at this point. I've even considered selling my engagement ring…” 

Yuko looked like she was about to cry from desperation. Yuuri couldn't bear seeing her like that, so from his pocket, he pulled out the cloth covering the bread and unwrapped it, the fresh scent releasing into the air. The triplets’ eyes opened wide, their mouths watering.

“Here, take it,” Yuuri said “You need it more.”

“But Yuuri-kun…”

“No, please take it! I insist!” Yuuri dropped the bread into her hands and closed her fingers around it. “Take it as a gift from me.” 

Yuko’s eyes started to water as she hugged Yuuri . “Yuuri, you have such a big heart. Don't ever change that,” she said, hugging him tighter. “You deserve so much more.” 

She then let go as the girls thanked him for the bread. Suddenly, they heard a yell from a tall figure who waved in their direction and made the girls start running. 

“DADDY!!!” the girls screamed as they jumped onto the man all at once. He laughed with joy and held onto them as if he hadn't seen them in forever while Yuko walked towards him. The young family waved goodbye as they walked away on the far road, smiling even in the state they were in. They at least had each other. 

They had _family._

Yuuri could've had that. He wasn't always an orphan; he could’ve been happy with his parents by his side, not caring if they were rich or poor. He just wanted to know them, to know he wasn't some mistake, and to know that he wasn't alone. 

_But he could never have that._

“Yuuri…” Kenjirou said, tugging onto Yuuri’s hand and breaking him out of his trance. “Are you okay?” 

Yuuri tried to put on a smile, petting the ferret boy's head. “Yeah, I'm alright,” he said with a lonely expression as he saw the family walking out in the distance and disappear.

_But he wanted so much more._


	3. To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the boy wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need this man in my life.

_**“VVVIIIIKKKKKKTTTOOOOOOORRR!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!”**_ A piercing yell echoed through the entire kingdom, but no one was surprised by the sudden outburst. The sultan, Yakov, strode through the halls in a flash, making his way towards his son’s chambers. He wore a white shumagh lined with gold fabric with a blue and gold sash on his waist. His padded shoulders made the man seem more authoritative and powerful. Over his formal clothes was a long, golden vest that reached towards the floor. He had on a white turban with a bright red jewel on it, holding up a blue feather that covered most of his graying hairs. But the allure of his clothing could not mask the scowl on his grumpy face. His light blue eyes were clouded with fury and seemed to grow bigger by the second. His tan skin could not hide the flushed face of his. The furrows on his face from old age seemed to display his rage even more. 

The servants could do nothing but shake their heads. They knew their mischievous prince was causing trouble yet again.

 _ **“VVIKKKTOOOOR!!”** _ the furious sultan roared as he banged on the prince’s door. _**“If you don’t come out here now, I will swear on Allāh that I will break down this door and—”**_

“Alright, alright…” The door suddenly creaked open to a yawning young prince who rubbed his tired eyes, avoiding his father’s gaze. “I heard you the first time. You don’t have to yell.” 

The prince then opened his doors to let his father in and sat on his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes to the silence. The prince wore a slightly pink shirt styled with swirly vines that stopped at a blue and silver sash, identical to his father’s, but a long strip of it hung loose on his white harem pants. He had on a white, long sleeved vest that ended at his knees and was baggy on his wrists. Even from a far distance, you would know he was well-built. Around his neck he wore one necklace that looked like vines were twisting into each other. His silver, silky hair was styled to the side and matched perfectly with his pale skin. The rest of his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and fell down in tiny braids. A thin, gold chain wrapped around his head and on top was the red jewel his father made him wear. 

Yakov cleared his throat loudly, which made the prince look up. His eyes revealed a captivating, striking blue that struck into the hearts of anyone who made eye contact with him. They seemed to glimmer in the light and glow in the dark. The sultan felt rather uncomfortable by the awkward silence until they heard light scratching on the door. As if on cue, the doors to the chambers slammed open as a white Bengal tiger walked into the room with an annoyed face and leapt onto the bed. It laid in front of the prince as he started to stroke its head. The tiger’s expression softened at the touch. The sultan gave a long sigh.

“Viktor, this is already the seventh one! You need to control yourself!”

“This is the seventh suitor?” Viktor echoed in an happy tone, trying to lighten the mood. “Wow, I totally forgot! I’ve always been quite forgetful.”

“Listen to me for once! I’ve given you everything and _this_ is how you repay me? I swear you’re going to be the end of me! How many times have I told you about finding a suitor? You need to at least give them a chance!”

“But I did give her a chance! She was the one who blew it!” Viktor complained.

“Anya stomped out of the palace, drenching wet and cursing your name into hell! She complained how she had never been so insulted!”

“Look, this is not what it looks like at all,” Viktor said, lips curving into a wicked smile.

“You pushed her into the fountain!”

“Ok, so _maybe_ it is what it looks like…but I was only playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed princess like you told me.” 

“This is exactly what I am talking about!” Yakov yelled. “Your spoiled attitude is what will drive me to my death at this point! I don’t know how much I can take this! I’ve already got thirteen different letters to handle that complain about your behavior to their daughters. This country can’t take much more of your conduct, or else we’d be going to war!” 

“So what? Then just call on the war!” Viktor said in a beckoning tone. “I’m not gonna marry one of those egotistical wenches!” 

The sultan looked like he was about to blow his top as his face became as red as a tomato. The tiger looked up at the prince with his cold, green eyes, and kicked him. Viktor saw the outcome of the situation and decided to shut up.

“You have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call! I know I took it easy with you before, but this goes far enough. You’re already twenty-seven! You have a duty of carrying on the bloodline of royals and leading your people! The law states”—the prince rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what his father was about to say—“you must be married to a prince by your next birthday.”

“Well, the law is wrong!” Viktor argued.

“You’ve only got three more days!”

“I hate being forced into this! If I do marry…” Viktor closed his eyes as he laid his head on the tiger’s back. “I want it to be for love.” 

Yakov saw that his son’s face had fallen and let his anger slowly fade away. He looked at Viktor with sorrow and sat on the bed, placing a hand on his head. 

“ _Vitya…”_ Yakov used the prince’s nickname whenever he was saying something serious. The old man then looked down at his engagement ring with sadness. “It’s not only this law...I’m not going to be around forever. Ever since Lili—...your mother passed away, I’ve been worried about you. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay when I’m gone.”

“Papa, please try to understand!” Viktor got up and walked outside onto the balcony. He put both his hands down for support, looking down at the garden below him. “I’ve never done a thing on my own! I’ve never had any real friends!” 

At this comment, the tiger shot his head up with a nasty glare. The prince seemed to notice and chuckled. “You don’t count. You’re my brother.” 

The tiger kept glaring at Viktor before finally admitting defeat and laid his head back on the bed.

“I’ve never even been outside the palace walls! How am I supposed to rule a kingdom when I don’t even know what it looks like! I haven’t taken a single step outside!”

“But Vitya, you’re a prince!”

“Then maybe I don’t want to be a prince anymore!” Viktor announced, sparking the sultan’s rage. 

“Fine! Then don't even try to talk to me until you decide you're going to man up!” The sultan’s eyes twitched as he started screaming off at his son on how much of a spoiled brat he was. But the prince didn’t seem to be listening. His father ran off in a tantrum, cursing Allāhfor giving him such a drama queen for a son. 

As soon as the sultan slammed the door shut and was out of range, the tiger got up from the bed and walked towards the prince. His body grew taller as the white fur retreated into pale skin. His paws had shifted into feet as he got up on two legs. His light blonde hair came down in a bob that slightly covered the right side of his face. His mesmerizing green eyes shone the most out of all his features, but it was hidden under the glare he always had on. He wore a green short-sleeved shirt with a rippling vee pattern that ended right above his stomach, with a white cloth wrapping around his shoulder like a shawl. His harem pants were also a dark green and his black and white belt hung loosely on his waist. He was skinnier and smaller than Viktor, but his form also showed he was well-built. He had on a single earring with the red jewel, symbolizing royalty. He had on a menacing scowl even worse than his father as he got closer. He looked he was about to punch the living daylights out of Viktor.

 **“YOU FREAKING MORON!”** the young boy screeched through clenched teeth. Viktor covered his ears, and noted who his brother got his menacing scowl from. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF SENT AWAY?!? YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! HOW COULD I HAVE SUCH A DUMBASS FOR A BROTHER!!!” 

“Yuri, you know I can’t help it…” Viktor sighed as he played with his bangs. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Isn’t it weird to just listen to what other people tell you to do without hesitation? It’s like Papa expects us to follow his every order like he is the king!”

“He is a king, idiot.” Yuri snickered.

“I know, but I don’t want to marry someone I just met. Marriage is something he shouldn’t take so lightly. I’m gonna be with this person for the rest of my life, so shouldn’t it be with someone I love?”

“I don’t really care.”

“You’re such a supportive little brother,” Viktor said while petting his head with an innocent smile. “If only you would turn back into a tiger so you would keep your mouth shut.”

_**“FUCK YOU.”** _

“And clean that mouth of yours.”

“Whatever.” Yuri glared. “And you still have that weird duty of yours to keep our royal lineage. You will need to marry a normal human who can birth your child.” 

Viktor knew what he was talking about. His ‘prized’ lineage was something their father took very seriously. For the later generations to be a pure-blooded feline, they needed to marry a human so no other animal DNA could be mixed in. If they were married to another breed, then the child could be one or the other animal, but the feline trait was more recessive and at risk of being lost forever if mated with a dominant trait. His father was afraid of that happening, so only human women were sent to his door, but so far Viktor had refused them all.

“I could care less about that. Who cares if our later generations can’t transform?”

“Not like you have any say in it. If you keep this act up, Father’s gonna send you away like they did with JJ.” They both looked at each other and cringed .

“Ugh, don't remind me.” Viktor complained. “But I’d rather escape the palace than keep up with this facade.” 

He then looked out into his garden and leaned on the railing of his terrace. He wondered what it was like to be a civilian on the outside; what he would give to spend a day without a guard monitoring his every move. He had hated the pressure and expectations he had to bear since he was a child. He hated being trapped before the walls. He just wanted to be able to do what he want when he wanted. He wanted to be himself. He wanted to be free.

_He wanted so much more._

Yuri gazed at him with confusion, wondering what got Viktor so quiet. 

“Yuri,” Viktor said out out of nowhere, surprising Yuri. “Have you ever wondered what’s outside these walls?”

“No,” Yuri said instantly, but seeing the pained look in his brother's face made him rethink his answer. “I mean, we are princes. We already have everything we could ever want. We have the entire kingdom on our fingertips. What else is there you could desire?”

“You sound like Papa.” Viktor sighed.

“Well, _excuse me_ for being his son.”

“And the women Papa is bringing in isn’t making this easy. All those women see me as a _prize_ , not a _person._ They want me for my looks and money, not because they love me. It just…disgusts me how they could throw themselves at me, without any sort of dignity, just because I’m a prince.”

“Look, I know you fall for all that lovey dovey crap, but love is not that easy. It’s not like the love of your life is going to knock on the freaking door and whisk you into a fairy tale. That’s bullshit. Just deal with it and get Father off your spoiled ass before you get into more trouble.” Yuri turned around and walked towards the door. Before he left, he took one last look at Viktor, who was looking out in the distance and sighing. He was like a statue, glimmering under the sun as he reached for something. 

“What more can this idiot want?” Yuri muttered to himself before he tsked loudly and slammed the door.

But what Viktor wanted wasn’t something his brother or his father could ever give him. It was the one thing he was never granted since he was born. He couldn’t take anymore of the cage he was set up in. His days grew darker and no light was shed upon him. He felt so empty inside as each day passed by. He knew his life could be so much more. He wanted to be so much more. But not while he was in here.

_He longed to fill the hole in his life._

_And the only thing that could fill that desire was his freedom._

 

***

 

“I don’t think I can take much more of this…” Yakov sighed as he sat on his throne, resting his chin on his hand. “That boy is nothing but trouble. I know I wasn’t this picky when I was his age. If he can’t handle a single woman, how is he going to handle an entire kingdom?” He slumped in his seat, wondering how he had such a son. Lilian wasn't this fussy when she had decided to court him. 

Suddenly, a shadow of a man blocked the sultan’s light. He looked up to the young man standing before him. 

“No need to fear, JJ is here!” The tall man exclaimed with a sly grin. He had on a red V-neck sherwal touched with diamonds that reached his ankles and clung to his curves with padded shoulders and a black sash on his waist. His black blazer, resting on his back, acted like a cape to flaunt around whenever he turned or spun. His turban on his head was black with a red jewel and feather. His hair was black and shiny which was styled like Viktor’s, but his hair receded near the end of his head. His eyes were a light grey which complemented his slightly tanned skin. He had on several necklaces and bracelets to show off his position. On his shoulder was a pure black raven with dark blue eyes. The bird was so still and quiet that most people thought it was stuffed. 

Just by looking at him, you knew he was a cocky bastard, but he had quite a lot of admiration from the people. JJ was a prince from another country, but his father had sent him away to try to relieve his son of his narcissistic behavior. Yakov only took him in as a favor, but it seemed the boy really liked living here more than in his home country. JJ had been studying the history of their kingdom for years, growing even more fascinated by the tradition of the land. At first, he was to only stay as a guest for a few years, but his mind was later changed when he saw the confidence JJ had when people started looking in his direction. He had a charm that most people found intriguing and drew attention to him. Not only was he attractive, but he could influence anyone with his words, which was how he was promoted as the royal advisor. He was a symbol of power, but sometimes it would get to his head. Yakov already heard people nicknaming him _‘King JJ’_ which kinda gave him a chill. JJ would indeed have been a strong and commanding candidate for king if it weren’t for his egotism.

“Oh, it’s you JJ,” Yakov said through a forced smile. “How is my royal advisor today?”

“I’m as great as always, my lord,” JJ said with a wink that sent a shiver down the sultan’s spine. “But what about you? You seem a bit down. Maybe I can help with my JJ style!” 

Yakov usually would have dismissed JJ to spare himself some of the painful poses, but he felt that he had no other option at this point. “I am quite alright, JJ, but it’s my son that’s the problem.”

“You mean Viktor?”

“Yes. He sent away another suitor.”

“Doesn’t this already make it the seventh?”

“Well, I didn’t think that he would even send away Anya. She was one of the rarest beauties I’ve ever seen.” 

At the mention of her name, the raven on JJ’s shoulder started to squawk, but the royal advisor gave it a cold glare before the bird stopped immediately with a pained look in its eyes.

“Viktor just doesn’t know how to be thankful,” JJ said with slight twitch in his eye. “What is that boy thinking sending away all those gorgeous women! He should be ashamed!” 

The sultan looked at him with surprise at his response. “Well, at least you get me JJ. I never expected you would agree with me.”

“Why, of course I would, my lord.”

“If only my son would be more attentive and supportive! This kingdom needs a strong, powerful leader to guide them, not a lovesick dope who would plunge his own country into war! He only thinks of himself! This is why he needs a woman in his life:,to whip his ass into shape! He will never be this kingdom’s sultan if he keeps this act up!”

“Perhaps I can make a simple solution to this little problem!”

“At this point, I will do anything.”

“May I suggest about placing another contestant for the throne?”

“Another royal? But Yuri is too young!”

“Oh, I don’t mean Yuri…” JJ said with a mischievous smile.

“But who else can fill in this role? I have no other children.”

“My lord, the role of sultan does not rely on just continuing the bloodline. It is about the leadership, the will to guide his people and serve greatness across the land. They would need to be someone you trust to leave your country in good hands. They would need the respect of every citizen and be able to control any situation that comes at them. They need the trust of their people, but also the power to take on anything. They need to be strong enough to make the best decisions for the country and not their own needs. The king is their country, and their country is their king. That is the JJ style!”

“You are quite right…” Yakov said, ignoring the last part of JJ’s speech. “Then who do you have in mind for the person up for the throne?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” JJ chuckled. “There is one man in particular that I bet would be a great addition to the royal line. He is a smart, strong, influential, trustworthy, compassionate, powerful and charming young man who would lay his life for his country.”

“And that would be…?” The king continued anxiously. 

Suddenly, JJ whipped his cape around as he posed in his famous position with a glimmer in his eye.

 _“Me! King JJ at your liege!”_ JJ exclaimed. 

The sultan grew dumbfounded and everything went quiet. Yakov stared at the man with such confusion until out of nowhere, he started laughing. Laughter filled the throne room and echoed out into the hallways. He held onto his stomach, gulping for air, as JJ’s eyes grew cold.

“Oh JJ,” Yakov gasped, trying to wipe the tears in his eyes. “I haven’t laughed like that in years! You really know how to cheer me up!”

“Yes, my lord,” JJ murmured while holding back the rage in his voice. “But may I ask, why I wouldn’t be able to be sultan?” 

In a flash, the old man stopped his laughter and the air darkened. 

“Are you _serious?”_ Yakov asked. “I know that you are loved by the people, but you can’t let that get to your head. The law states that the sultan must be of the royal lineage in this country. You may have some qualities that would make you a great ruler, but not here. You have your own country you could rule, but prove to your father that you are ready. I cannot just give up my throne to someone who is not from this country! This role is a big responsibility and only my sons can fill that role.” 

JJ could not look into the eyes of the sultan as his hope plummeted. “But could you at least consider tha—”

 **“NO BUTS!”** Yakov snapped in a scary tone. **“I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS!** I knew that this _‘King JJ’_ nonsense was just foolery, but this is going too far! I don’t want to hear one more word of you becoming ruler or that _blasted nickname_ or I will personally send you home myself and make sure you _never_ become king in your country! _**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?”**_ Yakov commanded with harsh eyes, showing his authoritative power.

JJ could do nothing but get on his knees. “I deeply apologize, my lord,” he said, looking down at the ground. The raven stared in disbelief, almost surprised that his master was obeying. “I will make sure this never happens again.”

“Good, now off with you. I have to deal with the complaint letters of the new suitor and not start another war. I will have to travel to their kingdom tomorrow so I'm leaving you in charge until I come back,” Yakov said, shooing his royal advisor away. “And _don’t_ forget what I said.”

“Of course, my lord.” JJ bowed as he passed through the doors. He then made his way to the side as he passed servants who pointed and waved. JJ waved back, forcing a smile. He still had to keep an image of himself. 

He found himself in the more quiet part of the palace where no one would usually walk around. It was a darker part of the hallway that kept itself hidden from the rest of the light. He looked around, making sure he wasn't being followed. When he realized the coast was clear, JJ pulled a tassel that hung from a dim lamp on the wall. Suddenly, the wall opened to a secret passageway that led down a series of stairs. JJ closed the wall quickly before anyone could have seen him and made his way up the stairs to a door that the royal advisor pushed open with ease. He walked into the isolated room he had kept secret for years. It was a narrow private study that contained bookshelves on the side and a table in the middle. Mountains of papers and opened books laid on his desk, waiting to be read. There was only an open window that shed light in the dark room.

As soon as the door shut, his face grew into anger as he kicked the wall and cursed in another language. His once calm composure disappeared in an instant. He swiped his books off the shelves and threw all the chairs into oblivion.The raven saw what was coming and flew high up on the staircase as he watched in fear at his master breaking down. 

_**“HOW DARE HE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!”**_ JJ yelled, hitting his fist against the wall. “That little son of a bitch knows nothing! He’s just a spoiled, selfish bastard that has no intention of making me sultan! He’d rather have that foolish playboy of a son become a king rather than me?!? Every day I studied their history, their lineage, and their laws; all those years wasted! I even gained the trust of his people and _this_ is how he repays me?” JJ punched the wall another time as his knuckles started to bleed onto the floor. He then dusted himself off and took a deep breath. 

“No…” JJ muttered with determination. His fist clenched as his eyes clouded with fury. “This isn’t over. This isn't the JJ style. I _will_ become sultan even if he doesn’t approve. As soon as I become sultan, I will make sure those _royals_ pay! That wretched Yakov should have never underestimated me. **Mark my words, I will overthrow this bastard and make this kingdom _mine.”_**

He then had the urge to flip the table and did so with ease. More papers and books flew into the air, but one seemed to grab the man’s attention. It was a rather old, beaten up book, with pages that seemed to be written decades ago. Its cover was a dark brown with gold near it edges and on its spine. It fell at his feet with a certain page splayed out in front of him. JJ picked it up as he quickly read its contents. His eyes grew wide and turned a switch in him, his smile curving in a twist.

“Georgi!” JJ called. “Get down here now!” 

As his master wished, the raven flew down onto the floor as his claws turned into black shoes that came to a slight point. He wore a dark purple thawb with a light blue rope clinging to his hips. His wings transformed into arms with wide, sparkly blue sleeves connecting his mid-waist vest. His beak turned into a nose, his face in the shape of a man, his features more sharp. He had on a keffieh with cloth behind that wrapped around his head like a band, but had no cloth on the top, showing off his dark, raven hair that came to a point in the front. He wore a heart-shaped necklace around his neck that he seemed to treasure. His eyes gave off a depressed feeling, representing his mood. He did feel a bit down after hearing the news of his beloved.

“Georgi! Georgi look at this!” JJ yelled with excitement, shoving Georgi the book. He skimmed through the pages as his eyes caught the big picture of a lamp. “This is the key to our prayers! This is what makes all our efforts pay off and that wretched family get what they deserve! This is our _answer!”_

“The answer is a lamp?” Georgi asked with confusion.

“A _magic_ lamp!” JJ shouted. “If we can get our hands on this lamp, we can get three wishes! It states that a genie who resides in this metal piece of junk will grant us whatever we want!”

“But doesn’t magic always come with a price?”

“Georgi, am I ever wrong? Once we find this lamp, we can make all our wishes come true! I can get vengeance on Yakov and his spoiled sons and his kingdom will be mine! It says that from past attempts, the treasure is hidden in a place called the Cave of Wonders, activated by these golden halves that represent a beetle. Once the cave becomes visible, only a _‘diamond in the rough’_ may enter. What do you think this means? What is this _‘diamond in the rough’_? Is it a _key_? A _jewel_? Maybe it’s a _person_ since only that one thing is the only thing able to get inside...” 

JJ seemed to be lost in thought as his mind tried to think of every person that fit the description, but to no avail. He started to track the location of the cave, but Georgi grabbed his shoulder gently.

“I don’t mean to rain on your parade,” Georgi muttered. “But how do we know this is all real? Isn’t this going a little bit too far? You’re already in such a high position and you're jeopardizing your chance here. You're loved here… isn't that enough? This seems kinda crazy...” 

JJ turned to the man and sighed as he tried to control the rage within him. He placed both hands on Georgi's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. It was true. Although JJ was not a king or a prince, he was the royal advisor, the highest position any man not part of the royal family could get. The man should have appreciated the life he was living. He was a prince from another country. He lived in the palace at the king's side. He was rich and famous. He had it all.

_But he wanted so much more._

“Georgi, Georgi, Georgi… remember when I found you?” JJ started with a sneer. “You used to be a proud, confident man that even I admired. Then the one person you loved kicked you out onto the streets after she got tired of you and left you die. You became a mess. I could’ve _left_ you there. I could’ve walked past you that night and never turn to look at your _pitiful_ self. But I didn’t. I gave you food. I gave you clothing. I gave you a home. I am now your everything. I am your _master._ And that bitch is nothing. She doesn’t love you.

“Now all you have to do is help repay the debt, right? It’s not the JJ style to receive nothing in return. For now, I will deal with this _‘diamond in the rough’_ , but I want you to look for the two pieces of the beetle. Memorize its locations and retrieve them for me.” 

Georgi had a hint of fear in his eyes and almost seemed to back away from him. JJ grabbed his shoulders tightly and then took a deep breath as put a bright smile on his face with pride.

“Who am I?” JJ asked with a proud face.

“King JJ,” Georgi said with hesitation.

“I said,‘ _Who. Am. I,’”_ JJ said in a more threatening tone.

“King JJ!”

_**“WHO AM I?”** _

_“KING JJ!!!”_ Georgi shouted as it echoed in the room. JJ seemed to be in bliss at the sound of his nickname, positioning himself in his main pose. He looked so happy as he pictured the many citizens cheering on his name, worshipping him.

But then his expression darkened. “Remember, Anya left you, but I didn’t. _**Don’t make me regret it.”**_

At this, the raven tensed and shivered. He slowly nodded and looked at the page of the book. “

You will do it, _right?”_

“Yes JJ,” Georgi replied in defeat. “Will I be able to get a wish?” Georgi hoped that his master will let him have just one. He was satisfied living with the royal advisor in the palace, but the pain left by Anya could never be healed. He wanted to cast an eternal curse on her. He wanted her to never forget him. To feel the same pain he did. He wanted to hunt her down to the ends of the Earth. He wanted to wish that she could want him back. He wanted her to beg him for forgiveness. He wanted her to say she was wrong. He wanted her to jump in his arms and cry. He wanted to hear her say the words he always wanted to hear.

“Of course, of course! Just bring me the pieces and that one wish is as good as yours!” JJ said, patting him on the back. “Now go! Time is wasting and don’t come back without them!”

Georgi transformed into a raven as he flew high up and out of the window into the night sky. He seemed to disappear and blend with the darkness above. JJ then looked at the book with a desired stare at the picture and scratched his chin.

“Now, where to find this _‘diamond in the rough’_...”


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long Viktor can last without getting himself killed.

_This was it._

Viktor just knew it. Not only was his father away in another country, but there was also a low number of guards patrolling the palace. They were all in the grand ballroom, celebrating the announcement of some petty guard achieving the position of captain, but that didn’t matter to Viktor. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for his whole life. It was as if Allāh was on his side tonight.

He turned off all the lights in his room and quickly opened one of his drawers. He threw all of his neatly folded clothing onto the ground, creating a huge mess around his feet. He didn't care; he wasn't ever planning to wear the dreadful clothing JJ picked out for him anyway. He then grinned to himself as he reached the bottom of the drawer and took out the secret board that revealed his hidden compartment underneath. He undressed himself and threw all of his royal clothing and shoes under the bed. His jewelry fell off him like broken chains and landed on the floor. From the concealed drawer, he took out a pile of ragged clothing and put them on one by one. He wore a light brown stock thobe that was buttoned halfway over his dark brown harem pants and dusted them off. It felt unusual to not have the elegant robes wrapped around his body. He had asked a servant to borrow the plain, old clothing, but Viktor never intended to give it back. Unfortunately, the person who wore this was larger than his body structure so it seemed to sag a little.

The golden chain and jewel was removed from his head and he felt relief from the lift of responsibility and expectations off his shoulders. He really wished he took it off more often. He then made his way towards the mirror, almost as if he was posing. He pouted at the thought that he looked like a royal playing dress up as a peasant. His hair stuck out like a sore thumb, his long, silver mane in a ponytail. Even though the citizens never once saw him, he was sure that his hair was a dead giveaway as a royal, There was no way he was going to escape if he kept this hairstyle. He placed his hand on his chin and stroked it, thinking it would help him think of an idea. 

Suddenly, his eyes caught the reflection of some scissors laid on his desk. He remembered using them to cut off a wandering string attached on his pants and was thankful he had forgotten to put them away. He started styling his hair so that it was short but something he would still be able to pull off as modern. He let his bangs sweep over his eyes, but he knew the ponytail had to go. He nervously picked up the scissors and saw his reflection in them. He had rarely used the sharp tool and was afraid he would nick himself by accident. He grabbed his ponytail with one hand and pulled it out, bringing the scissors in between. His hands were shaking, hoping that his hair would look decent. He closed his eyes and forced his fingers to close as he held his breath. He heard a loud _snip_ and slowly opened his eyes. His once long, prized hair was falling into clumps onto the floor, his head feeling lighter. He moved his head from side to side, feeling the release of his locks. He looked at the back of his head at different angles, seeing the unevenness of the cut. He took the scissors once again and started layering them out so that his hair barely touched his neck. He then used his fingers to comb it out and let it rest behind his ears. He inspected the style and was proud of his work, but something was missing. He walked over to his drawer and opened another compartment, digging through his clothes. He grabbed a piece of brown cloth and wrapped it over his head, hiding his hair under it other than his bangs. He knew his silver locks would stand out in a crowd so he had to hide them to blend in with the citizens. 

He then walked over to the mirror for the last time in final examination and gasped at the stranger in the reflection. Without the glim and glam of his royal clothing and jewelry, he was so... different. He looked like a commoner on the streets other than his cerulean blue eyes and the locks that struggled to escape. He would have gotten an earful if his father or brother saw him in this. Without his crown or his clothes, he was just another person. He was stripped of his title and he was no longer the prince of the land… He was just Viktor. 

He was himself.

_And oh how great that felt._

After approving of his new look, he pulled out a rope ladder he stashed inside the drawer. He dragged it out towards the terrace, praying his plan was going to work. With a mighty heave, he threw the ladder over the side and watched it fall down. 

But it wasn't long enough.

Viktor cursed to himself as he pulled the ladder back up to the platform. He was stuck. Surely he couldn't just jump and hope none of his bones would break. It was too much of a risk. All because of a simple miscalculation. But what else could he do? He wanted to fall on to his knees and just cry. He was never going to escape his prison. He could never run from the grasps of his royal bloodline. How could he free himself when he couldn't even do anything for himself? 

He was hopeless. 

He was trapped. 

It was better to admit defeat and accept his fate. He was going to stay in this palace forever. 

He then accidentally kicked one of the crumpled clothing on the floor. Usually Viktor would grimace in disgust, but a plan brewed in his mind. His face lit up as he grabbed all the clothing off the floor and started tying them together. He ripped a few of them from pulling too tightly and threw them out of the way. At least those clothes were some sort of use to him before they meet their timely death. He then tied the long line of clothes onto the end of the rope ladder and once again threw the ladder over the terrace. Thankfully, it reached the ground, complementing how crafty he was. He fastened the rope into the pillars of the terrace and started making his way down, step by step. His legs were shaking when they left the ground, but he wouldn't stop. A slight breeze shook the ladder, making Viktor cling tighter. His gut told him to step back on the terrace, back to safety, back in his home, but his heart only made him go further. He was too far to stop now. He soon reached the bottom of the ladder, slowly wrapping his legs around the clothing line. He then started sliding down, regretting he didn't wear shoes or gloves from the rope burn. But he was almost there. He knew everything would be easy after this obstacle. 

He felt the coldness of marble touch his feet and he pushed himself off. He had never been so grateful for the ground. With a forceful pull, he loosened the clothing line tied to the rope and the clothing floated down. He gathered them up, tying them all back together and wrapping it around his shoulder.. After taking a few breaths, he started walking out towards the edge of his garden. He walked past the fountain that he pushed the ugly suitor into and snickered. He would never forget the dreadful look of shock on her face. 

He finally approached the large, oppressive tree that stood at the edge of the garden. It was an old tree that was planted there since he was three. It was as if the tree grew up along with him, a fellow inmate trapped inside the walls. The tree leaned against the palace wall, but it was tall enough for someone to push themselves up over the wall. Viktor had been watching the height of the tree for a while and he was sure he could pull himself over the wall with the tree’s support. He stroked the bark of the tree, silently thanking the tree for bearing with him. He then reached for one of its branches and pulled himself up. Luckily, he was fit, so he found it no feat to climb the arms of the tree. He couldn't wait to finally see the other side of the wall. He was going to make it.

He then felt a harsh tug pulling his leg down. 

He lost his grip on the branch and slid down the trunk with a _thump_. He winced in pain and rubbed his back. Leaves fell down on his head as he tried to wipe some of them away. 

_What kind of bastard would pull him down when he was so close?_

A giant paw slammed next to his face and the prince gasped, looking into its ferocious green eyes. The beast of the night glared into him, baring its fangs. If looks could kill, Viktor would be dead a hundred times over. The animal looked at his brother, then the handmade rope on his shoulders, and back to his brother. Suddenly, the tiger started to transform to a rather pissed boy who was about to bust his brother’s ass.

_Oh…this bastard._

_“And where do you think **you're** going?”_ the boy growled. It was almost as if he was spitting poison into the older brother’s ears. “What the hell did you do to your hair?!? And why are you wearing those fucking clothes?!? They're for peasants! You better have a good excuse to not lock you up in JJ’s room for the rest of the night!” 

Viktor cringed at the thought. “Yuri,” the prince said, trying to calm him down. “I can explain.”

“You're trying to run away, aren't you?!?” It was more as a statement than a question. 

“I am,” Viktor declared in a hushed voice, staring down at the younger boy. “And there's nothing you can do to stop me.”

“You fucking moron!” Yuri exclaimed. “You're a prince for Allāh’s sake! You have responsibilities to fulfill while Dad's gone and you want to _run away?_ What are you…some cheap rip-off of that Juliet bitch? Stop dreaming and wake up to bloody reality! You're going to be _king!_ Get that through your goddamn skull already!” 

“You're too young to understand, Yuri.”

_“Bullshit,” Yuri_ hissed. “If you think that'll fool me, then you're no better than utter crap. And what do you think will happen when Dad finds out you escaped? He'll turn this whole country upside down to hunt you down!”

“Look,” Viktor said, sighing, “I'm only going to be gone for two days, tops. Father won't be back for another week so there's nothing to worry about. I'll be back before you know it. I just need you to cover up for me this one time.”

“And if I say no?”

“That's not an option.”

“I'm not letting you go.” Yuri looked as if he was about to pounce, but Viktor refused to back down. “Doesn't matter. You won't change my my mind.”

“You'll be killed out there.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You're not leaving.”

“I am.”

“I'll beat you up.”

“I’ll still go.”

“I'll call the guards.”

“I'll be gone by then. Just like I'll be doing now.”

_“You ungrateful piece of shit,”_ Yuri said in anger, getting closer to Viktor’s face. He kicked the tree with his foot which made the wood tremble. The older prince stiffened at the motion. “Give me one good reason to not drag your sorry ass back to your room right now.” 

Viktor stared at his younger brother, reading his movements and assessing the situation. He knew once he attempted to run, Yuri would scream and alarm the guards. Or break his legs. Either would be terrible. But then Viktor saw a faint glimmer of in his brother’s eyes, something unusual, something that told him that Yuri would listen to reason. It was almost like it was a hint of compassion. Maybe Yuri would actually _listen_ to him, not as the younger heir, but as his brother. Viktor took a deep breath as he was about to take the risk.

“Because you're my _brother_ ,” Viktor said, cupping the younger prince’s face. “And even though you don't show it, you actually care. I know this seems crazy, but I just have to do it. If I don't, I'm always going to regret it. Haven’t you ever wondered what it was like outside? To be normal? My life can't always be behind these walls without ever knowing what's on the other side. How can I rule a kingdom I never once stepped foot in? I just have to know. This is my only chance. Once I do this, I won't ever try to leave you or the palace ever again. It’s just for two days. I’m begging you. Trust me... Please, Yuri.”

Yuri stared at Viktor, almost in disbelief. The tension grew heavy as he tried to interpret Viktor’s words. For a moment, Yuri looked so…vulnerable. There was an awkward silence as his face fell into a scowl and he made a loud _tsk_ in his mouth. He then grabbed the collar of Viktor’s thobe and got on his tiptoes, trying to match Viktor’s height.

“Fine, _go!”_ Yuri yelled without remorse. “I don't need you anyway! But don't come crying to me when your fucking fantasy is nothing but a delusion and Dad beats the living crap out of you! Incompetents like you should just stay out of my way!” He then released Viktor and turned around to the other direction. In a mighty huff, he started to walk away, but then stopped. His back was still turned, but Viktor could tell Yuri was hesitant. 

_“Oi,”_ Yuri said in a softer tone, but still as fierce. “You promise you'll be back…?”

“I promise,” Viktor replied. 

There was silence between them again before Yuri spoke again. “Two days,” he said, holding up two fingers. “If you're not back here in two days, I'm calling the guards. I can cover you until then. Don't expect me to help you anymore than I already am.” 

“Thank you.” Viktor smiled. 

Yuri tensed at the gesture and then held out his middle finger as he walked off. “And don’t forget to invite me when Dad decides to beat your sorry ass!” 

And just like that, he disappeared without looking back. Viktor didn’t think that his speech would actually work, with his brother being so stubborn and prideful, but somehow he had convinced him. For Yuri to admit defeat was going everything against the boy’s entire being. Viktor praised Allāh for the little miracle that happened.

Once again, Viktor started climbing up the tree, lifting himself off the ground. He felt it was so much easier to pull himself up without his brother’s disapproval weighing him down. For Yuri to accept his departure must be a sign to finish what he started. 

Viktor reached for a branch, one after another, getting closer and closer to freedom. When he came to the highest branch, he tied the clothing line around it so he wouldn't fall. He then took in a breath as he jumped towards the wall ledge, barely grabbing onto it. He released a sigh of relief as he pulled himself up, straddling one leg up and over the wall.

And then he made it to the top. There he was, on the wall ramparts, looking down at the land before him. It was late at night, but he was amazed by the scenery in front of him. The moon was high above him, but he thought he could touch it if he was just a little higher. Buildings rose high and cast shadows onto the streets. Some rare houses had their lights on, but in an instant, the candles were blown out. Alleyways zigzagged everywhere with sharp turns like a maze. Tents were covering booths in the market, protecting its property. The main road to the palace struck straight through the middle like a river no one dared to cross. 

He loved this feeling. He had a view of the entire kingdom in his grasp and he wanted to stay there forever, but he had to keep moving if he didn’t want to get caught. He gave the rope a sharp tug before he started sliding down. He was not even halfway down when he suddenly heard a _snap_ on the other side of the wall. 

In an instant, his only support failed.

His heart stopped as he found himself falling. He was falling fast. Viktor’s eyes grew in panic, reaching for something to grab onto, but the wall showed him no mercy. He closed his eyes as he braced for impact. He didn’t expect his mission to end like this. Not when he was so close. He then opened his eyes in realization.

_No, this isn’t the end._

In a flash, he landed on his four feet, his paws digging into the dirt beneath him. Silver fur sprung from his skin which was decorated in black spots. His clothes disappeared along with his transformation. His canines turned into fangs while his face grew to be more cat-like. A tail sprouted from behind and moved without him noticing. His blue eyes stood out more in the darkness as his mouth curled into a smile.

He was alive.

The animal looked around and sniffed the air, wondering where to go. He took a step and winced in pain. He fell a bit harder on his left hind leg than he thought and pain shot into him when he tried to put pressure on it. It wasn’t going to be easy to walk any further. He sat down on the street and started caressing his foot, hoping to alleviate the pain. He didn’t know basic first aid so all he could do was sit there. He instincts told him to find a safer place to rest while he was injured, but he didn’t want to move. He felt that shifting back to his human state would cause more discomfort to his leg. He didn’t really want to look at his swollen ankle anyway. Maybe he could just call it a night and head back to the palace. He was only a few meters away from the entrance, which was nothing he couldn’t handle. He had already seen the city and he couldn’t go too far while he was wounded. He was eager to tell Yuri of what he had seen. Might as well head back, but maybe in a few minutes. Viktor closed his eyes and tried to relax.

_“ **What a beauty,** ”_ A voice whispered in a taunting voice. 

Viktor jerked his head and immediately got on all fours, growling and taking a whiff of their scent. They smelled of blood and metal. 

_“ **I’ve never seen a snow leopard so up close before.** ”_

_“ **You’re right!** ” _Another voice replied with a crooked smile. _“ **He’d be worth a lot of jewels! This would set us up for months! Looks like he’s hurt too! What luck!** ”_

_“ **Now, calm down boys,** ” _A deep voice bellowed as he pushed his subordinates out of the way. _“ **You don’t want to scare him away now, do you? We will all get our equal pay if we catch him. He’s a rare one, I’m sure of that.** ” _

Viktor knew exactly who they were. His father had been receiving reports about illegal hunters who would kidnap or kill the shapeshifters. There were numerous missing notices, each never found. The victims became just a memory as they were never seen again. He didn’t want to become one of them. Viktor sensed danger and he got ready to attack. The three men wore black clothes to blend in with the darkness. Around their waists was a sword worn against their hips. One of the two henchmen held a lit-lamp while the other had a giant bag. The leader of the group had a goatee which complemented his wicked grin. He signaled for his two men to move around the cat, and as they followed his order, he slowly walked towards Viktor, hand outstretched. 

_“ **Here kitty kitty…you’re a good kitty now, aren’t you?** ” _The man did not look friendly at all, contradicting his following words as he pulled out his sword. _“ **Don’t be afraid. We only need you to come with us. Just listen to me and no one gets hurt.** ” _

Viktor did not believe his words one bit. He felt the presence of the two men behind him, and in an instant, ran to the left as the men lunged at him. He barely managed to dodge with his twisted ankle, but he forced himself to move. The men started to chase him, making sure he wasn’t let out of their sights. They all lifted their swords and ran towards him. He was a true prize for the hunters and there was no way they were letting him escape. He sprinted down the street and turned at an alleyway. It was dark, but his vision proved to be a bit clearer in his animal form. 

_“ **He went this way!** ” _the leader yelled. _“ **After him!** ”_

Then the group seemed to split, with two of the henchmen running after Viktor, but there was no way they could outrun a snow leopard. He felt his hind leg dragging, but he ignored the pain and kept going. He ran with all his might, not knowing where he was or where he was going. He was afraid to stop if the men were close behind him. This was definitely not how he planned his first night to go. 

Suddenly, he saw the end of the alleyway and ran even faster to reach it. If he could make it back onto the street and hide in a separate alleyway, he could probably be able to escape from the hunters. He forced his legs to travel faster.

But then a shadow was cast over the alleyway. The leader stood there with open arms, blocking the exit. Viktor knew that he was waiting for his men to catch up so they could corner him. But he wasn’t going to give them that chance. He pounced onto the leader and knocked him down. The man grunted from the impact and kicked him in his injured leg, receiving a loud roar from Viktor. They were fighting for dominance as the animal struggled to keep the man pinned down. The man then reached for his sword, but Viktor kicked it away and dug his claws into the man’s shoulders. The man yelled in pain as red smeared his shirt. The more the leader struggled, the deeper claws dug into his skin. His eyes grew in fear as Viktor glared into them. He then heard the stomping of feet getting closer, knowing it was time to move. He growled once more at the man and pounced off him, hoping that scared him enough to make him give up. He ran out into the street and looked left and right for the best place to hide. If only he could get there in time. 

He could make it. 

He could do it.

And then he stopped.

Viktor turned his head as a sharp sting entered his side. He hesitantly turned his head to see his left side was fresh with blood, the tip of a knife now piercing more than his skin. The snow leopard roared loudly in response to the pain, his strength to stand gone and losing blood fast. He then felt a rough tug at his tail as the leader laughed at the poor animal. He removed the knife in a swift twist that made Viktor yelp in pain. The hunter started dragging him down the street where his men were still looking for him.

_“You caused me a lot of trouble.”_ The man sneered. _“But you’re bringing me the motherlode when I rip the skin off your flesh.”_

At these words, Viktor started to shake and felt fear overtake his whole body. He was going to be killed. He was going to die without his father or his brother ever knowing what happened to him. He was going to become some sort of product in another country. He was to be another missing report that would later disappear within the rest of the pile. He should have never wondered what the outside was like.. He should have stayed in the palace walls. He should have followed Yuri back inside. He should have never thought of escaping. 

And now here he was.

Alone.

Dying.

Suddenly, his animal instincts took over as he lunged at the man in a flash. The man was in shock as the leopard fought for control, baring its fangs at his face. Viktor then bit into the hunter’s arm, teeth sinking into flesh, tasting blood and snarling in response. The man screamed in agony at the loss of feeling in his arm,. and released Viktor’s tail as he held the injured limb in distress. 

Viktor took this as his chance to escape, leaving the man to howl his suffering, screaming at his men for help. Once again, Viktor was on the run, too afraid to look and see if they were still trailing him. When he felt he was far enough away, he dashed into an adjacent alleyway and hid in the darkness. 

Before he could take another step, he collapsed, panting long and hard. His movements slowed as his vision started getting blurry. A pool of blood surrounded his stomach area. There was no way he could run back to the palace in time for help. It would have been too late. He would rather not show his younger brother the weak state he was in and scar him for the rest of his life. It would be better if Viktor died here. The hunters would later find his body anyway. It was no use. His body growing colder by the second and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

This was it. 

He was going to die here. 

He looked up at the night sky as he felt himself losing consciousness. His body was growing numb. At least he was able to die free. He did the one thing he always wanted for so long. He wished he would have said goodbye to his family, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. But it was okay. He had no more regrets. He rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes, accepting his death.

_At least I’m free._

Suddenly, he felt warmth brush against his head. He tensed at the touch and took a whiff of the unfamiliar scent, not recognizing the mask of the hunters. It not only smelled of dirt and mutt, but something hidden underneath caught his attention; almost like honey, enough to make Viktor drool. He took another breath in and wished he could smell it forever. 

He forced his eyes open to find a blurry figure by his side. His vision could not let him focus fully on the person in front of him, but still one thing stood out. If Viktor was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up, his heart stopping at the sight of captivating brown eyes. They were as brown as dark chocolate, yet had a light hue of amber in them. They had an innocent look of an angel that made Viktor’s heart melt, and grew wider with realization that the animal was staring back. 

_Beautiful._

And then Viktor saw darkness.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for JJ to take action.

_“That son of a bitch,”_ Yuri muttered to himself as he pictured his fist connecting with his brother’s face. “Two days my ass…you fucking promised.” 

He stood near the door of the entrance just so when Viktor showed up, he could beat the living shit out of him. Yuri crossed his arms and tapped his fingers as he grew more and more impatient. He peered outside into the cold starry night, awaiting his brother’s return.

He knew something was wrong. 

Viktor said he’d be back by now. Two nights was already a stretch, but three was the limit. Yuri didn’t know if his brother was hurt or got himself lost, but he would be a fool to keep the young prince waiting. Maybe he lost track of time and was wandering around the streets. Maybe he drank a bit too much and was sleeping in some alleyway. Maybe he injured himself and couldn’t walk. Maybe he actually ran away and was never coming back. Maybe someone recognized the older prince and kidnapped him for ransom. Maybe he was captured by the hunters and sold off in another country. Maybe he was already dead.

No…no, he should be fine.

_But what if he wasn’t?_

Yuri should have never let him go. He was so stupid to trust in Viktor’s promise. Of course, his brother would get into all sorts of trouble. Why had he believed in such an idiot? If Yuri could have kicked his own ass, he would’ve. Now his brother was gone and his father would arrive with the news that his oldest son was missing. The sultan would flip.

_“Prince Yuri.”_ The sudden voice made Yuri jump. He looked up at the male voice, hoping it was Viktor, but to his disappointment, it was a guard. Correction, it was the new captain appointed after Crispino retired. He was tall and lean, his guard uniform pronouncing his muscles. His brown hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost blending with his tan complexion. His furrow was prominent and his frown was a hard line on his face. His purple eyes looked at him aggressively. Yuri never really liked him because of his possessive and controlling personality. He was the second person on his blacklist, other than JJ.

“My prince,” Michele said as he bowed. “May I ask why you are standing there so late at night? Are you expecting anyone?”

“No,” Yuri answered. “I'm only here for some fucking air. It gets stuffy in that damn room.”

“I see you still have that potty mouth. That is unfit for when you are going to rule as king.”

“I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, get out of my goddamn business. I'm the one making orders here, not _you._ And I'm not ruling anytime soon. Viktor is next in line.” 

Yuri heard the guard click his tongue at the comment made earlier. “Speaking of Prince Viktor, where is he at the moment?”

“He is in his room finishing up his paperwork before he turns in for the night. I advise you not to disturb him as he's been very busy.”

“Well, I'd like to speak with him. It's rather suspicious that he's been cooped up in his room for quite a while without coming out.”

“I can reassure you, he is fine. Leave him alone.”

“I would like to see that for _myself._ I know we don't get along well, but can we at least bear with each other?”

“I am telling you, _he is fucking fine.”_

“If he is fine, then it will be no problem if I visit.” 

“He is resting. _Do not_ bother him at this hour or else I will demote you back to a trainee along with your sister.” 

This struck a chord in Michele as he started staring Yuri down. “Sara has _nothing_ to do with this,” he hissed.

“Not with the kind of influence you're giving her. Just leave Viktor alone.”

“I will do what I want.” 

As soon as Michele was about to go, Yuri grabbed his hand with force and tightened his grip. The guard was surprised by the sudden jerk and turned to look at the boy with such anger in his eyes.

_**“Do you dare question me?”**_ Yuri seethed through his teeth as he glared down at Michele. His voice was like poison whispering into the guard’s ear. They had a sort of stare-down as purple eyes met green eyes. They had electricity flash between them before Michele took in a breath.

“My apologies, my prince. I will be taking my leave now.” The guard then bowed and left in the other direction. His anger was shown in his stiff shoulders and shaky fists. He disappeared down the hall after a final look at Yuri.

Yuri hated to worry. Whenever he got anxious, he could barely get anything done, and soon his responsibilities began to pile up. He'd been telling everyone that Viktor was in his room, catching up on papers, and that no one should disturb him. JJ didn’t bother pressing even further, seemingly pleased that ‘the nuisance’ was gone; Yuri thought he heard the asshole whistling down the hallway once. 

Whenever a servant asked for Viktor’s presence, Yuri would say Viktor was resting from all the hard work. They would then compliment how impressed they were of the heir for finally taking control of his life and doing all the work while the king was away. 

It was lies. All fucking lies. Instead, Yuri was doing both of their shares while getting no damn break or appreciation. He hated that Viktor was taking all the credit when he was out doing who-knows-what, that lazy ass. 

Yuri hadn't been sleeping from overwork and the stress that his brother wasn't coming back. He was afraid of warning the guards, since they would cause a ruckus in the palace. He didn't know what else to do other than wait for Viktor’s return.

The palace was quiet. Too quiet. Without Viktor's constant whining and drama, Yuri realized how lonely it was without him. Sure, his brother was a pain in his neck, but he still was the only company Yuri had, the one person who cared about him. Yuri didn't show it, but he really did love his brother. 

He had only been eight when their mother died. At first, he refused to cry, only silently watching as his older brother wail like a baby. But after the funeral, Viktor followed Yuri into his room and closed the door. In an instant, he had rushed in to wrap his arms around his younger brother, hiding Yuri’s head in his shirt. He told him it was alright to cry since no one else was around, that Yuri didn't have to be strong anymore. At those words, Yuri broke down, hiding his tears as Viktor patted his head. 

That was the last time Yuri had ever cried. 

Since then, his temper took a turn for the worse as he tried to cast off his emotions. Because of his arrogant and stubborn personality, no one really approached him. Every time someone bothered to chat with him, he would snark back with a nasty comeback and colorful language which tended to scare them away. Viktor, though, was well-liked with the servants—especially with the girls—even though he was a known troublemaker. He would woo them with his looks and joke around as if they've been friends for years, much was easier to talk to than his prickly younger brother. 

But Yuri told himself that he didn't mind. He wasn’t going to change who he was for anyone. He didn't need friends or allies who would stay with him only since he was a prince, and then backstab him after they used him. He didn't need that. They would never be able to understand him. He had responsibilities he needed to fulfill as the royal second son. He could handle it. He was fine by himself.

_But he wanted so much more._

What he wouldn’t give to finally have someone to depend on. He wanted someone he could talk to, without them being afraid or taking advantage of him because he was a prince. He wanted someone who wasn't forced or assigned to him and only wanted him for his company. He wanted to tell them stories to get rid of their loneliness. He wanted someone to bring him up when he was down. He wanted someone he could tell his worries to and have a shoulder to cry on. He wanted someone he could trust. 

He wanted a _friend_.

But he knew that couldn't ever happen.

Yuri sighed as his eyes grew soft. A moment of weakness appeared on his face. He looked up at the crescent moon hanging up in the sky over his head, praying his brother was alright. He couldn't bear the thought that Viktor was dead. Without his older brother, Yuri was alone.

_“Viktor…come fucking home already.”_

 

***

 

“King JJ, King JJ! You're being summoned!”

“Why, hello beautiful!” JJ greeted with a wink. “You're too kind! What seems to be the problem?”

“There is a messenger demanding to see the sultan at the door.” The girl was shorter than him, with short blonde curly hair and petite in her maid uniform.

“I see, then it is not the JJ style to keep our guest waiting! I will be there shortly! Thank you, my princess.” 

The servant girl blushed and bowed. JJ thought how adorable she was as she scurried away. 

In a hurry, he walked towards the door in strides so that his cape floated with him. The halls he passed through were extravagant,painted a cream color that was never dirtied. He stepped on a red carpet that stretched all the way to the end. The windows on one side were huge, but were draped with large, silk curtains. 

The other maids chattered excitedly as JJ walked past them, quite handsome in their eyes. He performed his usual pose which made the girls squeal in delight. He was always the talk of the room whenever he showed up, up until the point that bastard Viktor would usually appear and steal the spotlight from him. 

Soon JJ was at the door and opened it, revealing a tall man who with brown hair and a stern face. JJ recognized the man right away as one of the messengers from his own country.

“Liam!” JJ cried as he gave a hug. “How great it is to see you! I welcome you into the palace! You must be exhausted from your travels! Come, come! You can rest in the throne room!”

“Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline, Prince JJ.” Liam bowed to the prince. “I'm only here to deliver this message. Is the sultan present at the moment?”

“Unfortunately, he is out for the time being. As the royal advisor, I will take this message to the sultan as soon as he returns.”

“I’m sorry, but I was ordered to hand this directly to the sultan. I will wait until he returns.”

“No, no, I wouldn't dream of letting a busy man like you wait! I am the sultan's most trusted servant so I can gladly hold on to his letter. Besides, you have a family now, don't you? How is your wife?”

“Oh, Ava is doing just fine! She just gave birth to our daughter, but she is doing better. We are all happy.”

“I’m thankful for your good fortune. I hope you continue being happy for the rest of your life.”

“Thank you, Prince JJ. That's good to hear, and it’s nice to know we have your blessing.”

“You must be on your way! A father must be there for his child.” JJ replied with a sad smile, thinking of his own father. 

“I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad you're doing well for yourself after all these years.”

“Of course I am! I feel that becoming king will only be a matter of time for me now!”

“If you say so, Prince JJ.”

“And what do you mean by that?” JJ asked, his voice a little harsh.

“Oh, nothing. I will inform my king how you're doing. He will be pleased by your progress. I see that the letter will be in good hands so I will be taking my leave now. If you will excuse me.” The messenger bowed again and then left. 

JJ closed the door before he opened the letter in his hands. It hadn’t been originally addressed to him, but now that he was in charge, he felt at liberty to read it.

When he reached the end of the message, his entire body was suddenly shaking, eyes growing dark. He sauntered to the one place he could be left alone, rage emanating from his body as a dark aura surrounded him. No servants questioned or came near the royal advisor as he stomped through the halls, now seemingly more afraid of him than wooed. 

For the second time, JJ’s world was crashing down, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the light to disclose the hidden room, slipping into his secret lair and shutting the door behind him. 

That’s when the chaos began.

Once again, he was in his private study and trashing the place, flipping tables and knocking down shelves until books were tossed across the floor. His screams echoed throughout the room as he cursed so loud that it was a marvel that no one overheard him. 

His eyes darted back to the letter that had fallen on the floor, and he picked it up, hands trembling as he carefully read the letter once again:

 

**Yakov:**

**My dearest friend, I thank you for taking care of this conceited son of mine. I hope he has not been causing any trouble with you and is doing well with your guidance; I am forever in your debt for your hospitality.**

**But I have great news to share with you! My second son has agreed to ascend the throne and he is ruling over the kingdom wonderfully! Since a suitable heir has been chosen, this means you can send back Jean-Jacques. There is no longer a need to keep him away from this country now that he no longer has a chance to control it. His younger brother and sister will be delighted to hear of his return, and even with his pompous personality, Nathalie and I still miss our oldest son. I pray that his egotistical behavior has simmered down a lot by the time he comes back.**

**Alain**

**P.S. I heard that your eldest son is quite the troublemaker over there. Feel free to send him here if he becomes too much of a hassle.**

 

JJ torethe letter into pieces and stomped on its remains as if they were bugs smashed underneath his feet. They had planned this from the start behind his back, how dare his father send him off to another country so his people would forget about him! JJ thought he was here to learn how to be a ruler from the sultan, not so his brother could take his next place in line! He was supposed to be king! Instead, he had been betrayed by his father and the sultan. The entire time, Yakov knew that JJ was never going to be king, but had played along the stupid charade. 

JJ’s hope shattered as the situation sank into his darkened heart. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how the JJ style should be. He had to fix this. He had to make everything right again.

Then something inside him snapped. It was as if someone flipped a switch in him and he could feel himself starting to change. Inside, he felt cold. In his eyes, only darkness and malice remained hidden within its orbs. 

_He had to get that lamp no matter what._

It didn’t matter how; he needed to find the lamp and receive his three wishes. He had no clue at all who this ‘diamond in the rough’ could be, nor did he have the key to the ‘Cave of Wonders’, but there was no way he was going to back down now. He would make those who thought of him as a fool pay. He was going to take revenge against his father and Yakov, showing that he shouldn’t be treated lightly. He needed to become the most powerful man in all the land. Soon, he would have control of it all. That would show them. Then they would bow to him.

_And then the world would be his._

Out of nowhere, the familiar voice of a bird caught his attention. JJ glanced up at the window as the sound grew closer with every flap. The raven flew through the window and landed on the floor in time to transform into his human self. He looked like he was going to fall over any minute from exhaustion, dark circles now around his eyes from lack of sleep. 

“You’re back!” JJ replied with enthusiasm, his smile returning. “That must mean that you completed your mission!” 

Georgi looked down nervously and gulped as he dug through the pocket of his pants. He then opened his hand to reveal a shiny gold pendant in his grasp. 

JJ instantly grabbed it and inspected its beauty. The metal didn’t look over a day old, with no sign of tarnish, the gold so lustrous that he could see his own reflection in its tiny structure. It had been elegantly crafted into the shape of a beetle, its features outlined in realistic detail.

Except, it was only half.

“Georgi…” JJ said with a snarl. “I thought I said you could only come back when you have _both_ halves of the beetle. You better have a good explanation as to why you only brought me _half_.” 

“Well… you see…” Georgi muttered. “I was scouting around for the pendant and I saw it with some low-life thief trying to sell it off. I knew that he stole it, so I threatened him and asked where the other piece was. I searched him, but there was no sign of the other half…” 

“And you’re here because…?” 

“I thought you would be satisfied that I at least got one part of it for you,” Georgi replied. 

JJ gave out a heavy sigh with a disappointed look. “Tell me, Georgi,” he said, shaking his head, “what am I going to do with one half of the beetle? Without the other half, we won’t be able to get into the ‘Cave of Wonders’. Without the other half, we won’t be able to get the lamp. Without the other half, we won’t get our wishes granted by the genie. Without the other half, you will _never_ be able to reunite with your Anya and you will _never_ be able to get her to love you. Why? Because you’re a loser who can’t even get one simple direction right. You will remain the heartbroken mess you are.”

Georgi looked devastated at his remarks, but JJ continued to order, “Now go! You’re wasting time here standing around instead of looking for the other part of the pendant!”

“But master,” Georgi whimpered. “I’ve been out for almost two days straight looking for that. Can I have a short break?” He hoped he would get at least a little sympathy, but judging by the look on JJ’s face, he immediately regretted asking.

“A break?” JJ smirked. “A break, you ask? You can get your _break_ when you find me the rest of the pendant! I won’t ask you a second time to go now! And don’t you dare come back without the other half!” 

Georgi hesitantly looked outside as he shifted into a raven and started flying up towards the window. For a moment, he staggered, slightly tilting to the side from fatigue. But JJ watched with no sign of mercy, even after seeing Georgi’s pitiful animal form. Determining there was no point in pleading his case now, Georgi flew out of the room and back out into the cold night. 


	6. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets his precious cinnamon roll.

_Viktor had to be dreaming._

His eyes repeatedly blinked and stared at the cracked ceiling above him. He was in his animal form, laying on a rug for a bed, his back sore from the position he had slept in. Beside him was a jug filled with water and a piece of bloody cloth. He looked around as he inspected the old, stuffy building he was in, though there wasn’t much to see. A purple curtain was draped over one side of the wall, with light attempting to escape through holes made by moths. There was a table with two chairs, and some jars were on it as well as on the floor. There were a few rags here and there, and dust filled the room like it was the air he breathed. 

This was definitely not his room. 

_Maybe I’m already dead._

Viktor made an effort to stand up, but he winced as pain shot up his side. He reluctantly looked down at his side and saw bandages wrapped around his stomach area. They were pretty old, but he didn’t complain. He was just glad to be breathing. He tried to move his hind leg, but stopped at the discomfort he received. His leg was also bandaged up, but it didn’t hurt as much as before. Well, not as much as his side. 

The pain only proved to him that he was alive. 

His heightened hearing caught approaching footsteps in his direction and he stiffened. He was ready to get on all fours, but his body refused to fully get up. Before he could do anything, a shadow appeared and entered the room. There wasn’t a door so his shadow seemed to grow with each step. Viktor was struck with fear as he struggled to get up. 

Suddenly, a boy peered his head through the entrance and laid eyes on the hurt animal. He was a young boy with tan skin and blonde hair, other than the one striking red clump in the middle, and he wore a combination of gold and red clothing. His big, auburn eyes stared at Viktor from a distance before he made his way inside the room. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” The boy spoke, getting closer to Viktor. His voice was loud and excited. “Don’t get up just yet! Your wounds might reopen again!” 

He took a step towards Viktor, who growled in his throat. The young boy yelped in surprise. “Don’t be scared! I’m not here to hurt you!” He stretched out his hand for Viktor to smell it and know he wasn’t a threat. He tried to inch closer. “My name is Kenjirou! My master found you and brought you here to get you treated! I’m only here to help you!”

Viktor took a cautious whiff of Kenjirou and smelled a mixture of spice and rodent, but nothing dangerous. Kenjirou took a step closer to the point where he was touching the Viktor’s nose, and Viktor nudged his hand in return. Kenjirou lit up and smiled, revealing a sharp fang in his mouth. He seemed so sweet and innocent; Viktor wished Yuri had been more like that when he was younger. 

Kenjirou’s hand then dropped as he crouched down and examined the injury. From the sudden earlier movement, Viktor's gash had slightly reopened and fresh blood was starting to ooze. Kenjirou began unwrapping the bandages to uncover the bloody mess. The stab wound was already healing, but it would take longer for a complete recovery. Viktor was afraid to look down at the gash at his side, half-expecting his guts to slip out, but he was astonished to see that someone had already treated it. His once open gash had been stitched together, even though it was still bleeding a little from him trying to get up in a hurry. 

Kenjirou looked sick to his stomach at the blood as he poured the entire jug of water onto the wound, clearly not knowing what he was doing. Viktor hissed from the sting of the cold water, scaring Kenjirou into taking a step back. 

They were both too distracted to notice the other young man coming into the room.

_“Kenjirou, what are you doing?”_

Viktor tensed at the sudden voice of another stranger. Before he saw them, he took a deep whiff of the air. His eyes shot open at the familiar scent of honey that intoxicated his nose, searching for its owner. 

Viktor gasped. 

In the middle of the room was a man around his twenties, tall and slightly muscular. He had a pale complexion that seemed to sparkle in the light, and his black locks, dark as the night sky, rested on his forehead in clumps. His nose was as cute as a button, lips so plump Viktor could kiss them. The man had an expression of embarrassment from the way Viktor examined every single inch of him, his cheeks tinting a rosy shade of pink. His clothes were composed of a cream shirt, a royal blue vest, a black sash, and white harem pants that caressed his curves; he had hips that would make any woman beg. The man walked over to grab the first-aid supplies, bending over to pick them up, and Viktor realized he could stare at that ass all day.

The one thing that Viktor couldn’t take his sight off of was the man’s eyes: they were a chocolate brown hue with a tint of amber hiding in the shadows. They were filled with such life, but also an their alluring appearance made Viktor’s knees buckle. The eyes were more of an almond-shape, complementing the man’s features. Everytime he blinked, Viktor saw a glimpse of full, dark eyelashes that made him swoon. 

Those eyes seemed to pull Viktor into a trance, for when he looked into them, it was like opening a gateway into the world of which he wanted to be a part of. He wished he was a teardrop so he would be born in those eyes, live on those cheeks, and die on those lips. 

Viktor’s mind blanked as he remembered those eyes from before; even though the man now had his glasses on, nothing could distract from how enchanting his eyes were. It was impossible for Viktor to look away, especially when he smelled the nostalgic scent of honey, confirming that this was his saviour. 

Now that he laid his eyes on him, Viktor knew his world would be changed forever.

“I’ll take it from here,” the man said, bending down next to Kenjirou. His voice was as smooth as velvet. “Why don’t you fetch us more water?” 

Kenjirou nodded as he grabbed multiple jars in his arms and ran out to fill them. The man chuckled and started to dampen the cloth with the remaining water. 

“Now, this may hurt a little…” The man slowly placed the cloth onto the wound and gracefully cleaned it. Viktor gritted his teeth, but it wasn’t too much for him to handle. The man seemed nervous under the scrutiny of Viktor’s intense stare, his hands trembling as he worked. But he looked so serious as he concentrated on the stitches, his gaze never wandering from the gash. Viktor watched as the man finished wiping off the blood and grabbed the bandages. “This may be asking too much, but I will need you to stand up. I would have asked Kenjirou to help lift you, but he’s not here. It will only last a moment.” 

With a grunt, Viktor used his strength to push himself off the ground just enough for the man to wrap the bandages around his stomach, trying to do it as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t have to suffer any longer. 

“I’m sorry if this isn’t enough.” The man had such a sad expression it made Viktor’s heart ache. “But I only know basic first-aid. I wish I could do more. It would be better if you had that checked out by a real doctor.” 

Viktor responded by crawling over and resting his head on the man’s leg, taking him by surprise. His lips grew into a sweet grin that made Viktor’s heart skip a beat as a hand started to stroke his head with the same warmth he had felt the previous night. The man was too cute for words, with a smile that could pull on the heartstrings of any woman. 

In Viktor’s mind, he was perfection.

“My name is Yuuri…” He said.

_Yuuri._

_Yuuri._

_Yuuri…_

Viktor loved how the name rolled off the tongue. The name was identical to his brother’s, but he loved the sensation of the exaggerated ‘u’. The name perfectly suited his savior.

“I’m not sure if you remember, but I found you injured in an alleyway. I hope you don’t mind that I took you home to treat you.” Yuuri gave another warm smile. “And thank you for trusting me.”

_Not at all. I should be the one thanking you._ Viktor purred and snuggled closer to Yuuri, who took notice, his blush spreading to his ears. 

“You’re very affectionate, aren’t you?” Viktor nodded. “You understand me so that must mean you’re a shapeshifter, though I haven’t seen your breed before. I’ve never seen such a beautiful animal like you.”

_Not as beautiful as you._

“And your eyes are such a rare color, too! It’s as if I’m looking into the ocean as the waves crash into the shore.”

_I’m the one getting lost in your eyes._

“I bet you get all kinds of suitors at your door.”

_Only the slutty bitches my dad assigns._ Viktor shook his head and Yuuri laughed like he had a hard time believing that. Viktor loved the sound of Yuuri’s laughter as it bounced around inside his ears.

“Unfortunately, I never had any confidence in myself, so talking to girls makes me nervous. Not like girls ever want to approach me.”

_With your attractiveness, anyone would be nervous to talk to you, but that just mean less competition for me._

“Sorry if I’m boring you with all of this. I don’t really go out much, and socializing isn’t my specialty.”

_I could listen to your voice all day._

“You’ve been asleep for almost three days with a fever, so your family must be worried about you.” Yuuri’s face then fell as his eyes lost some of their life, and he looked down at his hands. “It must be nice to have a family. I have people close to me that I consider my family, but I wonder why I was left all alone. Was I a mistake?” 

_You could never be a mistake. Even if you were, you’d be one I would want to make over and over again._

“Was I not wanted?”

_Who wouldn’t want you?_

“What did I do _wrong?”_

_You never did anything wrong._

“I’ve always wanted to know that answer. I want to know why I’m here… If I’m meant to be something more...” 

Suddenly, tears fell onto Yuuri’s palms in droplets. Yuuri quickly took off his glasses and wiped them away as Viktor kept staring with sorrow buried in his eyes.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry about telling you all this!” Yuuri stammered, putting his glasses back on. “I didn’t mean to dump my problems on you! It’s just that…I feel like I can trust you. I mean, I don’t know if you trust me. You’re still in your animal form, but I understand your suspicions. You were brought into a strange place out of nowhere and here I am, crying and whining like a child! I must sound crazy to you. But then again, I’m talking to myself.” 

Yuuri tried to laugh at himself, but his sadness leaked through his charade. He looked away, trying and failing to get a hold of himself. He then got up, excusing himself, and walked out of the room. 

Viktor was disappointed that Yuuri didn’t speak to him more. He wanted to walk over and comfort Yuuri, but his leg still felt sore. Viktor needed to get himself up at some point though; he couldn’t lay there forever. 

He needed to show he trusted Yuuri. 

Viktor forced himself up slowly and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to block the pain as his fur retreated back to his skin, revealing his pale skin underneath. His structure grew taller as his ragged clothes appeared over his body. His silver hair swayed over his sapphire eyes that were filled with fascination. His paws turned into feet, but he felt a sting as his hind leg shifted to a twisted ankle. Surprisingly, the stitches on his side weren’t affected when he changed. 

After the transformation, he wasn’t in too much pain, but he still needed some help in getting up. He made an effort to stand up, using the wall for support as he shifted the weight off of his left side, and then pushed himself off to see if he could find his balance. But he shoved too hard and started to fall. He attempted to grab at something to stabilize himself, only to end up slamming into the table and accidently knocking over one of the jars off its surface. The jar crashed into the ground and shattered into pieces at Viktor’s feet. He looked at the floor in horror; he wasn’t hurt, but he dreaded Yuuri’s reaction. 

“What was that?” Yuuri yelled from the outside. He rushed in, sweat dripping from his face as his eyes widened.

Except he wasn’t looking at the broken shards on the ground.

He was looking at the gorgeous stranger now in his room.

The stunning man had hair that rested on his head like snow, styled so his bangs would slightly fall on one side of his face. It fell perfectly on his flawless pale complexion, complementing each other. His sky blue eyes flickered in the light and Yuuri could stare into them all day and not know which was prettier: the water, the sky or the man’s eyes. 

This man was too ethereal to exist. Even with the old, baggy clothes he wore, it was easy to see his structure was lean and muscular; he had the kind of body that the girls would go gaga for. Yuuri bet it was hard for Allāh to make a man so perfect. 

As soon as Viktor saw Yuuri, his mouth formed a smile shaped like a heart. _“Yuuuuri…”_ he said playfully, slightly rolling the ‘r’.

Yuuri felt his entire face turn red. He then snapped himself out of the trance the sudden appearance of the man had him under and quickly looked for the injured snow leopard, but to no avail. The rug was still there, but no animal. 

Yuuri glanced back at the man who called his name and searched for any signs of the animal. When he realized the man was leaning on the table for support, Yuuri’s eyes started to examine the rest of the man’s body from head to toe, until his focus slowly zeroed in on the ankle wrapped in bandages. 

Viktor caught on to what Yuuri was thinking and unbuttoned his stock thobe so the bandage on his stomach could be seen. Yuuri slightly blushed at the sight of defined abs and muscles, and shifted his gaze to Viktor’s eyes one more time, seeing the familiar blue that had clouded his mind before. He remembered the desire of swimming into the ocean in those eyes.

“By the way you’re staring at me, it’s almost as if you’re trying to eat me,” Viktor purred in his throat. While Yuuri probably didn’t think he could turn any more red, Viktor thought his timid nature was cute.

“Y-you…” Yuuri stuttered. “Y-you’re the snow leopard?”

“Yes.” Viktor tried to stand up on his own, finding his balance. Hiding his pain, he then walked towards Yuuri and cupped his chin in his hands. Yuuri’s eyes widened as blue eyes met brown ones, and Viktor asked, _“Do you like what you see?”_

Yuuri swallowed nervously as he tried to find an answer. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

Suddenly, Viktor started to slump as he fell into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri caught his weight in a flash, and after seeing the pain Viktor was in from standing too long, he put an arm around Viktor’s shoulders for support. They walked together, Viktor leaning heavily on Yuuri and surprised by how much stronger Yuuri was than he looked. 

Yuuri sat Viktor down on a chair so he could rest, then kneeled down to lift Viktor’s injured foot and see the damage. It was still a bit swollen, but it would only take a few more days before Viktor would be able to walk around without any help. 

While on the floor, Yuuri saw the broken remains of the jar, and started picking them up with his hands. He sliced his finger from one of them and winced in pain. Viktor saw the drop of blood beginning to form and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, bringing it to his lips and licking the blood away. The intimate action made Yuuri blush to his ears, and he pulled his hand away in shock.

“What’s the matter Yuuri?” Viktor asked, sounding a bit hurt. “Do you not like me in my human form?”

“N-n-n-no!” Yuuri cried, shaking his head and arms rapidly. “I was just surprised. And I don’t mind either of your forms…” _It’s just that everytime I look at you, my heart stops._

“I see, I'm glad to hear I'm not hated.” Viktor gave a heartwarming smile that lit up Yuuri’s already overheated face. Yuuri then got up and placed the shards into a separate jar before he sat in a chair on the other side of the table.

“You're not from here, aren't you?” he asked.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Just a little. I haven't seen you on the streets.” _I would have noticed you from the start if I saw you before._

“My name is Viktor. Thank you for saving me when I was injured. I owe you my life.” Viktor then started to bow. Yuuri started to panic, asking for Viktor to lift his head. Viktor looked up to Yuuri’s flushed face. 

“I-it was n-no problem!” Yuuri stammered, bowing instead. “It was a-an honor. Do you feel pain anywhere?”

“Not really, thanks to you. I want to do something for you in return.”

“You don’t have to! I’m just glad that I have some company. Having you listen to my problems is enough payment itself. But I am curious on how you obtained such severe injuries.” 

Viktor grimaced at the memory of that night: running from the hunters, the loneliness he felt, how lost he was, getting stabbed and dragged away, and losing hope of escape. It replayed in his head like a movie. 

Yuuri watched his face fall and regretted bringing up the subject. “I’m sorry if I am intruding at all. I didn’t mean to…”

“No...after what you’ve done for me, you deserve to know,” Viktor said, clenching his fists. “I accidently fell and twisted my ankle. While I was resting, these hunters realized I was hurt and took the opportunity to attack me. I couldn’t run very fast, but luckily as a snow leopard I was able to outrun them. Well, except for one. The leader cut me off in an alleyway and we had to fight. At some point, I was able to escape, but he came up from behind me and stabbed me. He tried to drag me away to his men and I panicked. I lunged at him and bit his arm so he would release me. I then hid in alleyway, praying that they wouldn’t find me.

“I was…so scared. He kept talking about ripping the skin off of me and selling me like some sort of object. I had nowhere to go nor anyone to depend on. I thought I was going to die. I accepted it.” 

He paused and then looked into Yuuri’s eyes which were shimmering with tears. Viktor was touched that Yuuri wanted to cry for his sake. “And then you found me.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Yuuri said with sympathy. “You didn’t deserve that. No one does. Unfortunately, this is common in our country. It’s usual to have people disappear without a trace, so it’s better to stay indoors at night. They are always looking for children who wander off from their parents, or someone coming home late from work. Just be more careful next time. I wish the sultan took more precautions against them, but I guess he has more responsibilities to attend to other than this. I don’t blame him.” 

As soon as his father got home, Viktor was intent on making him and assign more laws against the hunters. No one should suffer like he did that night. “Maybe if we told the sultan, we could persuade him to have harsher punishments on them.”

“That wouldn’t work… He wouldn’t listen to a bunch of peasants.”

“You’re his people too,” Viktor argued. “He needs to know. You can’t expect him to know everything about his kingdom when his people don’t speak up.”

“I guess you’re right…” Yuuri said. “It would be better if someone like you told him, since you went through it. It should be told by someone with experience than from stories.”

“Me? Oh no…” Viktor said, thinking about how much trouble he’d be in if his father found out. “I’m not usually from here, so a citizen should say it.”

“That’s true...” Yuuri wondered. “What were you doing out at night anyway?” 

Viktor gulped as he attempted to make up a good excuse. 

“Oh, I was just out taking a walk under the starry sky, exploring the city.” He put on one of his playful smiles that usually let him get away with almost anything and tried to dodge the question. “Well, enough about me. What about you?”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, clearly startled. “What could you possibly want to know about me?”

“I want to know everything about you.” Viktor chuckled when he saw Yuuri’s face flush. “But I really want to know what happened to you before, the part that made you so upset.”

Yuuri was shaken up at the topic of his past, placing his hands on the table. He hesitated to answer, but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I…I was abandoned in an alleyway when I was just a baby…” he muttered. “A baker found me when I cried and took me to a friend he trusted. She was a dancer, but she always made time for me. She gave me a home, fed and clothed me, even taught me to dance. She became my mother, but she died from an illness and the man who originally found me took me in. He pushed me to always follow my dreams and to find my true purpose. He was like my father. At the time, business wasn’t doing well for him and I felt bad that he was wasting his limited earnings on me. I left home to ease the burden off him, but I realized it was a lot harder to live on my own in a world like this. I had to fight off loneliness and hunger. I had to resort to stealing. A few years later, I found Kenjirou, alone like me, and took him under my care. We’ve been together ever since. He became my little brother. 

“I had my own family…but I always wondered what my real family was like. It’s not like I don’t appreciate what I have now, I was just curious. I wanted answers. Do I look like my parents? Did I have any siblings? Why did they leave me there? Was I needed? Why was I born?” 

Yuuri’s eyes started to water again and Viktor had the urge to kiss his tears away. Yuuri himself noticed the water droplets and looked down to wipe them away. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but Viktor still found him beautiful. Yuuri then reached down his shirt to reveal a hidden necklace, made out of gold and shaped as one half of a beetle. 

“This was with me when my father found me.” His voice cracked as he started to tremble. He rubbed the pendant and saw his reflection. “I never once let it leave my neck. I won’t even let Kenjirou wear this. It’s the only proof that my parents cared about me. That maybe they had no choice but to leave me. That maybe I’m _worth_ something.” 

At this point, his sadness became too much to bear as he started choking on his tears. Here he was, opening his heart to a man he barely knew and crying in front of him. Yuuri tried to make the tears stop, but they kept flowing. He could no longer hide the pain he felt all those years. 

It was too much. 

Instinctively, Viktor reached over on the table and touched Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was alarmed, but this time he let Viktor put his hand over his, the feeling so warm and comforting. It seemed to calm him down, stopping his tears. 

Yuuri then looked up and Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. Viktor gave a genuine smile, and in response, Yuuri smiled back with all of his heart. It was the brightest smile Viktor had ever seen, and he slightly blushed from the sudden notion of wishing Yuuri smiled like that with him all the time. 

Viktor got up, forgetting about the pain in his leg, and pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. Yuuri tensed for a moment, but then melted into the embrace, his trembling slowly fading. Viktor’s scent of rosemary and pine seemed to calm him down. Their body heat mixed together and their hearts beat as one. Yuuri fit perfectly in Viktor’s arms as if he was meant to be there.

_No one had ever made Viktor feel like this._

Viktor felt so much inside of him. He wanted to know everything about Yuuri. He wanted to hug him every time he was lonely. He wanted to wipe his tears away. He wanted to see his smile all the time. He wanted to make him the happiest man in the world. He wanted to be a part of his story. He wanted to be his future. He wanted to stay by his side. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to give him the world. He wanted to tell him that he was meant to be here. He wanted to prove to him that he was not a mistake. He wanted to show him he was loved.

_Viktor was in love._

They held each other so closely as they wished time would stop, not noticing the quick flapping of wings near the window that flew away into the sunset.

 


	7. King JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi puts the pieces together and JJ takes the credit as usual.

Georgi had been flying for hours, but it seemed like days, maybe even weeks. It didn’t matter. He had found what he’d been looking for and flew back to his master in haste. He was tired and cold, the wind biting back at his wings with full force. He fought to carry on, sleep deprivation finally getting to him. Every once in awhile, his arms ceased to flap and he would start falling, but before he hit the ground, he would get himself back in the air far from the naked eye. He seemed to blend in with the night sky, using the moon above him as his only light. He had to think of JJ’s wrath and his hope for Anya to push himself, and it seemed to be working.

He soon recognized the giant building that was the palace and swooped back down. He saw the familiar window and flew faster so no one could spot him. Preparing to land, he was interrupted by JJ flipping books and throwing them into the air, and Georgi had to dodge many times so he wouldn’t get hit. It looked like JJ was having another one of his tantrums again. Georgi knew when his master didn’t get his way, things would get ugly.

“ **THIS BLASTED PIECE OF CRAP!!!** ” JJ yelled as he knocked all the books onto the floor. “This is freaking impossible! What does it even mean to ‘not appear as what they seem’? How am I supposed to find this ‘diamond in the rough’ out of all the people in the world?!? I am nowhere close to figuring this out anytime soon! Who could this be?” He then lost the fire in him as he slumped on his chair. “It’s hopeless. Not only can’t I get my hands on the key, now I am losing my head over this bastard.” 

JJ breathed a sigh and placed his head in his hands on the table. Georgi took this as an opportunity to fly down and land on the table without being attacked by books. His master looked up from the slight _thunk_ on the desk.

“What is it now, Georgi?” JJ asked, his voice lost. “Do you have the other piece?” 

Suddenly, the bird started taking the form of a human sitting on the table. Georgi was so exhausted; he looked like he was about to drop dead. His hair was more out of place from just the breeze he felt in the sky. If the walking dead existed, he may have been considered a candidate.

“Not yet, master,” Georgi said. “I have news to report.”

“This better be good news,” JJ said as he rolled his eyes. He tried to make himself sound intimidating, but the gloominess made him seem more depressed.

“I have tracked down the other half of the beetle.”

At those words, JJ’s ears perked up as he jumped up in excitement. Light was back in his eyes as he started shaking his servant. “You have?!? That’s wonderful news!” JJ exclaimed, almost about to hug Georgi. “Where is it? Who has it? Why don’t you have it now?”

“The other half is with some street rat on the other side of town. I saw it with my own eyes around his neck; there’s no doubt about it.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go retrieve it!”

“But JJ, we might have a slight problem…” Georgi muttered. 

The royal advisor’s face fell. “And that is…?”

“Haven’t you noticed that Viktor hasn’t been around for a few days?”

“The spoiled brat? What’s the point in bringing him up? His brother told me he has been studying in his room the entire time.”

“Well, he was actually missing for the past few days.”

“And I care because…?”

“Viktor is with the street rat,” Georgi confessed, watching JJ’s eyes grow wide. The room was silent as the information started to sink in. In mere moments, JJ was laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. The sound echoed through the entire room which surprised the heck out of Gerogi. He wasn’t sure why JJ was laughing and was too afraid to ask. 

“You’re joking, right?” JJ asked, wiping tears from his eyes. “A prince…hanging out with a street rat… That’s just priceless! How would he even escape?”

“I don’t know, but I did see him. They appear to be close.”

“So our sultan-to-be is sneaking off to have a playdate with some low-life commoner? Our Viktor is rolling around in the mud with a thief? I can’t wait to see when Yakov hears about this! It’ll be a must-see!”

“Umm, master?” Georgi piped in. “Aren’t we getting a little off-topic?”

“Yes, yes, of course! I will retrieve the brat myself and confiscate the pendant from the street rat. That way, we will be one step closer to finding the lamp and I will get to see the priceless look on Viktor’s face when I approach him. It’ll be killing two birds with one stone!”

“I do feel bad for the boy. The necklace seems to be very important to him.”

“Now, don’t think like that! We are only using it for the greater good! You can’t let your emotions get in the way of your goals!”

“But he seemed so nice… He looked like a common thief, but he was so friendly and open to the prince.”

“He must have known Viktor was a prince,” JJ said with a smirk. “The boy was probably kissing up to his ass because of his position.”

“I don’t know…it didn’t look that way. Viktor seemed to be in pain and the boy helped him.”

“Well, why else would he be so nice?”

“Wait, JJ…” Georgi said, “...you don’t think…”

“What? What is it? Don’t keep me waiting!”

“You don’t think…maybe that _street rat_ is the answer?”

“The answer?” JJ asked, confused by where Georgi was going with this.

“To the riddle! Think about it! A person who doesn’t appear to be what they seem… He has to be the one! A street rat taking care of a prince without getting anything in return! Don’t you see how he is the answer?!? He is the _diamond_ in the _rough!_ He even has the very key that will lead us to the lamp wrapped around his neck! How is that not obvious enough?”

“It seems a little far-fetched, but I will take what I can get!” JJ applauded. A devious plan started hatching in his mind. “Thank you, Georgi. I knew it wasn’t a mistake in taking you home! Your efforts will not go to waste!” 

“Anything for you, master.” Georgi seemed to be a little proud from the praise.

“You see, taking any opportunity that comes at you is the JJ style! Even if the chances are slim, you grab it in your hands and make the impossible possible! Now, what’s my name?”

“King JJ!”

“What did you say?”

“ _King JJ!!”_

“I can’t hear you!”

**“ _KING JJ!!!”_** Georgi yelled as JJ took in the glory. The chant seemed to be music to his ears.

“Now _that's_ what I like to hear!” JJ announced. “You may rest later! You need to lead the way and there’s no time to waste!” 

Georgi sighed at his lack of a break and transformed back into a bird, and then he flew up onto JJ’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

JJ rushed out of his room, made sure no one was watching, and closed the wall to hide off the secret staircase. Without haste, he walked with a bounce in his stride while he whistled his own theme song. He already had a special plan in mind. 

And the _street rat_ was the star of his show.

JJ could feel it; this was his night. This was going to be the day where his whole life was about to change. No longer will he be looked down on or underestimated. He would get his revenge and finally receive the position he deserved. His victory was in his grasp. He could feel it. He didn’t think anything else could stand in his way.

That was, until he bumped into a figure in front of him.

“HEY!” Yuri yelled, irritated. “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WALKING WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED?” 

JJ’s eyebrow started to twitch at the shrieking of the younger royal prince. Yuri was a pain, but JJ felt like he was the better option when compared to his older brother, thinking Yuri had a more feminine look that JJ desired. He was a prize like no other. 

JJ could find the his weaknesses and exploit them, make his arrogant nature a mess. It made JJ more excited. He just needed to fix Yuri’s mouth.

“Oh Prince Yuri! Just the person I want to see!” JJ exclaimed. “What great timing! Allāh _must_ be looking down on me today! Now, tell me…” He got close to the boy’s face as the tension grew. _“Where_ is your _brother?”_

“In his room. Probably sleeping after all that paperwork.”

“What kind of paperwork?”

“The ones the sultan left behind. It was quite a lot, since he kept procrastinating.”

“How hardworking he is! I rarely see him coming out of his own room! Will he be fine in there all by himself?”

“Of course he will,” Yuri said. “He knows how to take care of himself. Prince Viktor will be in his room until the sultan returns.”

_“Are you sure about that?”_ JJ asked sarcastically. “Cause a little birdie told me he ran away a few nights ago. Care to _explain?”_

Suddenly, Yuri started breaking a sweat as his eyes grew wide. JJ smiled at the response. He had totally caught Yuri in his trap.

“You don’t know shit, old man.”

“Oh…but I do! I heard that our little prince was wandering around the city until…well…you know…”

“What?” 

“Oh, you don’t know?”

“You think I’d be asking if I fucking knew?” Yuri seemed to be getting frustrated. “Just spit it out already!”

“Well, it’s been said that Prince Viktor has been... _kidnapped.”_

As soon as the words left out of JJ’s mouth, Yuri’s entire face went pale and his jaw dropped open. He had been prepared for any answer thrown at him, but not this. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn’t come out. He was in too much shock to answer. 

“It’s such a shame too…” JJ continued, circling around Yuri as if he were prey. “It seems a _street rat_ took him when he was least expecting it and is now asking for a ransom. I don’t know how long such a person is willing to wait before his patience runs out. Who knows? Maybe we will find your brother without a _hand_ or an _ear._ Maybe we will get to see him in _pieces._ I _could_ summon the guards, but who knows? Prince Viktor might as well be in his room _working._ ”He then got close to Yuri’s shoulder behind him and whispered in his ear, “But _you_ can make the call. So… _what’ll it be, Yuri?”_

There was a deafening silence as Yuri couldn’t believe a thing JJ said. His head felt like it was about to explode. How did JJ know exactly how to ride him up? His words made him question himself and it scared him. He hated how JJ could always find his weakness and make him feel so vulnerable. Maybe JJ was just saying things to trick him. That couldn’t have possibly happened to Viktor… _right?_ He wasn’t that stupid to leave his guard down and get himself captured. At least Yuri hoped. 

But what were the chances that Viktor was actually in danger? He was already past the due date and it looked like he wasn’t coming anytime soon. It was undeniable. What choice did Yuri have left? He trembled as he finally made up his mind. “Call…” He murmured with a scowl, hiding his face in his hair. “Call the guards…”

“Excellent choice, Prince Yuri,” JJ said as he bowed. 

Yuri pushed him out of the way and hurriedly rushed to the end of the hallway. His heart couldn’t take much more of this. He slammed his door as JJ scoffed. 

Not far behind was a certain guard standing near Viktor’s door, who seemed to be eyeing it suspiciously, yet didn’t have the courage to open it. 

It was just JJ’s luck.

“Michele! Gather up your men!” JJ shouted, catching the captain guard’s attention. “We’ve got a _prince_ to save!”


	8. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when poor Viktor listens to JJ for once.

_“Yuuuri,”_ Viktor said as he glomped the man in question. He had on a heart-shaped smile as Yuuri petted the sleeping Kenjirou on the rug. “Tell me more about yourself!”

“What else is there to tell?” Yuuri asked, slightly blushing at Viktor’s affection. “I already told you everything!”

“I want to learn more about you.” Viktor then started tracing hearts on Yuuri’s back and shoulders. “Your hopes, your dreams, everything. I want to be a part of _your_ world.” Their hands touched as Viktor cupped Yuuri’s chin, getting very close to his face and staring straight into his eyes. Yuuri blushed red and slid away until his back hit the wall. 

Viktor looked a little hurt at the rejection. “What? Why are you running away?”

“Uh…” Yuuri stammered. “N-no reason. Just a little surprised!” 

But it was obvious why from the look of his face;Viktor liked the way Yuuri was so shy around him. 

“I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Yuuri said. “It seems like Kenjirou doesn’t want to make space for us at all.” 

They both glanced over at Kenjirou, who had his arms and legs spread out as if he were a spider. He was even slightly drooling.

“I’m fine as long as I’m sleeping with you. We still have so much to talk about.” Viktor smiled, trying to get up. Yuuri saw him struggling and helped him make his way to a chair at the table. Once they sat down, the room grew silent. Viktor stared at Yuuri adoringly like he was a doll, and Yuuri felt his face grew hot under those cerulean blue eyes. He wasn’t used to receiving so much attention other than from Kenjirou. 

“W-well,” Yuuri stuttered, breaking the silence. “Enough about me…what about you? I barely know anything about you at all.”

“Ask me anything, Yuuri,” Viktor said as he laid his cheek on his hand.

“Do you live near here?” 

“That’s a yes and a no.”

“What is your job?”

“I’m a merchant,” Viktor lied.

“Do you have a family?”

“I do.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Not with your company.”

“Do…” Yuuri whispered. “Do you want to go home?” he asked, holding his breath. 

“You’re my home,” Viktor purred, seeing a blush forming on Yuuri’s face.

“Well, you can stay here as long as you like. Wait, I have something to show you!” Yuuri stood up and walked towards the curtain, pulling it back to uncover the scene outside. Viktor’s eyes opened wide in amazement. 

“Look at the view!” Yuuri beamed, his eyes sparkling. “Isn’t it just wonderful?” 

Viktor had to admit, it was quite the view. They could see everything: the night sky above, the homes below, the alleyways that looked like mazes in different directions, the tents that made the city more colorful, and most of all, the palace in all of its glory. From up there, he thought how small his home looked than when it was up close. Not that it made him feel any better about it. 

“The palace looks great, doesn’t it?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah…” Viktor said, slumping with slight sarcasm in his voice. “It’s nice.”

“I wonder what it’d be like to live in the palace. Have servants, valets...”

“People telling you where to go and what to do, how to dress…”

“It’s better than here, always scrapping for food and ducking the guards.”

“But you’re free to do what you want here. Living there makes you feel so… 

“... trapped.” Yuuri finished for him. Viktor was surprised that someone knew the feeling and said it for him; the thought spread a smile across his face. Yuuri himself was in a trance, getting lost in Viktor’s eyes again, and then shook his head. “So…when do you want to go back? I can drop you off when you feel better.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Viktor said, eyes darkening. “I ran away from home and I don’t plan on going back.”

“But why?” Yuuri asked, wondering why Viktor would abandon a life with a family. It hurt that he seemed willing to give all that up when Yuuri would never have that chance for himself.

“My father is forcing me to marry! Can you believe it? He wants me to marry a stranger and be fine with it! And those wenches only care about my position and looks!”

“That’s…” Yuuri murmured with sorrow. “That’s awful. It’s not fair.”

“It will only be a matter of time before my father realizes I escaped. He’ll find me sooner or later, and drag my ass back to marry one of the suitors. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know… I want to marry for love.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, placing his hand on Viktor’s. “I know it’s hard right now, but someday you’ll meet someone who’s perfect for you. Someone who likes you for you. Someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with. I don’t know when, but it will happen to you. Love takes time and you never know when you’re gonna find it. True love will always find a way.” 

But that meant Viktor leaving. Once Viktor was gone, Yuuri was to become just another memory, soon forgotten. Viktor was going to find a wife he loved and leave Yuuri behind. After their brief encounter, Yuuri was still just another street rat. Maybe that was all he was supposed to be, and his heart ached at the thought.

Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. He already knew who had became his world. He would do anything to kiss Yuuri’s lips and fill his mind of him.

“I know we’re strangers and we’ll be going our separate ways...but…will you be my friend, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. After the words came out of his mouth, he blushed madly and tried to look away. 

At first Viktor was delighted by the offer, but then he realized what he needed to do and his face grew serious. “Yuuri…there’s something I have to tell you. I’m—” 

Suddenly, they heard the thumping of feet racing for the room and grew alarmed at the number of men approaching their location. Yuuri could sense the danger ahead of them coming from the outside. Even Kenjirou had stirred from his slumber and became frightened, turning into a ferret and hiding behind the jars. 

The footsteps grew louder and louder by the second, but there was nowhere for the Viktor and Yuuri to hide. . Viktor tried to stand up, but pain shot up his side and he fell to the floor,Yuuri running to his side in an instant.

“Yuuri,” Viktor grunted. “I need to tell you something.”

“Not now. We need to get you somewhere safe.” Yuuri slung his arm around his shoulder and started moving towards the curtained window.

“No, wait…Yuuri, I’m—”

_**“Prince Viktor!!!”**_

At the mention of his name, Viktor’s head whipped around to the captain of the guard who was staring at him in disbelief. Here was the crown prince, laying on the floor of a stranger’s room in commoner clothing, bloodied bandages around his stomach area. 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and looked to Viktor, wondering if it was a mistake. But from the expression of Viktor’s face, it only confirmed the truth.

_Viktor was a prince?_

Without hesitation, the guards shoved Yuuri away from Viktor and against the wall. Yuuri had no time to think or process anything. Instantly, there were swords surrounding him in every direction, blocking his escape, trapping him with nowhere to go. Two of the guards grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground.

“Unhand me!” Viktor exclaimed, trying to help his friend. “I order you to stop! Don’t hurt him! Let him go!” He was struggling to go to Yuuri, but Emil and another guard were holding him back. 

Suddenly, they heard another pair of footsteps approaching the room. Yuuri tensed at the scent of danger and bloodlust as the stranger made his way to him. 

“I’m sorry, Prince Viktor, but _you’re_ not the one giving orders here.” 

The guards stepped aside to reveal a tall man dressed in red and black robes. A raven was on his shoulder, watching the Yuuri’s every move. The man first saw Viktor, limp with his wound, though it looked like he didn’t care at all. He then searched the crowd until he laid eyes on Yuuri, his eyes filled with confidence and greed, and he walked up to Yuuri with short strides.

“Street rat!” the man yelled with a booming voice while pointing his finger at Yuuri. “For the suspicion of kidnapping and attempted murder of the first Prince of Nikiforov, you are hereby arrested to pay for your crimes. **SEIZE HIM!** ” 

At the command, the captain of the guards went to Yuuri, staring down at him. The captain snickered as he got down on his knees so they were both on the same eye level. When Yuuri had his face forced upwards, he recognized the ferocity of the purple eyes instantly. 

“We meet again, _mutt.”_ Michele smirked as fear took control of Yuuri. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a _long_ time.” 

Without any warning, he punched Yuuri. As the fist connected to his face, Yuuri felt his head slam against the wall, his vision blurring as colors danced around him. Blood trickled down his head from the impact, and he could also taste it in his mouth. Next were the hard jabs kicking into his stomach, triggering the urge to throw up whatever he ate that morning. No mercy was shown upon him; he was barely holding onto consciousness as Viktor’s screams grew louder.. 

Yuuri then felt something grab his arms and spread them out so the guards could carry him away. He heard the laughter of the captain guard, the feet of the army in his room, and the cries of Viktor calling his name over and over. Yuuri tried to answer back, but his voice refused to come out, his eyelids too heavy to keep open.

Everything went dark as he was being taken away from the man he loved.

 

***

 

_“Stop! I said stop! I am your prince and I command you to unhand me!”_ Viktor yelled as rage filled his eyes. He saw how much in pain Yuuri was as they dragged him off, unable to believe his eyes when they started beating him up. Viktor was ready to get on all fours and attack the guard that hurt Yuuri, but the grip on him was too strong.

By JJ’s orders, the prince was to be locked in his room for as long as his father was gone, never to leave his room, and to be heavily guarded. He thrashed and fought to be free, screaming Yuuri’s name. 

Yuri thought he heard his name, and went out into the hallway to beat the living shit out of Viktor, planning to give him one hell of a welcome home. But before Yuri could do so, he froze, his eyes growing wide at the pitiful sight in front of him. He paled when he passed by Viktor, who now appeared so vulnerable and weak. 

But Viktor didn’t care.

All he cared about was _his_ Yuuri.

The guards placed him on the bed while some doctors were summoned to treat Viktor’s wounds. Viktor pounded on the door to let him out, demanding to see JJ, but the guards on the other side refused. He thought about making another ladder to see if he could find Yuuri, but then he realized that guards stood posted below the balcony as well. He continued pounding on the door, yelling for Yuuri in pain. 

Viktor wouldn’t stop. He would never stop. Not until Yuuri was safe.

An hour had passed when he heard the door open, his glaring eyes meeting cold grey ones.

“Viktor, will you stop this childish behavior?” JJ scoffed in an intimidating tone. “This isn’t very befitting of a prince. You shouldn’t be concerned for some street rat.”

_“His name is **Yuuri** ,” _Victor seethed through his teeth.

“Whatever his name is, he’s no longer a problem.” 

_**“What did you do to him?”** _

“You don’t have to worry about him. He’s not your concern anymore.”

_**“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?”** _ Viktor growled. **“I order you to release him now!”**

“But Prince Viktor,” JJ said, slightly bowing. “He is a criminal who needs to be charged for his crime. You, of all people, should be wishing for justice.”

_“Don’t you **ever** call him a criminal!” _ Viktor’s eyes flared in anger. _“He never did anything wrong!”_

“He caused harm to you and kidnapped you.”

_“He didn’t **kidnap** me! I ran away! He was the one who **saved** me!”_

“Oh, dear!” JJ exclaimed, acting like he did such a horrible thing, but the sarcasm could still be heard in his voice. “How terrible of me to assume! If I’d have known…”

_“Then **release him**!”_

“I’m afraid I can’t.”

_“And why can’t you?”_

“Unfortunately, the boy’s sentence has already been carried out! You see, a man that we thought committed such treason against the royal family should be harshly punished.”

_“And that is?”_

JJ then got up to the prince’s face and grinned. “ **Death.** ” 

Viktor gasped as dread overtook him. _“No.”_

“By **beheading.** ”

_**“NO!”**_ Viktor shook his head in denial. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was only an hour ago when he held Yuuri’s hand. They were _talking_ with each other,they were _holding_ each other. Just a moment where they had been falling in love.

But now Yuuri was gone. 

Tears started to form in the crevice of Viktor’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine motionless, lifeless Yuuri. His heart was breaking at hearing his other half had left this world;he couldn’t bear an existence without Yuuri in it. Viktor would never hear Yuuri’s story again, or wipe away his tears, or smell the sweet honey scent, or hear his charming voice or see his smile again.

Viktor would never look into Yuuri’s beautiful eyes again.

“I’m exceedingly sorry, my prince,” JJ apologized as he put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder for comfort. Viktor snapped his head as he swiped the man’s hand away. _“How could you?”_ he glared. 

Then he realized that he himself was the reason why Yuuri met his cruel fate. It was Viktor’s fault that Yuuri was beaten and now dead. Viktor shouldn’t have run away from the palace.

They never should have met.

“Now that this is settled,” JJ continued, “the doctors will be arriving shortly. Please be on your best behavior when they arrive. We don’t want any other _trouble_ to deal with.” 

With that, he left and slammed the door. As soon as Viktor was alone, he broke down as he cried for the one he lost, the pain too much to bear. It seemed like time had stopped around him. He screamed even louder as his barriers tumbled down. His only light in his life was gone; nothing else mattered to him anymore.

He would never be able to see his true love again. 


	9. You Are The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What JJ will do for his own gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a bit of animal abuse.

Yuuri felt cold.

He woke up from his short concussion and found himself locked in place. He attempted to move his hands before realizing they were chained to the brick walls behind him. 

This had to be some mistake; he wasn’t supposed to be here. He tried calling out for help, but nobody came to his rescue. Next he tried to look around for some sort of life and saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. He spoke to it, hoping he had some sort of company. “Hello?”

No one answered. 

Maybe the other person was as scared as he was, so Yuuri gave a reassuring smile and asked them to come out. He couldn’t possibly hurt them anyway since he couldn’t move; he just needed to know he wasn’t crazy. 

Still no answer. 

Yuuri started to get annoyed as he reached out with his foot to tap the person. He nudged their body and the person fell. 

Well, fell to _pieces._

He heard the clatter as a rotten sphere rolled towards him, stopping at his outstretched feet as if it were mocking him for disturbing its slumber. He looked into its dark, hollow eyes of the empty soul that was trapped here, and it proved that no one came out of here _alive_. Yuuri’s eyes widened in terror as he he opened his mouth in a motion to scream.

It had been a **skeleton** chained to the wall. 

Yuuri yelped at the sight and backed to the wall. He tugged on the chains securing his wrists above his head and struggled to let himself free, but it was no use. He pulled so hard that bruises were starting to form, and he felt the sting of metal cutting into his flesh. 

He didn’t know how long he had been trapped. Minutes? Hours? Days? He couldn’t tell. No one else came in and no one came out. He was alone in the dungeon, his anxiety making everything worse. Only the moonlight gave pity on him, providing light through the barred window.

Yuuri lost all hope. He couldn’t believe that he was going to die here. Soon, he curled up his knees to his chest as he sunk his head down to cry. He felt his heart shatter now that he knew that he was going to lose everything. He was stuck here forever, and he never even got to say his goodbyes to those who cared about him. 

He hoped Kenjiro made it out okay, feeling awful for letting his young friend fend off for himself. A part of Yuuri wished he was here. Well, not _here_ , but Yuuri just wished he could have talked to Kenjirou before passing on. Maybe even helped him more by showing him important life skills, rather than being a terrible role model as a thief. Yuuri wanted to apologize for being so weak. 

As for Hisashi… Yuuri really wanted to be better; he just didn’t know how. He wanted to thank his father for everything, wishing he had turned out to be more of what was always expected of him and wanting to apologize for being such a disappointment. Yuuri was never going to be someone his father would be proud of, having never realized what he could have been. 

Yuuri hoped somehow his message was heard by them both. 

More tears coated his glasses, some rolled down his cheeks, and his nose and eyes were red from crying so hard. Everything poured out of him as he thought of his final moments. Needing to distract himself, he closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times: when Minako first taught him dance, when Hisashi would talk to him and laugh at the shop, when he would see that big grin on Kenjirou’s little face, when he broke down and fell into the arms of—

_Viktor…_

Fear etched into Yuuri’s entire being and he felt goosebumps crawl all over his skin. Once the thought of Viktor crossed his mind, it filled it to the brim. Yuuri went into a struggle of desperation as he once against tried to free himself from the lock, pulling and squirming, hoping he could escape and find Viktor. Yuuri didn’t care that his wounds were stinging; all he could think about was Viktor, wondering if he managed to escape and praying to Allāh that he was safe. 

Was he looking for Yuuri too? Maybe Viktor was out there now, searching for him, worried and lost. He needed to run out of here and assure Viktor that he was alright. After all,Viktor was still hurt, and Yuuri didn’t know if he could manage to fight back, though it would’ve been better if he hid. 

Yuuri grew scared at the thought of never seeing Viktor again, wanting to see his smile once more. Yuuri needed to make sure Viktor was alright, unable to bear the thought of someone hurting him. He—

_“Prince Viktor!”_

Yuuri’s eyes shot open as reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Fresh tears started to surge up as he stopped struggling.

Viktor wasn’t going to be looking for him. 

Not for some _street rat_. 

“He’s a prince!” Yuuri yelled out loud to no one, letting himself go in his broken state. “I can’t believe it! He must have been playing with me... I must’ve sounded so stupid to him!” 

Viktor’s smile appeared in Yuuri’s mind as sadness settled on his face. Yuuri had no chance, not when there was no way that the prince would be serious towards a common thief. Viktor would never love him; it had been all a big joke. 

Yuuri’s heart felt like it was tearing in half. He sighed and he ducked his head in defeat. “And I fell right into his trap…”

Suddenly, something landed on his knees. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t have the strength to lift his head. At first he thought it was just something carried in by the wind through the window, or maybe another part of the corpse came to say hello. He didn’t want to look. 

It wasn’t until it moved that Yuuri glanced up with a jerk. He then saw the familiar dash of yellow and red as it stood on its hind legs and peered at Yuuri, eyes filled with concern. Yuuri thought he was going to cry tears of joy; he could recognize his friend from anywhere.

“Kenjirou… You’re okay… I’m so glad… I thought I’d never see you again!” Yuuri breathed with relief and wished he could hug his friend. But then he tensed up. “Wait, why are you here? Get out of here quick! Before they catch you!” 

Kenjirou shook his head, refusing to leave Yuuri alone. Yuuri knew that Kenjirou was scared, since he always went into his animal form whenever he felt he was in danger. Yuuri didn’t want him to go, but he couldn’t bear making Kenjirou stay in the dungeon with him during his last moments, not willing to let himself wither away in front of his friend. “Kenjirou, I’m serious! Hurry! Leave now while you still can! Go on without me! Just go!” 

From those words, Kenjirou felt a pang in his heart at the sound of defeat coming from his master. He knew Yuuri was just saying that so he could be safe and was actually scared to death. He ran up Yuuri’s arms and nestled his head on Yuuri’s cheek, calming him. It was as if Kenjirou’s thoughts could be read from his eyes. 

_I’ll always be with you no matter where you are._

Yuuri could feel himself tear up from the warmth spreading in his body, thankful that he had a friend as wonderful as Kenjirou. He wouldn’t ever regret finding him wandering alone on the street years before. Yuuri rubbed back and smiled from the bottom of his heart. 

After confirming his master was better, Kenjirou left his side, leaving Yuuri slightly disappointed from the loss of warmth. Kenjirou climbed up on Yuuri’s head and hopped onto the metal platform which was actually the armlock fastened to the walls. He then brought out his claws and used one of them to wedge in the keyhole, starting to dig around, moving his hand back and forth in hopes that he would hit the switch somewhere. 

Yuuri watched a little bit before his head drooped forward again. “It’s no use.” He sighed. “You can’t unlock it without the key.” 

Kenjirou let his tail fall so it smacked Yuuri’s face. Yuuri blinked in surprise as Kenjirou went back to work on picking the lock. It seemed he wasn’t going to give up, so Yuuri decided to just let him do his thing. 

“Did you know that Viktor was a prince? I mean with his looks, I guess it’s obvious, but I just never pieced it together. He just seemed so natural to me. I expected royalty to have this presumptuous aura around them, but Viktor just made me feel so relaxed. I don’t understand why. I feel like—” Yuuri’s face fell when he realized he was fantasizing about Viktor and shook himself back to reality. “No, that’s not right. He tricked us. He took us as fools. I was such an idiot! I can’t believe how easy it was for him. How could I be so blind? He wouldn’t like some ugly, naive, stuttering, low rangy mutt that can’t even—” 

Yuuri paused when he saw that Kenjirou had stopped working. Kenjirou looked at him with such hurt at hearing Yuuri downgrade himself like that. He had always looked up to Yuuri, even if he was a common thief, and Kenjirou shook his head as if he didn’t believe a word Yuuri said, seeing how much pain Viktor had caused him. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be seeing him again. I’m a street rat, remember? There’s a law that separates us.” Yuuri smiled through his despair, trying to show he was alright. “But, even though he lied to us, he is still a good person. He is a prince worthy of a princess, not someone like me…” 

Yuuri sighed at the thought of Viktor beside a beautiful wife, leaving him here all alone. He brushed the thought away when he heard a sudden _click_ above him and looked up to see Kenjirou appearing proud of himself. Hesitantly, Yuuri pulled his hands and felt the freedom on them now that the metal grip had lost its hold. He rubbed his wrists from his wounds as Kenjirou dropped down once again at Yuuri’s side. Yuuri took him off his shoulders and cupped his hands so Kenjirou would sit on his fingers. 

“Thank you, Kenjirou,” Yuuri said, looking adoringly at Kenjirou as he petted his furry back. “I wouldn't ever make it without you. Now let’s get out of here!” 

All at once, Yuuri and Kenjirou jumped at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps and whispers from outside the dungeon.. It wouldn’t be long before whoever was coming unlocked the door and found them. 

Yuuri took in a whiff and smelled the same scent of avarice he had experienced before. In a hurry, he stood up and reached high into the air so Kenjirou could hide somewhere. Spotting the chains hanging from the ceiling, Kenjirou grabbed onto the metal and started heading upwards to find cover, soon disappearing into the darkness above. Yuuri wanted to hide too, but there was nothing he could blend in with; this wasn’t the alleyways he knew like the back of his hand. 

Instantly, he heard the _click_ of the lock before the door opened to a man. 

The same man who had sent him here forever.

“Hello, _street rat!”_ The man exclaimed with confidence as the doors locked behind him. “Allow me to introduce myself! I am Jean-Jacques Leroy, the royal advisor of this kingdom! You are only allowed to address me King JJ! So are you making yourself right at home? Though this would be an improvement from the pigsty you live in, I assume.” 

Yuuri refused to respond to his captor and kept glaring. JJ only shrugged at his silence. “It seems you managed to break out of the lock. Those flimsy chains can’t do shit.” He then darkened his tone of voice and walked closer to Yuuri. “But I do wonder, how _did_ you do it? It’s not easy to do it without your hands. Did someone _help_ you?” 

Yuuri’s eyes shifted as he started to sweat. He couldn’t let JJ or anyone else know about Kenjirou; who knew what they would do to him if they found out.

“N-no!” Yuuri countered quickly. “As you said, it was a flimsy lock. It broke on its own after a f-few tugs.”

“I see…” JJ replied, slightly backing away. “Tell me, do you know why you’re here?” 

“N-not that I know of.”

“You are here for the kidnapping of the first prince of Nikiforov. You are also charged with an attempt of his murder. Now, if you were an actual important being, we would take this as a declaration of war, but because it’s _you_ , you will pay for your crimes by rotting in this dungeon for the remainder of your days.” 

“It’s a b-big misunderstanding!” Yuuri announced. “I didn’t even know he was the prince! I would never hurt him!”

“That’s what anyone _guilty_ would say.”

“It’s true! I swear I’m not lying!”

“Oh, and do you have any _proof_ of that?” JJ smirked. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He just had to prove that he didn’t do any of those things and he was free to go, but he had nothing to confirm his innocence. Who could tell his story? Who was on his side? He would never allow Kenjirou to stand up against the royal advisor. 

Yuuri was afraid to say it, but there was only one person who could fill in those shoes. It was a long shot. He didn’t want to admit it; he didn’t ever want to say the name again.

But it was his only chance.

“Ask Vi—” Yuuri stopped himself before he could say Viktor’s full name. “Ask the prince! He knows what really happened! He’ll tell you!” 

Immediately, JJ’s laughter echoed throughout the dungeon and sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri was terrified of what JJ was about to say.

“Well, I’m so sorry boy, but Prince Viktor isn’t willing to help you in your case.”

“What? Why?” Yuuri asked with dread. 

JJ smirked at the boy’s weakness. He loved how easy it was to manipulate people once he broke down their walls, brick by brick. “Do you actually think he cares about you? Just because he spent a few days with you doesn’t mean he _likes_ you. It seems he’s already forgotten about you! Accept it. You were just a toy, a plaything that he got tired of and thrown away!” 

Yuuri felt like he was going to cry all over again, but he refused to shed a tear in front of this terrifying man. He had to stay strong. For Kenjirou. “What do you want?” he asked with a glare, knowing JJ wasn’t only here just to taunt him. 

“No need to be hostile now, it was just the truth! I’m really a nice guy, and to prove it to you, I’ll make you a deal!” JJ grinned. 

“A deal?”

“You do me a favor and you get your freedom! It’s that simple!”

“W-what’s the catch?” 

“Straight to the point now, aren’t we? You’re smart; I kinda like you, boy! You see, there is a cave, a cave of wonders filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams! Treasure enough to even impress your _prince.”_

Yuuri’s eyes opened wide at the mention of Viktor. “But I’m not a royal breed or a prince… I’m not even a girl for that matter! The law states that—” 

“You’ve heard of the golden rule, haven’t you?” JJ chuckled. “Whoever has the gold makes the rules!”

“Why would you tell me this?” Yuuri asked, thinking this was a trap. “Why don’t you go there yourself?”

“I need a brave soul to go in after it! I can’t just leave my duties here in the palace! This kingdom needs me! Besides, it’d be better to do something more with your worthless life than waste away in this crummy dungeon.” 

Yuuri winced at the last comment. “But why me?”

“Well, you are a special boy!” JJ explained as he stood in front of Yuuri and pulled the pendant from his shirt. The beetle seemed to glow in the darkness. “You see, you have the key to the entrance. Only the chosen one may enter…a _‘diamond in the rough’_...and that’s you!” 

Yuuri grabbed the chain and yanked the pendant out of JJ’s grasp, holding it in his hands. “How did you know about this?” He had never told or showed anyone the pendant other than his family and Viktor. He would _never_ leave it out of his sights.

“Let’s just say a little birdie told me. So how about it? Do we have a deal?”

“And you expect me to trust you? Well, you can forget it! I’d rather die here than go on your cynical mission! You only want me to go because it might be dangerous and I’m the bait! You can find some other low-life who’s interested, but I’m staying!”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” JJ twitched as darkness carved in his expression. In a flash, he snapped his fingers in the deafening silence. Yuuri eyed him suspiciously.

A shriek filled the air. Yuuri went pale as the flapping of wings floated down with its claws around the stomach and neck of a shaking animal. The raven dropped the trembling Kenjirou into JJ’s hands like it was dead weight and then rested on JJ’s shoulder after the deed was done. Kenjirou looked at Yuuri in fear in his eyes, and Yuuri felt all his composure crumble at the sight at his enfeebled friend. His anguish took control of him as he only grew more desperate by the second.

“Stop!” Yuuri cried. “Don’t hurt him! He has nothing to do with this!”

“Oh, but I’m afraid he does!” JJ smirked, tightening his grip on the Kenjirou’s neck. “You see, my raven has been keeping a watchful eye on you this whole time. This _thing_ was trying to free a prisoner serving his sentence and deserves to be punished, don’t you agree?”

“Why would you do this?” Yuuri asked, seething with a mix of anger and sadness, his fists shaking. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures! You see, look at how easily I can break your little friend’s neck in half. It’ll be like bending a stick. All it takes is One. Little. _Push.”_ JJ started to put pressure on Kenjirou’s neck until he began to yelp in pain. “But it doesn’t have to be this way. All it takes is a simple _‘yes,’_ and your friend won’t have to suffer anymore. I do advise you to hurry with your decision if you want _this_ to survive another day. What do you say, _street rat?”_

Yuuri was frozen in place. Not only was his life on the line, but now Kenjirou was wrapped up in his mess too. Kenjirou looked at him with such pleading eyes as the light in them gradually faded. Yuuri couldn’t stand watching him being treated like this. If he was the cause behind his closest friend’s death, he would regret it for the rest of his life, the guilt never leaving him alone. 

No, not just a friend; Kenjirou was his _family._ Yuuri couldn’t imagine living in a world without him. A world without a furry body to wake Yuuri up. A world without a radiant smile to brighten his day. A world where he was alone again. 

Yuuri couldn’t do it. He had to do whatever it took to keep his friend safe, no matter what. Yuuri didn’t want to trust JJ, but he had no other choice.

“You’re going to free him if I go?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“I will _if_ you come with me.”

“Th-then… I accept…” Yuuri muttered, looking down at the floor.

“Excellent! Then we will be on our way!” JJ loosened his grip on Kenjirou as he took in deep breaths. He was still unable to escape JJ’s hold, but at least he was breathing. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your _mongrel_ is alive and unharmed.”

“One problem,” Yuuri said.”We’re in the dungeon. It’s out there and we’re in here. There’s no way we can go unnoticed without looking suspicious!”

“Foolish boy, things aren’t always what they seem. You don’t find a way out, you _make_ a way out! That is the JJ style!” JJ got down to the ground and pressed some bricks to reveal they weren’t plastered to the wall. A hidden door was pushed open to reveal a small passageway that lead to a staircase spiraling down to the ground below, only accessible by crawling in on all fours. He then stood up and slightly bowed, gesturing to the tunnel with a devious smile. “Guests first?”


	10. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smexy panther comes into the scene. The truth comes out.

_Knock knock._

_“Viktor…”_ The door cracked open to a tall, mature looking man. _“I’m coming in whether you’re naked or not.”_

He then stepped into the regal room, scanning the area with his olive green eyes. His short hair was only blonde at the top of his head, his roots a dark brown, and on his somewhat tan face there was a noticeable mustache and beard beginning to form. His outfit was composed of a long linen kurta that reached to his knees and white pants, the clothing white with a red pattern of loops that connected with each other and clung to his curves. He would rarely unbutton his clothing, but once he did, women could never takes their eyes off his muscular build. He would often wink at any person glancing his way, the action enough to make any gender come at his will. His voice was so alluring that it would pull attention towards him. He knew how to show anyone a good time.

The best way to describe this man would be ‘pure sex appeal’.

“Viktor, where are you? I know you’re here so there’s no use hiding from me.” The man looked around, wondering if he was merely talking to himself. 

“I’m over here.” The reply was low and soft, and the man followed the direction of the voice to find a slumped prince leaning on the balcony. Instantly concerned, the man was surprised to see Viktor in such a vulnerable state. He still had his dashing good looks, but to those who knew Viktor well enough it was obvious he just wasn’t the same. His face looked tired from lack of sleep, and his eyes were slightly red like he had been crying for days. His expression brightened a little when he realized that his best friend had been the one calling out to him. “Oh, it’s you Chris! I wasn’t expecting you! What brings you here to the palace?”

“I was summoned.”

“By my father? Why would he ask for you?”

“He’s rather worried about your depressive behavior the past few days.”

“So he sent you to whip me into shape?”

“Usually, I would love to play with you, but not when you’re like this. It won’t be any fun for me, and we’d _both_ need to enjoy it.” Chris winked. “But I’m just here to talk. What happened to you? It takes a lot to bring down a carefree person like you.”

“I met someone.” Viktor’s eyes softened and he caught a hint of a smile. 

Chris knew that look from anywhere. “Oh?” he asked, suddenly getting interested that there was such a person out there who could catch the attention of the prince.

“He was the one!” Viktor exclaimed, his eyes wandering as he imagined the boy who stole his heart. “I just know it. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I felt it. You should’ve seen him Chris! He has the face of an angel! He became my life when he smiled at me. He helped me and didn’t expect anything in return. He didn’t know who I was, so he got to know the real me! He liked me for _me!_ We talked for hours and held each other. We just connected. I’ve never met anyone like him before. I was drawn to him. I fell _in love_ with him.”

“How was his ass?” 

Viktor rolled his eyes at the question. Leave it to Chris to focus on asses. “Plump and sturdy.”

“I approve. I’d be happy to take a bite.”

_“ **Watch it, he's mine,** ” _Viktor seethed with a sudden glare. 

Chris froze for a moment at his dominating presence; he never knew Viktor to be _this_ possessive. Chris then chuckled to soothe the tension in the air. “I'm kidding! You know I don't lay my hands on claimed property! So, when do I get to meet him?” 

His excited faced fell when he saw Viktor’s eyes darken. 

_“He’s gone.”_

“What do you mean?”

“He’s _dead,_ Chris. It’s my fault he’s gone, I killed him. I shouldn’t have even met him in the first place! I should’ve done something instead of just watch the guards take him away! What did I do to stop them? _Nothing._ It’s all my fault and there’s nothing anyone can say otherwise!” Viktor looked like he was about to cry all over again. “The guilt is destroying me, Chris! I can’t live with myself knowing that such an angel disappeared from this world. If only—”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Viktor!” Chris exclaimed, trying to calm down his friend. “I need you to start from the beginning for me. How did you meet this boy?”

“He saved me when I was attacked by hunters.”

“Hunters? How did you end up in the hands of hunters?”

“I snuck out of the palace.”

“You _what?_ ” Chris yelped, surprised. “You know I’m daring, but not _that_ kind of daring.”

“You don’t understand, Chris. I just needed to escape for awhile. It’s complicated.”

“Just move on, we can talk about that later. You left off where the boy saved you. ”

“Yes…he rescued me when I was hurt. For three days he took care of me, even though he didn’t know a thing about me.”

“Sounds like you hit the jackpot.” Chris then got closer to Viktor’s ear. “Did you guys fuck yet?”

“Of course not! I only met him in a day! I’m not like a certain _someone_ who takes them to bed within the first ten minutes of meeting.”

“Guilty as charged,” Chris said playfully, winking.

“He’s more than that. Allāh has never made a human so perfect until him. He’s the most kind and selfless person I’ve ever met! He’s so adorable when he blushes around me; it makes me want to kiss him everywhere. His smile was so loving and gentle that even those bitches would be jealous. And his eyes…oh, how beautiful they were. They were filled with such life! Those eyes could pull you into a trance that you never want to escape from. I could look into his eyes all day. His hand was so warm when I touched it. He opened up to me and I held him until he stopped crying. His tears were too precious to fall. I would have given him the world if I could.”

“Wow, you’ve fallen pretty hard for this man. He’d be lucky to have you.”

“I can only dream.”

“And why is that?”

“He’s a commoner. It’d be a miracle if my dad ever accepted our courtship. You know how he is with ‘the law.’” Viktor made a gesture when he spoke of the rule. 

“You’re a prince.”

“But I don’t want to be.”

“It’s who you are. I bet even he would accept that part of you.”

“No…he would never. You should’ve seen his look of shock and betrayal when they called my name after the guards broke in and surrounded him like he was some cornered animal. It felt like a stab to my heart. But then JJ came in accused him for all these preposterous crimes he didn’t commit and arrested him. No one listened to me as I watched as they beat him and dragged him away. The pain contorting on his face made me want to attack the guard who was hurting him. I swear I would’ve gone ballistic if the other guards weren’t holding me down. I could’ve fought back and protect my love, but I didn’t. I was so weak, Chris. I let them take him away from me.”

“Didn’t you speak to JJ about it? If he wasn’t guilty, then shouldn’t he have been freed?”

“It was too late. By the time I proved his innocence, they had already carried out the death sentence. It all happened too fast. I should’ve done something. It’s my fault he’s gone.”

“There was nothing you could do, Viktor,” Chris assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for this. JJ and that damn ego of his; he always thinks he’s right about everything, but he’s just a narcissistic bastard. You have to believe you’re not at fault. 

“But Chris, if I never tried to escape, my love wouldn’t be dead right now.” Teardrops fell onto Viktor’s hands as he felt emotions take control. Chris could do nothing but rub his back, knowing it’d be better for Viktor to cry it out instead of holding it in. Chris could do a lot of things, but even he couldn’t fix a broken heart. He had never seen Viktor like this before, always thinking there would be nothing out there that could affect his emotional state so poorly. However, now Viktor had the life of someone else stained on his conscience, and no could have ever prepared him for that.

Chris watched with worry as Viktor cried and cried.

Nothing could bring the man he loved back.

Chris was so distracted with consoling his friend that he didn’t notice that the door wasn’t closed all the way, unaware of the presence standing outside the room listening in on their conversation. 

Out in the hallway, Yuri was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, mouth etched into a grimace and wrinkles formed on his forehead. He tsked aloud and kicked off the wall, diving his hands in his pockets as he walked away, grumbling to himself.

“You dumbass,” Yuri grunted. “If you were going to cry, at least close the fucking door.” 

As Yuri walked, he could feel himself getting more and more frustrated. This was what Viktor was depressed about? Some love-sick drama? Who was he? Romeo? What bullshit. How hopeless was Viktor to fall in love with a filthy commoner? He didn’t even know the man for a _day._

But Yuri couldn’t help but feel sympathy. Of course Viktor was an idiot who went and fell in love, but now he also carried the burden of killing someone. Yuri didn’t even want to imagine what it was like to have a person’s death on his hands. 

But it wasn’t even Viktor; it wasn’t his fucking fault! He was a moping mess all because of that lowlife JJ! And who had to deal with the crappy aftermath? That’s right: Yuri. It just wasn’t fair that now he had to suffer just because Viktor couldn’t stop blaming himself and acting like a fucking baby instead of doing something already!

If Viktor wasn’t going to end it, then _Yuri_ would.

He slammed the doors open to his father’s private office. Yakov didn’t have to look up from signing his papers to know who it was since Yuri never knocked, but it was rare to see his youngest son barge into his study while he was working.

“What do you want Yura? I thought I told you I was busy with the paperwork piling up from my absence.”

“We need to talk. Now.”

“I’m busy right now. We can talk later.”

“Just shut up and listen.”

“Watch your tone, Yuri,” The sultan slightly growled. He really had to teach his son some manners. He then looked back down as he wrote with his feather pen. “Don’t test my patience. Whatever you need to tell me can wait. I have a lot of work to do.”

“It’s about Viktor.” 

Yakov’s hand stopped moving. For a second, he contemplated what was best, placing the pen down. He knew whatever Yuri was about to say was important, especially if he had the nerve to disturb his father while working. Yakov had been aware of Viktor acting unusual the past couple of days, and had even resorted to calling that playboy friend of his in an attempt to find out what was wrong. Viktor actually _did_ what he was told now, which was unnerving and frightening enough to be concerned. Yakov sighed as he took off his glasses and set them on the table. “Alright, I’m listening.”

And then Yuri told his story.


	11. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjirou starts seeing things. 
> 
> The ultimate betrayal. Yikes.

_Yuuri wished this was all a dream._

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. If only he was asleep in his room, back on his rug; he would even prefer being suffocated by Kenjiro blocking his airways, anything that would wake him up from this nightmare. After clicking his heels and praying he was back home, Yuuri opened his eyes hopefully, only to be disappointed. 

He was still here, trudging through the middle of the desert, stuck with a treacherous man holding the life of Yuuri’s best friend in his hands. Kenjirou was now in his own little cage, rocking back and forth with JJ’s movements. He held onto the bars with pleading eyes, telling Yuuri to not follow this man, but Yuuri didn’t have a choice. Not when Kenjirou looked so pitiful being trapped, filled with the feeling of utter despair.

And Yuuri had thought life couldn't get any worse.

“Keep it moving!” JJ yelled as he shoved Yuuri forward. “There’s no time to waste! The sooner you get this done, the sooner you’re free to go!” 

Yuuri sighed as he thought about how he even got in this situation. He could’ve tried to run away when they were back out in the city, but he knew he couldn’t leave Kenjirou behind. Who knew what would have happened to Kenjirou if he had, the malice in JJ’s eyes telling Yuuri he wasn’t fooling around. Yuuri would’ve never seen Kenjirou again.

Or at least _alive._

Yuuri bare feet sunk into the sand, tiny rocks scraping at his feet. It was colder than most nights, but then again, this was the desert. He didn’t even feel anything anymore, only concentrating on getting the whole thing over with so Kenjirou would be released. He didn’t care about his own safety; he just wanted his friend to be safe.

“Stop! We’re here!” JJ announced. 

Yuuri jumped at the sudden shout and looked around. There was sand, sand, and more sand. He gave JJ a confused look, as if it was some kind of joke. “Uhhh…we’re in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure it’s here? I don’t see a cave anywhere…”

“Patience boy!” JJ grimaced. “Good things come to those who wait.” He then reached into his pocket and dug out something shiny. Upon inspecting it closer, Yuuri gasped when he saw the pendant. He reached for his own, wondering if JJ had snatched his, but the shape was still there hidden under his clothes. 

“Now,” JJ continued, holding the beetle up to the sky. “The only way to reveal the cave is with the key.” 

In an instant, the raven swept in front of Yuuri and caught his own necklace in its mouth. He shrieked as the raven tugged hard enough for the rope to snap into two, and then landed back on his master’s shoulder, spitting out the half of the beetle into JJ’s hand. 

“Good boy, Georgi,” JJ said as he brought the two pieces of the beetle together with a devious look. As soon as the halves connected, the line between their separation disappeared and glowed like never before. The pendant came to life, and its golden wings started moving back and forth at a rapid speed before it flew out of JJ’s hands. He was startled by the sudden movement and watched as the beetle did its job. 

The bug seemed to slightly stop at Yuuri as he watched in amazement at the light reflecting off his glasses. It flew around hima few times like a tornado before heading off in another direction, leaving behind a trail of gold specks behind. Not far off from their location, the golden bug encountered a large pile of sand and disconnected itself on top of it. 

Suddenly, the ground started shaking as the pile of sand rose higher and higher above them. A strong breeze blew past them and towards the lump, collecting sand into the air like they were caught up in a sandstorm and a huge wave was about to devour them both. Yuuri became so afraid that he backed away and fell on his butt. JJ ignored him as the sand started to take the form of a massive tiger with a hoop earring, with the parts of the beetle becoming its eyes that shone out brightly like the sun. The tiger seemed to stare at the two men and opened its mouth, exhibiting its sharp teeth. Down its throat was an area of orange and yellow lit like fire. Yuuri stood up and squinted through his glasses so he wouldn’t be blinded. 

“After days of searching...” JJ murmured. “The Cave of Wonders!”

_“By Allāh...”_ Yuuri gasped at the sight, his mouth wide open.

“I must thank you, my boy,” JJ said, patting his back. “I wouldn’t have found this if it weren’t for you.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” Yuuri coldly replied, stepping away from JJ. “You have your cave. Now hand Kenjirou over.”

“No, not yet.” JJ smirked while waving his finger in the air. “You haven’t gotten what I wanted.”

“And that is?”

“The _lamp._ You must bring me the lamp!”

“That wasn’t part of the deal. I said I would only come with you.”

“Foolish boy, your mind tricks won’t work on me.” JJ reached for Kenjirou, who squeaked in fear. “You see, you will do as I say or else—”

“You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say I’ll do it, but _only_ if Kenjirou comes with me.”

“The rat? Now why would I do that? If I let him go, that would give you a good reason to run away. How could I trust you?”

“If Kenjirou comes with me, I promise I won’t bolt. And trust me,” Yuuri went up to JJ’s face and gave a dark glare that surprised even himself, “I _**don’t**_ break my promises.” 

JJ stared long and hard at Yuuri attempting to intimidate him. It was a fair try, but JJ could feel himself chuckle. He was impressed that Yuuri still had the courage to face him even with his current situation.

“Fine, I’ll trust you, _but_ I’ll let him go once you’ve actually stepped foot in the cave. We can’t have anyone escaping now, can we?” 

In response, Yuuri nodded and backed away, keeping the glare on his face. He turned around to the head of the tiger and swallowed a nervous gulp. Even though the tiger was made of sand, it looked so real. It was as if it could bite down and kill him in a flash. He took a hesitant couple of steps forward when he heard JJ getting impatient behind him. 

All of a sudden, a booming voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_**Who disturbs my slumber?**_ The tiger roared, fangs bared. _**Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.**_

Everything in Yuuri’s being told him to get away, but he couldn’t. He knew that he probably wasn’t going to make it out of there alive, but Kenjirou’s life was on the line, and this was Yuuri’s last chance of returning home with his friend. 

He had to do this.

“I-It is I,” he said nervously. _“Yuuri.”_

The tiger gazed at the meek boy who stood before it. Yuuri felt the sweat falling down his face as he was peered down upon. He closed his eyes, expecting rejection, or even worse. 

_**Proceed.**_ The tiger announced as Yuuri’s eyes opened in surprise. _**Touch nothing but the lamp.**_

At those words, the tiger opened up with a roar as a floor of staircases leading down appeared before Yuuri. He was so shocked by the reaction that he was frozen in place. He slowly turned his head and gave JJ a questioning look, not knowing what to do. 

“What are you waiting for?” JJ scowled. “Go on!” 

Yuuri hesitated, but then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted his toes down, expecting his foot to be cleaned right off. 

Nothing happened. 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped fully in the cave without any harm. He motioned back to JJ, who gave a pleasing look before he opened the cage he held. Kenjirou backed as far as he could against the bars until JJ grabbed him and placed him on the ground so he wouldn’t be dropped. Kenjirou raced towards Yuuri with all his might, climbing up Yuuri’s pants and hiding in his vest, finally back to the comfort of his master. Yuuri was glad to have his friend back and gave a reassuring pet to Kenjirou’s back. Kenjirou started nestling against Yuuri’s chest to show he was alright, and Yuuri could have wished for nothing more.

But he had to stay focused. There was only one objective in his mind, and once he did it, they were both free to go home. He turned around and started to head down the staircase without looking back.

“Remember,” JJ’s voice called from a distance. “First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward! _”_

 

***

 

Yuuri didn’t know how long he had been traveling down the stairs that were narrow and zigzagged in weird directions, looking down below to an abyss that never ended. It was dark and the only light came from moonlight filtering down from the entryway. It seemed that the blazing light from the inside was just an illusion since it diminished as soon as Yuuri entered the tiger’s mouth. With each step, he wanted to stop and take a break, his legs feeling like they were about to fall off, but he pushed on. He knew it would be a matter of time before he could return home. Well, if he didn’t fall to his untimely death. 

Suddenly he felt the embrace of cool, flat ground underneath his feet and he sighed with relief that his legs didn’t have to suffer the climb anymore. He looked up to find a concave entrance that was lit brightly like fire. Kenjirou, who still clung to him like his life depended on it, glanced at him nervously, but Yuuri walked forward. 

And then he stopped.

Yuuri’s mouth fell wide open as he beheld the treasures around him. He rubbed his glasses to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, but the riches remained before his eyes. Every inch of the room was covered in glittering gold, from the mountains of coins laying on the floor and in superb pots to the statues in the precious metal standing tall above him. There were treasure chests with diamonds and jewelry that glimmered in his lenses. 

This much wealth could set them up for years, maybe even for the rest of their lives.

“Would you look at that?” Yuuri mumbled as Kenjirou leapt out of Yuuri’s vest and gasped in amazement at the treasure around them. He then transformed into his human form. “Even a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!”

“Yuuri,” Kenjirou hummed with delight, walking over a carpet to one of the chests. “Do you think…?”

“No,” Yuuri quickly responded, reading Kenjirou’s mind. “We can’t take any of this.”

“But Yuuri, we need this! Just a little wouldn’t hurt.”

“I said no!”

“C’mon, this will be the last time! We wouldn’t need to steal anymore after this! We could have as much fruit as we want!”

“We only steal to _survive,_ not for _pleasure._ ” Yuuri scowled. “We are fine as we are now. ”

“But Yuuri…”

“No buts,” Yuuri said, raising his tone. “We’re only here to find the lamp and that’s—” 

He stopped when he heard Kenjirou’s soft whimpers, and tears sprung to his eyes as he looked down at the floor. He felt guilt consume him as he hugged Kenjirou, knowing he only wanted the treasure so they both could have a better life. Yuuri was just so determined about going home that he had forgotten the frightened state Kenjirou was in. 

“I...” Kenjirou sniffed in Yuuri’s shirt. “I just don’t want to see you suffer anymore. You deserve everything here. I want you to be happy.” 

Yuuri only embraced Kenjirou tighter after hearing those words. “Kenjirou, I’m already happy. I have you, Hisashi, and a roof over my head. What more could I want? As long as we are together, I couldn’t want anything more.” He stroked Kenjirou’s back. “I’m sorry for raising my voice on you; it’s just been one heck of a day. I just want to go home with you as soon as possible and get back to our normal lives. Don’t you want that too?” 

Kenjirou nodded, wiping his tears away. They separated and then Yuuri placed an arm on his shoulder. “Good, now let’s get that lamp and don’t touch anything.” 

Yuuri started to walk towards a golden arched building as Kenjirou slipped a quick glance at the treasure chest, unable to take his eyes off the shiny objects. When he heard Yuuri call for him from a distance, Kenjirou ran quickly to catch up, clinging onto Yuuri’s harem pants like a child, all while looking back at the gold and pouting with regret. 

But Yuuri and Kenjirou were too distracted to realize the other presence in the room. It didn’t mean to eavesdrop on them, but it hadn’t been able to really leave while they were standing on it. It had been right under their noses the entire time; well, more like under their _feet._

Kenjirou shivered when he thought he felt something move behind him. He caught a glimpse of a shadow and tugged on Yuuri’s pants. 

“Yuuri, did you feel that?”

“It’s just your imagination, Kenjirou. Just ignore it.” 

Kenjirou felt it again. This time, he turned around, but nothing was there. He went pale, thinking it was a ghost of just one of the numerous spirits trapped down here. Maybe they wanted revenge. Maybe they wanted to take his body. Maybe they wanted to eat his soul. He trembled at the thought.

And then something brushed his shoulder.

Kenjirou screamed and ran in front of Yuuri, pointing behind them, hand shaking in fear. “S-s-something touched me! I-it’s a g-g-ghost!” 

“Kenjirou, how many times have I told you that ghosts don’t—” Yuuri felt all the words on his tongue disappear as his eyes grew wide. He was speechless as his vision followed the movement of the flying carpet in front of him. It was a dark blue, with multiple swirls and a yellow outline near its edges. On the corners was a design of a golden bear with ruby eyes and n the middle was a glorious sun. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. “A magic carpet…” He murmured in wonder. 

Kenjirou hid behind Yuuri as he gathered the courage to speak. “H-have you come to e-eat our s-s-souls?” he asked.

“I don’t think a carpet can do that.” Yuuri chuckled. “It can’t do much as a rug.”

“IT’S COME TO POSSESS US!!!” Kenjirou yelled in fright, trying to pull Yuuri away. “It wants our bodies!” 

The carpet stopped in its tracks and lifted its tassels like it was shrugging.

“Of course not! Look, it’s not here to hurt us. See?” Yuuri reached out his hand to prove nothing would happen, but instead, the carpet flew around them, making Kenjirou yelp. The rug went up to Kenjirou and he flinched, shutting his eyes tight in fear of what was to come. He then felt something tingle at the top of his head. When he looked up and saw that the carpet was petting him like Yuuri had before, he felt all the tension fall away as he smiled.

“You’re not too bad for a ghost…” He said. “I thought it’d be scary. Do you have a name?” 

The carpet seemed to nod, but it didn’t give any hints.

“Maybe you can help us,” Yuuri said. “You see, we’re trying to find this lamp.” 

In a flash, the carpet straightened itself as if it were surprised. It then beckoned them to follow it, using its tassels as a hand to point to a direction before speeding forward quickly. 

Once the two caught up with the carpet, they realized they were no longer in the room filled with treasures. It was like they wandered into a dark cave with pointed rocks mounted over their heads, their footsteps echoing into the distance. Kenjirou clung tightly to Yuuri so he wouldn’t get lost, not knowing where he was going or if this was the right way to their destination. They would probably be doomed if the carpet disappeared on them. 

The carpet came to a halt and gestured to a crevice in the wall. It was narrow, but it was manageable for Yuuri to slide through. As he went through the crack, the carpet moved out of the way to reveal a tall, steep pile of rocks that stood like a hill. There was a long flight of rocky stairs leading to a single light illuminated at the top, surrounded by water so the only way to get there was to jump on the stepping stones. 

Yuuri knew that he had to go up there. He went to the edge of the platform and started climbing down. Kenjirou started to follow while looking down at the water, but Yuuri stopped him.

“Wait here,” Yuuri said, pushing himself down on a rock in the water. He didn’t want to put Kenjirou into any more danger than he already was. He took a deep breath as he hopped from one stone to another, concentrating on every step he took and making sure to do it as fast as possible. Before he knew it, he was already at the stairs. He looked up towards the light above and made his way to the top. 

_Just a little further, just a little further and then we can go home._

Kenjirou watched his master hop over the stones and walk up the rocky hill. He still felt the regret of not grabbing some gold for Yuuri. He hated the pained look Yuuri always got on his face whenever they stole and didn’t want him to be hurt anymore. Kenjirou wished he could have surprised him. 

As he sighed, something shiny caught his eyes. He rapidly turned his head and before him was a jewel as big as his hand, seemingly radiating a red aura around it. It was held by a golden statue of an ape with a nasty smile, tempting anyone to take its treasure. Kenjirou was stuck in a trance; he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He quietly transformed into a ferret so not to be noticed, thanking Allāh for answering his prayers as he tiptoed to the jewel.

The carpet suddenly blocked his way. 

_What are you doing?_ Kenjirou thought with a pout. _Get out of the way!_

He tried to move to the side, but the carpet followed. It knew exactly what he was trying to do and wouldn’t let him in fear of what kind of trap he might have triggered.

“I told you to move!” Kenjirou swerved in the other direction and dashed for the jewel. The rug tried to stop him, but he already had a head start. He was so close.

_It’s okay, Yuuri. I’ll make you happy._

Yuuri was too distracted to realize what was happening below as he approached the pillar of light. He laid eyes on a shiny lamp and walked towards it. With slight hesitation, he carefully held it in his hands, afraid he might set something off, but nothing happened. He brought the lamp closer for inspection, and he grimaced. There was no worth to it, just a piece of scrap metal that wasn’t even made out of gold. 

“ _This_ is it?” Yuuri pondered. “This is what we came down all the way to—” 

He froze as he saw the scene displayed below, his eyes growing in fear as Kenjirou reached for the red jewel. 

“KENJIROU, NO!!!” He yelled, but it was too late. Kenjirou grabbed the jewel in his hands, smiling in accomplishment. Out of nowhere, a loud rumble resonated through the room as the ground began to shake. Rocks began to fall and Kenjirou looked around nervously. He placed the ruby back in the ape’s hands, but then the jewel and shrine melted into lava, the ape’s smile distorting into a frown as Kenjirou jumped back in surprise.

_**INFIDELS!**_ The tiger’s voice roared. _**YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!**_

As Yuuri watched in horror, the area where the lamp once laid was set on fire, the flames soaring above him. He jumped, knowing he couldn’t stay a moment longer. He raced down the steps, but as they flattened into a ramp, he slid down the slope, with falling rocks threatening to smash him at every turn. 

In an instant, he was flying into the air and falling towards the water that had turned into lava. He closed his eyes as he got closer to the boiling liquid, but he fell straight on what felt like cloth. He opened his eyes to find himself on the flying carpet, whichfled at such a speed that he had to hold on for dear life. The carpet swerved and turned around when it hit the wall. Yuuri saw the crack he entered through collapse into a bigger hole, creating an escape route, and was about to lead the carpet to the exit when he heard Kenjirou scream out, “ _HELP!”_

Yuuri felt his heart drop and pulled the carpet back to turn it around. He soon spotted the familiar blonde fur trapped in the middle of the rocky bridge. Kenjirou looked left and right to see the rocks exploding into lava, and yelped in fright. Yuuri urged the carpet to go faster, reaching out a hand and grabbing Kenjirou just as the last rock exploded. Yuuri pulled him up and hugged him with one hand before Kenjirou took the lamp and nestled it with him in the safety of Yuuri’s pocket.

As if they weren’t in enough danger, the lava seemed to rise and hurl heat at them like a tsunami. 

“Whoa!” Yuuri shouted, pulling the carpet forward. “Carpet, let's move!” 

He led the carpet into the direction of the exit, the lava chasing after them, not stopping until it trapped the trespassers to their deaths. The carpet raced even higher, along an unknown path filled with twists and turns as the rug dodged every obstacle in the way. Yuuri squinted to see a wall they were about to collide into and gulped in fear. But in a flash, the carpet dived down below and entered through another cave. They realized they were back in the room filled with gold, but it was all ruined when the lava swallowed up everything. Fiery pillars of flames attempted to stop them, but the carpet already read its movements and moved out of the way. 

Finally, Yuuri recognized the original entrance, even though the staircase had crumbled. He sighed with relief, thinking they might be able to make it out of alive. 

“There it is!” Yuuri yelled. “We can make it!” 

Suddenly, a boulder landed on the carpet, dragging it down below as Yuuri and Kenjirou were flung into the air. Yuuri grabbed onto the rock wall as Kenjirou climbed up onto the surface. Yuuri held on, dangling against the collapsing rock. He looked below to the ground far below him, knowing that if he let go, it would be the end. He tried to pull himself up, but the more pressure he used, the more the rocks holding his weight became loose. 

A shadow blocked his view, and he glanced up at the man who had sent him into the cave in the first place.

“Help me out!” Yuuri shouted, reaching out his hand.

“Throw me the lamp!” JJ commanded with urgency.

“I can’t hold on!” Yuuri cried. “Give me your hand!”

“First give me the lamp!” JJ ordered. 

Yuuri knew JJ wouldn’t help unless he got what he wanted, so he grabbed the lamp from his pocket and tried to give it to JJ. Outstretching his hand just enough so he wouldn’t fall in, JJ snatched the lamp out of Yuuri’s hand, smiling as he admired the metal object. 

“Yes!” JJ grinned with menace. “At last! The lamp is _**mine!**_ ” 

As JJ laughed, Kenjirou found the opportunity to help Yuuri up. JJ smirked as he kicked him away and stepped on Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri winced in pain as he tried to keep a solid grip, glaring at the man grinning at his suffering.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri shouted as he struggled under JJ’s foot. But JJ pressed even harder until Yuuri stopped moving, his hand numb. The only thing keeping him from falling now was the pressure of the JJ’s foot holding him down.

“Giving you your reward.” JJ sneered as he pulled something from his cloak. “ _Your eternal reward!”_

Yuuri was filled to the brim with fear as he could do nothing except watch JJ pull out a crooked dagger. Just as he was about to finish Yuuri off, out of nowhere, Kenjirou lunged at the hand holding the lamp and bit as hard as he could. JJ screamed in pain and he flung Kenjirou into the collapsing cave. 

Yuuri yelled in fear, but then felt the force holding down on his hand release, and soon he was falling behind Kenjirou. He looked around to find Kenjirou trying to go to him, and Yuuri grabbed him, holding him close as they plunged to their deaths. 

Suddenly, his back met the wall, and he hit his head, hard. His vision started to blur as he saw more rocks caving in, all his strength leaving him while darkness covered his eyes. 

This was it. This was the end. 

The silhouette of JJ watched them with malice, and Yuuri heard screams of anger before everything flashed to black.

 


	12. The Ass Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ taking credit for Georgi's work. Again.

“Viktor! Open the door at once!” The sultan roared as he pounded at the door. It creaked open to reveal an upset prince who was trying to catch up on sleep. Even after resting, the bags refused to leave the spot underneath his eyes.

“What do you want?” Viktor yawned, clearly upset he was being disturbed.

“Meet me in the main room. There’s an important matter we need to discuss.”

“Can this wait? I’m very busy catching up on moping.”

“This cannot wait! I will see you there in the next five minutes or else I will drag your ass over there myself!”

“Fine.” Viktor sighed as he closed the door. As soon as he heard his father’s footsteps fading, he slumped against the door and slid down. He wished he could melt into a puddle on the floor and disappear. He wasn’t in the mood for one of his father’s marriage speeches, just the thought of another woman begging for his attention making Viktor sick in the stomach. But he knew he couldn’t escape it, so he pushed himself up and dragged his body out the door. He didn’t even bother to try fixing his appearance for his father. He knew he would see something pitiful with his dark circles, messy hair, and sadness locked in his eyes; looking at his reflection now would only make him feel worse. 

As he walked down the corridor and into the main room, all he thought about was Yuuri. Yuuri, his personal bright light at the end of the tunnel. It was so hard to forget someone Viktor wanted to remember, his mind clouded with the memory of Yuuri’s face. He missed their conversations, and the way Yuuri’s eyes lit up whenever Viktor spoke to him. 

Viktor would have done anything to bring Yuuri back. He just didn’t know what he could do and what to live for anymore.

By the time he arrived at the main room, he regretted showing up. He grimaced when he spotted the one man he wanted to strangle. 

_This is what I came out of bed for?_ Viktor wondered if it was too late to turn around and disappear under the sheets.

“Viktor, glad you could make it,” Yakov grunted, gesturing for him to stand beside JJ.Viktor cursed as he approached the man who had killed his Yuuri. JJ sent a cunning smile, but when Viktor glared in return, he shrugged and looked back to Yakov sitting in the mighty chair before them. 

“As you both know, I am not pleased with either of your behavior. Starting with you,” Yakov turned towards Viktor with annoyance. “Although I understand what you’re going through, that still doesn’t excuse you for trying to run away! What are you, ten? How can I expect a person like you to be a leader when you can’t even act your age! You need to grow up! If I were you—” 

Viktor rolled his eyes and just nodded along to whatever crap his father spewed. All he had to do was pretend he was listening so he could get the lecture over with so he didn’t have to be in the same room as JJ any longer than he had to, too tired to deal with this shit. 

“—and let’s not forget the topic of your marriage! I am at the end of my ropes here trying to find a suitor that is willing to meet you! The rumor of your discourteous actions has been spreading around and no one wants to send their heirs anymore! Heck, I’ll force you to marry whoever I choose no matter how much you dislike her! I swear, if you don’t approve of the next suitor, I will send you to another country to teach you some manners! Do I make myself clear?” 

Viktor gulped at the last threat and nodded, knowing full well Yakov wasn’t kidding. Though Viktor wondered if living in another country would be that bad if it meant he didn’t have to see JJ’s face for the next ten years. 

Yakov then faced JJ, but with more fury colored on his face as if he had been possessed by something demonic. “And as for you! Not only did you disobey me, but you executed an order behind my back? A death sentence without _my_ approval? This is an outrage! _**I** _ am the _**sultan** , _so everything has to go through _me._ I thought I told you that you are not to act as a king around here! Out of all your years of serving, this was absurd and totally unacceptable! You will never rule here as long as I am still breathing! I might as well ship your ass back to your father for your outrageous behavior, and trust me, I am _this_ close to doing so!”

“You have my word,” JJ muttered through clenched teeth as he bowed. “I’m sorry, your highness. This will never happen again.”

“I’ve heard that two times now. This is your final warning! _**Don’t blow it.**_ ”

“Thank you for this chance. You won’t regret it.”

“Now, I expect you both to look past this and come to an agreement. We are not to further discuss what has happened here, but I will assume you both have learned your lesson. The next time this happens again, there will be consequences to pay. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Viktor and JJ replied in unison, the latter smirking while the former scowled. 

“Viktor, I understand your situation with JJ, but I hope you two can solve your differences with each other and put this whole mess behind us.” 

Yakov was about to send the both of them off when JJ suddenly grabbed Viktor’s hands and brought them closer.

“My most deepest and humblest apologies! My actions did not represent the JJ style, and I can only ask for forgiveness.”

Viktor yanked his hands away as if JJ was dirt. _**“At least something will come out of my force to marry.”**_ Viktor smirked with a smug glare. _**“When I am king, I have the power to get rid of you!”**_

The tension between them grew as JJ tried to keep his composure, but his eyes told a different story, their irises dark with a hint of malice spilling out from behind his mask. He would’ve happily slit Viktor’s throat if given the chance. 

As Viktor turned to leave, Yakov stood up and commanded him to come back and apologize. But Viktor would hear none of it, slamming the door behind him before anyone could stop him. Yakov chased after him, leaving JJ in the room alone. Once he felt that the sultan was out of hearing distance, the smile was wiped off JJ’s face and he punched the wall.

“THAT LITTLE BASTARD!!!” he roared as he began to tremble from his rage, so furious that he almost had tears in his eyes. “If only I had that lamp! To think I have to keep kissing up to his ass and his ass father for the rest of my life! Why is everything going wrong?” 

Seeing his master in distress, Georgi flew off JJ’s shoulder and landed on the floor before he transformed into his human self, looking much better than before now that he had rested and wasn’t flying for endless nights. He saw the terrible predicament JJ was in, but could only offer emotional support, all while thinking it would be best if they just left the palace at this point before things could get any worse. If Viktor came to power, JJ would be a wanted criminal across the entire country.

“This isn’t right, Georgi,” JJ cried. “This isn’t what was supposed to happen! It was in my hands! We were so close! If only I hadn't let go of the lamp!”

“We have little time left, JJ,” Georgi said, placing an arm on his shoulder. “We should prepare for your departure.” 

“No...not until he finds some ass wife. Then he’ll have me banished…or _beheaded._ ” JJ gasped at his possible future and reached for his throat to make sure it was still intact. He knew he didn’t have much time. If that brat became sultan, he’d be finished:Viktor would finally have his ultimate revenge and JJ didn’t want to be there when he did. To make matters worse, he hadn’t told Yakov about the letter from his father, so JJ would have to escape to his country only to watch his little brother take _his_ place on the throne. He wasn’t sure which would be the more miserable outcome.

“Cheer up, JJ. It’s not like he’ll be wed right this instant. I don’t think anyone will be willing to marry Viktor anyway!”

“No… If Yakov is serious about finding Viktor a wife, he will. I feel sorry for whoever ends up as his wife!” At his last comment, JJ couldn’t help but chuckle, unable to imagine someone who would eagerly stand by Viktor’s side and exchange marriage vows. All he could only picture was the disgusted look on his own face as he stood near the altar. 

If he’d even be there to see it.

Georgi’s eyes grew wide as if something JJ said clicked inside his head, staring long enough to make JJ nervous. “What? If you have something to say, spit it out already!” 

“What if…” Georgi muttered as he pointed to JJ. “...what if _you_ were the ass wife?”

Silence hung between them as JJ took time to process Georgi’s words. He tried to picture himself at the altar beside Viktor as they shared their vows. They’d look into each other’s eyes and drown in them as they both secretly planned how to kill each other off on their honeymoon. The very thought of being married to the same brat who wanted him dead caused JJ to grimace. “I want a divorce.” 

“I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking about.” Georgi shivered at JJ’s expression. “But think about it! You marry the prince, right? Then, uh, you become sultan! Of course you’ll have to deal with Viktor, but—”

“Then we drop the ass father and his ass sons off a cliff! Haha, it’s perfect! Well done, Georgi!”

“Uh…I never said—”

“I love the way your foul little mind works!” JJ beamed as he imagined his foolproof plan. He couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces after his betrayal. It meant everything he had been through would be all worth it in the end.

“But how will you get the sultan to accept your engagement? How will you make Viktor fall madly in love with you? Of course, you could make anyone fall for you with your looks, but even Viktor is a handful.” 

But JJ was no longer listening, his newest plan already starting to take form. He would have everything once he secretly killed off his 'husband’ and the rest of the royal family, then no one could stand in his way. Things would be so much easier if he had that lamp, but he wouldn’t let its loss stop him from seeing them cowering in fear with utter defeat on their faces. He’d seize the throne the ‘proper’ way and then have everyone submit to him.

_Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all_.


	13. A Grand Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a certain genie to make the scene :)))))))))))))

Yuuri couldn’t see anything. 

Not only because there was barely any light, but also because everything seemed to spin. He reached his hand up in front of his face, but he could barely make out the shape, and if it wasn’t for the blurring colors, he wouldn’t even recognize it. He reached for his glasses beside him, and at first all he grabbed was dirt until he tried stretching farther and found what he’d been searching for. Breathing a sigh of relief, he brought his glasses to his face, only to groan at the realization that they were beyond repair.The shattered lenses and snapped frames meant he was going to remain as blind as a bat until he found a way out. 

That is... _if_ he found a way out.

As soon as he sat up, a sudden pain shot to the back of his skull and he winced as he massaged his scalp in an attempt to relieve his pounding headache. He thought he felt something wet, and when he inspected his hand closely, he discovered red staining his fingertips. That meant he must have hit his head when he had been falling. He wondered if maybe Ken—

_Kenjirou..._

“Kenjirou?!?” Yuuri panicked as he stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him, desperately trying to find his friend. “Kenjirou? Where are you! Please answer me!” He feared the worst. If he had managed to come out this with a head injury, what could have happened to Kenjirou? He might be trapped under a boulder. He could be skewered. He could be _dead._

Yuuri tripped and fell hard on the ground, tears welling in his eyes. He felt so weak. He couldn’t look for his friend in this condition; it would take forever to even find whatever was left of him. He was such a fool to drag Kenjirou into his mess in the first place. Yuuri might as well just die here too along with him, not willing to live the rest of his life without him.

But all of Yuuri’s dread dispersed when he felt a warm hand clutch his arm. He rapidly turned his head to see a blurry figure shaking him and he felt relief rush over him.

“Yuuri, I’m here!” Kenjirou yelled with alarm. “Where are your glasses? Are you hurt? Do you—” The rest of his words were cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He heard Yuuri’s cries start to soften, and Kenjirou snuggled in closer.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Yuuri whispered into his shoulder. 

“Don’t cry, Yuuri! I’m alright!” Kenjirou reassured him. “I was just trying to find an exit until I heard you calling for me. I don’t think we’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

“As long as you’re alive, I don’t care about that.”

“I was so scared when you weren’t moving! You’ve been sleeping for quite a while and I had no supplies to help the bleeding. I thought we were goners when we were plummeting to our deaths, but the carpet saved us! It went like _whoosh_ and then _wahhhhh_ when it caught us flying in midair! It was so cool!” 

Yuuri turned towards where he seemed to be looking and saw something sway in the distance. Kenjirou helped Yuuri up and guided him to the carpet, ushering Yuuri’s hands forward until he felt the sensation of cloth at his fingertips. Kenjirou then released Yuuri’s hand and went to find Yuuri where had dropped his glasses. Once Kenjirou was out of earshot, Yuuri started to stroke the carpet and smiled.

“I don’t know how you did it, but thank you. Thank you so much for keeping him safe. I could never thank you enough.” He felt something tickle his head as if he was getting petted and assumed the carpet was trying to comfort him. He didn’t know how he was ever going to pay the carpet back, continuing to thank ituntil he heard the far off yells of his companion. He squinted hard enough to see a blurry Kenjirou running back towards them.

“Yuuri!” he yelled with excitement. “Look what I found!” He revealed what he was hiding behind his back, but Yuuri couldn’t make it out. “It’s the lamp! I took it before we fell!”

“Kenjirou, you know how I feel about stealing,” Yuuri said, disappointed.

“But he deserved it after treating us like that!” Kenjirou pouted. 

“I know he deserved it, but that doesn’t mean we should become like them. Let me see it.” 

Kenjirou handed the lamp to his master, eyes searching for any value. Yuuri inspected it for shimmers of gold or jewels, but nothing special caught his attention. It seemed to be an ordinary lamp, its metal a dull bronze color that could be rusting for he knew (but couldn’t fully tell with his limited sight). “We risked our lives for a metal piece of junk? JJ must be crazy to send us down here for _this._ ”

“Maybe there’s something hidden in there,” Kenjirou suggested. “Maybe there’s a treasure map inside or a key! There must be something valuable if the royal advisor was after it!” 

Yuuri knew that Kenjirou was right. What was it that made JJ want this so bad? What had made him so determined to find this hunk of junk that he would force a prisoner to fetch it for him? Yuuri would have wondered about that for hours, but there were more important things to attend to.

“That doesn’t matter now. We should focus on escaping this place,” Yuuri started feeling his way around again, but Kenjirou stopped him. 

“I think there’s something written here! I can’t make it out though.”

“We should be looking for an exit, not messing around with the junk that got us here in the first place.”

“But Yuuri, I can’t read! Can you please read it to me?” Kenjirou asked, pushing the lamp towards him, but Yuuri pushed it back.

“Kenjirou, you know I can’t see right now.”

“Can you at least try?” Kenjirou pleaded. Even if Yuuri couldn’t see them clearly at the moment, he knew he couldn’t win against Kenjirou’s puppy eyes. 

“Fine, but don't get your hopes up.” He sighed in defeat as he took the lamp and inspected the markings etched on it. There was definitely some sort of writing there, but with his impaired vision he couldn’t tell what it said. “It’s hard to make out.” 

“Try bringing it closer!” Kenjirou urged. 

Yuuri groaned as he did what he was told, bringing it up towards his face to see if he could make anything out of it, but it was still just a blur. He squinted and leaned over the metal object. It was then he started to see lines and letters form, and his mind went to work as the characters connected themselves and created legible words. Maybe he could read it after all. The lamp brushed against his nose when he looked even closer. 

_Only...those who are...deemed worthy are—_

_**Achoo!**_ Yuuri sneezed as he inhaled dust from the lamp, his nose now dripping. After he wiped the snot off, he glanced back at the lamp to finish the inscribed passage, except he could no longer read the writing. 

It was covered in his spit.

Yuuri’s mouth fell open, appalled. It was just a lamp, but he still felt guilty for sneezing on it, especially with the addition of his spit afterwards, and had to stop himself from apologizing to the inanimate object. Realizing he had nothing else to wipe it with, he began to use his sleeve to rub the lamp. 

But what happened next was beyond his wildest dreams.

Out of nowhere, the lamp jolted. He stared at the lamp in confusion, wondering if it was his imagination, but then yelped as he felt the metal object move in his hands again, faster this time. He dropped the lamp in fright as it glowed a bright red and shook even more than before, almost as if it was jumping back and forth in a chaotic spree. 

Suddenly, a burst of light shot out from lamp’s spout and exploded into a bright orange firework. It illuminated the room for a moment, releasing miniature lights in the air, dropping orange and silver stars in its wake that disappeared before touching the ground. Another stream of light made its way out of the lamp, and this time detonated into a red firework. 

The carpet seemed to disappear in all the chaos. Kenjirou grew scared of the sudden lights and _booms_ and echoing throughout the dungeon, his animal instincts taking over as he transformed into a ferret and hid in Yuuri’s inner pocket. Although he was scared, his curiosity couldn’t keep him from peeking out to watch the bright lights dancing against the cave’s ceiling. 

Meanwhile, Yuuri was lost. He could barely see what was happening to the illuminated lamp, but he immediately saw a light explode above him, the noise it made so loud that he had to cover his ears. He saw yet another light go off in a different direction and wondered what the heck was going on. 

All of a sudden, he thought he heard laughter emanating from the lamp and turned his head towards it. He grabbed the lamp and tried to make it stop, but it only made the lamp shake harder in his grasp. In an instant, a blue mist leaked out of the spout that surrounded him and coiled like a spring. Yuuri became startled as more bright lights shot out of the lamp in different colors, and he had to close his eyes every time so he wouldn’t be blinded.

The mist around Yuuri rocketed up into a spiral above his head as something appeared in the haze. The fog dispersed and took the form of a person; a boy to be exact. The mysterious boy looked around at his surroundings, his face lighting up, before he thrust his arms up into the air and stretched his body out as far as he could.

“Finally, I’m out of that stupid lamp!” he laughed. “Like seriously, how long does it take for a guy to rub a lamp? And it was starting to smell too! Man it feels good to be out of there!” In a flash, he swooshed down to Yuuri squinting at him and took his hands, shaking them furiously. “You must be my new master! Thank you for letting me out of the lamp! It’s been centuries since I saw another person and you can’t believe how much I can take without physical contact. It’s the worst thing someone could experience—No wait, I lied. Being stuck in a place without wifi is worse, the other is second. I mean, how can anyone—”

Saying that Yuuri was in complete shock would be an understatement. He squinted at the boy who kept mindlessly talking and shaking his hand, but nothing made sense. The last thing he remembered was the lights exploding around him. His vision was still blurry, and he didn’t understand how this boy got into the isolated room with him. Was he a friend or a foe? Was he trapped here too? What did he mean by master?

And what in Allah’s name was ‘ _why fye’?_

“Oh wait! This moment deserves a commemorative photo!” The boy cupped his hand and a rectangular device appeared out of thin air. He pressed the bottom button and the screen came to life. Yuuri saw a bright blue light coming from whatever was in the boy’s hands, but he didn’t have enough time to inspect it before an arm clamped around him in a tight squeeze and the device was turned towards them. “Say cheese!” The boy announced as he made a peace sign with his hands and gave a wide grin. Yuuri squinted hard at the blurry object in front of him, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, a flash went off that blinded Yuuri even further, plotting faint dots in front of his vision. The boy beside him released Yuuri as he examined the picture taken. 

“Huh, that’s an unusual expression for a selfie. Well, I guess not all of them can be perfect!” The boy started typing in the keyboard, putting in _#guesswhoseback_ at the bottom of the picture. “Hey, I see you photobombing over there carpet! Get over here and take a proper selfie with me!” 

The carpet, who appeared to be just lounging on the wall, floated farther away into the darkness. The boy shrugged and then tapped on a little square in the device and waited for it to be published, his smile dropping to a questioning frown.

“What the…no service?!?” The boy whined as he kept scrolling for the internet to miraculously appear. “What kind of place has no bars these days? How am I supposed to post these on my blog? My followers are waiting! They’ve been waiting ten thousand years for this and I have to keep them updated! Maybe there’s some service back at the lamp.” 

Suddenly, his head whipped towards the lamp, and he gasped in horror.

“Oh no you didn’t!” The boy yelled as he sprinted for the lamp, grabbing the wet object hesitantly in his hands. His face contorted with disgust as he wiped his now wet hand onto his vest. “You could’ve at least cleaned it before rubbing it! Like, not judging or anything, but this is just nasty! Is this spit?” He threw the lamp at Yuuri, who caught whatever landed on his chest. “EEEEEEWWWWWWW GROSSSSSS!!! You should have—”

“Umm…I’m sorry for interrupting,” Yuuri said quietly, “but who are you?” 

At those words, the mysterious boy stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at Yuuri in confusion. 

“Wait, you don’t you know who I am?” He asked as he walked towards Yuuri. “Didn’t you read the markings on the lamp?”

“I didn’t finish reading it,” Yuuri confessed. “Look, I don’t really know what’s going on or who you are. In fact, I don’t even know what you look like!”

“What are you talking about? I’m standing right here in front of you! I know it’s quite a shock to see the real deal, but—”

“I can’t even _see,_ ” Yuuri said. “My glasses were crushed in the fall. Everything’s blurry right now.” 

The boy gave Yuuri a questioning look as he poofed his phone out of existence. “How many fingers am I holding?” he asked as he held up nine fingers. 

Yuuri squinted as hard as possible, even though the boy was only four feet away. “Uhhh…twenty-four?”

“Yikes, how bad is your eyesight?”

“I’m near and far sighted.”

“Oh, then why didn’t you say so?” The boy exclaimed. “You should have told me sooner! Hold on…” He snapped his fingers and a pair of glasses fell into his hand that he then placed on Yuuri’s face. “Tell me how these fit. The lenses should be adjustable for any pair of eyes, so you should be able to see when you put them on. I also made them in a blue frame so they complement your eyes. If you don’t like the design, I could change it, but honestly no one questions my fashion sense. It’s a gift—” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened when the blurry figure in front of him sharpened into focus. The boy didn’t seem to be much younger than Yuuri. His skin was a dark shade of tan covering a lean figure, and he had black hair that fell right above his bushy eyebrows. His clothing was composed of a single vest that was dyed red and sprinkled with gold floral patterns and bird designs, complete with a golden sash with a blue jewel around his waist. Around his neck was a black string with a golden hoop attached, and on his wrists were some heavy-looking golden bracelets that seemed to weigh his hands down. As soon as he opened his chestnut-shaped eyes, his dark brown orbs seemed to be smiling. 

What Yuuri didn’t expect was the waist down. He gasped when he saw a mist-like entrail where the boy’s legs should be, backing away in fright when he realized the boy in front of him wasn’t human. 

“W-who are y-you? _W-what_ are you?” Yuuri stuttered as he scrambled backwards.

“Well that isn’t very nice,” The boy pouted as he went closer to Yuuri and backed him against a wall. “Isn’t it obvious? Connect the dots: cave, lamp, mysterious person with total infinite power, it can't get any easier than that!”

“I must be dreaming…” Yuuri muttered. “This can’t be real!”

“Of course it’s real! _I’m_ real!” The boy stopped in front of Yuuri and gave a huge smile. “Let me introduce myself! My name is Phichit and I’m a _genie!”_

“A genie?” Yuuri questioned.

“The one and only!” 

“Those are just myths!”

“Do I look like a myth to you?” Phichit smirked. “I mean, I know I look stunning, but I’m no fairy tale!”

“Stay away from me!” Yuuri yelled in fear. “Please just leave me alone!”

“Master, I’m only trying to help!” Phichit exclaimed as Yuuri refused to budge. “I’m not going to do anything to you!”

“I’m not your master! Please just go!” Yuuri practically screamed. 

“Well, this is a first,” Phichit murmured, stroking his imaginary beard. “I never had a master that didn’t want me before. You’re interesting…” 

It was obvious Yuuri was about to be on the verge of tears as panic washed over him, his trust not so easy to gain. 

Phichit’s attention was suddenly averted when he saw something shuffle in Yuuri’s vest, and his eyes widened when he saw something furry with beady eyes pop out of his pocket.

Phichit’s resulting squeal could be heard from around the world.

“OMG IS THAT A FERRET?!?” Phichit exclaimed as a sparkle lit in his eyes. “He is so cute! I love animals! Is it okay if I pet him?” 

As much as Yuuri would never put Kenjirou in any danger, he saw the begging look in Phichit’s eyes, which made Yuuri buckle under the pressure, all his resolve disappearing. He knew he could never say no, and a simple pet couldn’t hurt, right? 

Yuuri gulped as he nodded slowly, holding out Kenjirou in his hand. Phichit’s expression brightened as he reached out. Kenjirou squeaked and trembled in fear, but as soon as a soft hand stroked his back, he calmed at the light and gentle touch. In response, he licked Phichit’s finger, who laughed with delight at his reaction. 

Yuuri was surprised by how well Phichit had responded. Normally, a ferret hated when a person petted their head like a dog, but it seemed like Phichit already knew exactly how to handle that.

“Aww, he’s so friendly!” Phichit cooed. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Kenjirou.”

“Hello Kenjirou, I’m Phichit! It’s nice to meet you! You remind me of my three babies I have back at the lamp. Oh wait, I have pictures! Let me show you them!” With another snap of Phichit’s fingers, his phone reappeared and he scrolled through a series of photos.

“What is _that?_ ” Yuuri questioned at the box-like object in Phichit’s hands.

“It’s called a phone,” Phichit answered without looking up. “Part of my job to hold infinite power, but this makes what I do easier for me. Like seriously, anyone in the 21st century can’t live without one of these.”

“What can it do?”

“All sorts of things. Looking up the news, posting photos, watching videos, searching information, updating my blog, and making a decent cup of coffee.” As soon as Phichit found what he was looking for, his eyes lit up in joy at the sight of his babies and shoved the phone into Yuuri’s face. In the picture, the three hamsters were playing around Phichit like his head was their playground. “Aren’t my babies precious? This one is Latte, the middle one is Cocoa, and the last one is Gegee. Of course they can’t transform like Kenjirou, but I bet they’d be friends!” 

Kenjirou flinched when he heard Phichit mention him. He leaped off of Yuuri’s hand and suddenly transformed into his human form before giving Phichit a skeptical look. “How did you know I was human?” He asked, suspicious. He almost never transformed other than in front of Yuuri (and in other cases Viktor), so it was strange that Phichit knew.

“I’m a genie, remember? I can do about everything, even read the minds of animals.” Phichit then pouted. “And I’m not weird; I’m unique. There’s a difference. And you should probably apologize to your master for that stunt you pulled. You almost got yourselves killed for that.” 

Kenjirou gulped when he figured that all of his secrets could be exploited right then and there. He decided to keep his mouth shut after that. 

“As for you, Master, I have the power to control the universe and now it’s in your hands,” Phichit said as brought out a projection of the solar system projection from nowhere. “What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated—Genie! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment.”

“‘Wish fulfillment’?” Yuuri repeated.

“Three wishes to be exact. And ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes. _Neung, song, sam_ ; no substitutions, exchanges or refunds. So what'll it be, Master?”

“I don’t know…this is a lot to take in. I don’t think I deserve this—”

“You're gonna grant us any three wishes we want?” Kenjirou cut in, stars springing to his eyes. He clung to Yuuri’s shirt eagerly. “This is it Yuuri! We have three wishes to do anything we want! We can finally be happy!”

“Ah, almost…” Phichit murmured.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, somehow knowing there had to have been a catch.

“You see, there are a few provisos, a quid pro quo you can say.”

“Like?”

“Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. As much as I love my Korean dramas, I’d rather not deal with Cupid himself. It gets rather messy. Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other than that, you got it!” 

Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes lit up.

“Do you think...” Yuuri started to ask, “do you think you can find my family?” 

Phichit smiled as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Within a few seconds, his expression turned grim. When he reopened his eyes, he gave Yuuri a sympathetic look. “...I’m sorry, Master,” he choked out. “But they’re already dead.” 

To be honest, Yuuri always had his suspicions, but hearing it confirmed out loud was still a blow to his heart. With his family dead, it meant he would never know who he looked like the most between his parents. He would never know where he got his anxiety or weakness for kindness from. He would never share a meal with his family or be able to wish them a pleasant day. Now he knew for certain he was alone. If Kenjirou wasn’t by his side, Yuuri would have broken down crying. 

Out of nowhere, a hand gripped his shoulder. “I really wish I could do something,” Phichit said, somehow knowing Yuuri was on the verge of breaking down in front of him. “But they’ve passed quite a while ago. There’s nothing I can do. I’m so sorry.” 

The hug he gave was warm, but Yuuri didn’t feel it at all, fighting to keep back the tears. Kenjirou could sense the pain he felt through the brotherly bond the two of them shared, and knowing that Phichit couldn’t grant Yuuri’s wish, he grew angry and shoved Phichit out of the way. 

“So what?” Kenjirou snapped, his voice growling with rage. “You have provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie—can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know—he probably can't even get us out of this cave!” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him farther away. “C’mon, Yuuri. Looks like we're gonna have to find our own way out of here—” 

In a flash, a puff of smoke appeared before them and Phichit stepped out, his aura surrounded in fury. He was smiling, but the veins popping out of his head couldn’t hide the extent of his anger. If looks could kill, Kenjirou would have been dead on the spot.

_“ **Excuse me?** Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up; did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so **SIT DOWN!!!** ” _

Immediately, Kenjirou and Yuuri felt a force push them down as Phichit lowered his hands. With a snap of his fingers, they found themselves sitting on the carpet that seemed just as surprised as they were, wondering how it got there. Phichit sat in front of them, his clothing changed into one of a a pilot. He had his phone out, tapping on a bow with a map as a logo so it opened to something called GPS with an arrow pointed to a set direction. “Welcome to Magic Carpet Airlines, where we get you to your destination within a snap of my fingers! I’m Phichit, your flight attendant for this evening! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, cause weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!”

With the mentioned snap of Phichits fingers, Yuuri’s eyes flashed before his very eyes. The carpet rocketed into the air, leaving behind a trail of sparks as it was sent soaring towards the ceiling. Yuuri closed his eyes for impact, but instead he felt the beams of light warm his skin without harming it. 

Their surroundings became a blur as they travelled at the speed of light. Yuuri feared that Kenjirou would try to stick his hand and be carried by the wind into wherever they were, lost forever, so he held onto him for dear life as wind blew past them and threatened to throw them off the carpet. 

Phichit stood on the carpet, unaffected by the force pushing them back. He looked he was at a photoshoot, the wind lightly brushing his hair, and had to hold back his laughter at how terrible the other’s flying hair looked. 

Yuuri knew if he had to stay on for any longer, he was going to throw up. He closed his eyes and hoped this torturous carpet ride would end.

Then it all stopped.

The carpet began to slow down as it found a spot to land, settling for an oasis with a single pond and multiple palm trees around it. Yuuri released a sigh of relief as he crawled onto the safety of firm land. The realization he had been holding his breath during the entire trip hit soon after, and he had to lay on the ground from the resulting dizziness while he wheezed, the sun covering him in its light. 

Still, he had never felt so glad to be alive. 

Out of nowhere, a shadow blocked out the sun, and Yuuri squinted at a smirking Phichit standing above him.

“Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? I got you and Kenjirou here unharmed!” Suddenly, Yuuri flipped himself over as he started gagging from the bile rising to his mouth. “Ok, _mostly_ unharmed. You’re both here in one piece, so I call that a success. Anyway, it’s wish granting time, and you’re down to two!” 

Yuuri gave him a funny look. “Aren’t I supposed to have three wishes?”

“Nope, you’re already down by one! I transported you here to this oasis! That means—”

“But I didn’t wish for anything…” Yuuri interrupted. “That was Kenjirou’s figure of speech to try and rile you up. You did that on your own.” 

They both looked to Kenjirou who was still on the ground, dizzy from the ride. Phichit’s jaw went wide open when he realized what he had done; he had been played by a little kid! He groaned at his carelessness and facepalmed. 

“I know Kenjirou didn’t mean for this to happen,” Yuuri said, “and I’ll take responsibility for this. I don’t need—”

“It’s okay, Master.” Phichit sighed. “It’s my fault for letting my emotions get the better of me. I’ll allow it just this once, but no more freebies!” He straightened himself out as he put on his best smile. “So now that’s settled, what is your first wish?” 

At those words, Kenjirou sprung up from his trance and ran up to Yuuri with a gleam in his eyes. “Yuuri, we can wish for anything we want!” He exclaimed. “Wish for treasure, wish for the palace, wish for the world! We can have anything! Just wish for it!” 

Yuuri looked at him, doubtful. 

“We don’t need all that, Kenjirou. If we are going to wish for something, I want it to be worth it.” Yuuri glanced at Phichit who was waiting for his reply. As a genie, Phichit must’ve heard so many replies from other people who happened to find the lamp before, so maybe he had a good idea on what the best thing to wish for would be. “Phichit, what would you wish for?” 

Phichit stared at Yuuri in disbelief. No one had ever asked him that before; most of the time they hadn’t even bothered learning his name. He was always viewed as a symbol of power and control, so it was strange to be asked what he wanted. After all, genies had infinite power, so what more could they want? 

“Me? No one's ever asked me that before.” Phicht looked thoughtful as he brought his hand to his chin. “Well, in my case... Ah, forget it,” he said, face turning glum. 

This only sparked Yuuri’s curiosity and stubbornness. He always had a knack for knowing when something was wrong, just by looking at someone’s face. “What? Tell me.”

“No, you wouldn’t understand. It’s complicated.”

“I want to know, Phichit. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“...Fine.” Phichit sighed as he gave up. “It’s freedom.” 

Yuuri’s eyes softened at the thought of Phichit being trapped, too familiar himself with the feeling. No one should suffer from that alone. “You’re a prisoner?” Kenjirou piped up.

“I guess you can say that. You see these bracelets?” Phichit gestured to the gold bracelets on his wrists. “I can’t take them off. And that?” He pointed to the lamp in Yuuri’s hands. “That’s my prison.”

“But why?” Kenjirou asked. “Can’t you quit? Find another genie to fill in your shoes.”

“I can’t really do that, Kenjirou. It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig. You know, phenomenal cosmic powers!” Phichit shouted as he started to grow as big as a giant. Then, in an instant, he shrunk into the size of a mouse to fit tightly into the lamp Yuuri hadn’t noticed he was still carrying. “Itty bitty living space,” Phichit squeaked, and then shifted back to his normal size. “I’m stuck like this forever. Infinite power and immortality in price of my liberty.”

“Phichit, that's terrible,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart melt at the tortuous cycle the genie had to go through. 

“But, oh—to be free.” Phichit sighed, wistful. “Not having to go, ‘Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?’ To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!” His eyes darkened when he realized what he had said, and he looked away. “But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

“The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.” Phichit put up a smirk, but Yuuri could see through the huge front he had put up to the pain lying underneath. If there was one thing Yuuri couldn’t do, he knew he couldn’t leave Phichit alone. He had experienced the feeling of being trapped all his life, but it had never been as bad as this. Yuuri at least had Kenjirou at his side to lessen the burden, but Phichit was alone and had to live in a lamp for the rest of his days, until someone rubs his lamp, only to be returned again. It looked like Phichit had already accepted his fate, but Yuuri refused to do the same. He had to help somehow.

“I'll do it,” He declared. “I'll set you free.”

“Uh huh, right. Believe me, you’ll use me just like the rest of them, and that’ll be the end of the story. I don’t need your false hope.”

“No, really, I promise,” Yuuri insisted. “After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.” He held out his hand and Phichit looked at him, concerned. “And believe me, when I make promises, I don’t break them.” 

Phichit stared at the hand reaching out to him, and then looked back at Yuuri. Phichit could usually read people, but he didn't need to read Yuuri since he was like an open book, the confident and reassuring look in his eyes making Phichit want to trust him. He sighed in defeat as he started to smile before he took Yuuri’s hand. To Yuuri’s surprise, Phichit pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Well, here's hoping!” He laughed. He then spun around before suddenly wearing a magician’s outfit. “Well, let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?”

Yuuri knew exactly what, or _who_ , he had in mind, unable to stop thinking about a certain person since the day they met. Maybe this was his chance.

“Well…there’s this boy…”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Phichit yelled, motioning his hand upwards. “As much as I want to hear the deets, I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?”

“Oh, but Phichit...” Yuuri swooned as he thought about the man who stole his heart. “You should have seen him! He’s charming and kind and…”

“Handsome?” Phichit smiled.

“Beautiful!” Yuuri practically shouted, a blush coming onto his cheeks. “He’s got these eyes that just… You just drown in them… And his shining hair… And his heart-warming smile and—” He stopped himself before he got too carried away by his lovey dovey talk. He turned to Phichit, expecting to see him roll his eyes or look bored, but that wasn’t the case. Instead he was giving such a caring smile that Yuuri wanted to cuddle him. “Wait, you don’t find this weird?”

“What do you mean?”

“That I…like a guy…” Yuuri muttered, scared of judgment. 

“Master, you offend me!” Phichit pouted. “Falling in love does not apply to gender. I fully support your relationship, and honestly, I am cheering for you! You deserve to be happy and I want to help you! Love like this only happens once in a lifetime, so you should go for it!”

“Phichit,” Yuuri said with relief and happiness, “thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I wish you knew how this feels like too.”

“รักแท้. It sounds so wonderful, Master.”

“But he’s the prince.” Yuuri sighed. “To even have a chance, I'd have to be a—” He glanced up hopefully as an idea entered his mind. “Hey, can you make me a prince?”

“Let’s see here,” Phichit said as he pulled out his phone and searched through something called ‘Google’. “Uh, chicken a’la king?” He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head, giving it a quick look-over before throwing it away. “Nope. Alaskan king crab? OW!” He yanked his finger as a familiar crab popped out of the phone and clamp onto his finger, which he also threw into the air. “I hate it when they do that. Ah, to make a prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the words!”

“Phichit, I wish for you to make me a prince!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

Phichit started clapping with joy and jumped up and down. “Finally, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this! My first makeover project!” He exclaimed as he suddenly changed into a tailor’s outfit. He made a roll of measuring tape appear in his hands with which he calculated Yuuri’s height. “You’re in luck to have the Fashion Police by your side. After I’m done working my magic, no one will be able to resist you!”

“Is that really necessary?”

“Affirmative. I mean, having a country and all is one point in your favor, but you need to bolster the rest of the package! How else are you going to seduce your prince?” 

“With my personality?”

“That only works _after_ you catch his attention,” Phichit said. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. How do you think I look this good every day? Now let’s talk about these _things_ you’re wearing.” He gestured to Yuuri’s clothing with distaste. “First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These overused and dirty pants—what are we trying to say—beggar? No! This has got to go!” 

He turned to his phone and searched in Google for the latest fashion trends. His eyes lit up at a certain outfit and he suspiciously grinned. “Now _this_ is guaranteed to grab his attention!” 

Phichit flicked his wrist and in an instant, smoke curled around Yuuri’s body and the clothing he wore started to change. His blue vest and white shirt blended into a gray and black color combination that wrapped around his waist and neck with diamonds materializing around his stomach to his chest in a vee formation. The top half of the outfit was made up of black lines surrounding a partially see-through gray silk while also forming a miniature skirt on his left side to flow behind him. His tights were also black and clung to his hips to show off his body.

Phichit couldn’t help but applaud himself as the smoke dispersed. “Wow, I am way too good at this! I can even underestimate myself sometimes! You look amazing in this! This look really brings out your curves and sex appeal, literally screaming out so much eros your prince will drag you to bed.” 

“U-ummm, Phichit?” Yuuri stuttered as he grew bright red and tried to cover himself. Even Kenjirou himself was bright red and freaking out, turning around so he wouldn’t see his master in such a way. “Can I wear something with a little more… _coverage?_ ”

“Nonsense! You look absolutely stunning!”

“Phichit, I’m trying to look like a prince, not allure him into bed! I feel like I don’t have anything on!”

“Alright, alright! Can I at least get a picture?”

“What for?”

“You don’t think really I’m going to miss this chance of taking this once in a lifetime opportunity? Guessing from your timidness, this will probably be the only chance I’ll have to see you looking so sexy!”

“ _Phichit!_ ”

“I’m just kidding!” Phichit replied, even as he quickly snapped a photo without using the flash and saved it to his gallery. “Now, something with less…pizazz?” 

After looking through his phone’s search once more, he snapped his fingers again for the same smoke to cover Yuuri from head to toe. When the mist cleared, he was dressed in an indigo-based outfit. His glitter-coated top had an open collar at his chest to reveal a purple V-neck shirt. Around the middle of his torso, stretching from front to the back, there was a dark see-through fabric that was covered in a red and green design, the stitching more intricate and detailed where it laid across the path of his spine and small of his back. His pants were tight, but baggy near the ankles. Overall, the ensemble had a certain charm to it that still did justice for his curves without being too much.

“Now I know this isn’t the most appealing,” Phichit said as he examined his subject “But since you’re so picky, I had to limit my choices. Maybe I could shed off a bit more fabric to show your—”

“No! This is fine!” Yuuri protested, waving his hands when he thought about having to wear another outfit like the one earlier. 

“I hadn’t realized it with all the baggy clothing you wear, but you have a really nice form in your posture and build.”

“Well, I used to dance a lot when I was a child.”

“That explains it! You must have been really good if your body is like this! You should use it, not hide it! It was a wise choice to find clothing that brought out your curves.”

“I’ve never seen clothing quite like this before.”

“Of course you haven’t.” Phichit laughed. “This is a custom made outfit that will be popular in the future, but I’m giving you a head start! Now you look like an erotic prince from a far away land! You’re welcome by the way!” He came closer and inspected Yuuri’s face before taking off his glasses. “You know, you have a really pretty face without these specs. You should really consider getting contacts.”

“Contacts?”

“It’s something you put in your eyes to see.” Phichit transformed the glasses into a pair of clear contacts in his hand.

“That kinda seems uncomfortable, don’t you think?” Yuuri asked, shuddering at the thought.

“Understandable, but don’t worry, I won’t feel a thing.” Phichit laughed again and then snapped his fingers. 

In a matter of seconds, Yuuri had the sensation of something covering his eyes, causing them to water. He blinked and then gasped when he saw the blur fade away from his vision. 

“Make sure you don’t rub your eyes or scratch them. Things get pretty ugly when that happens, and don’t make me even mention the irritation of taking them out! Hmm, now about that messy hair…” Phichit suddenly had a tube of hair gel in his hand, and he opened the cap to uncover a slimy liquid, applying it Yuuri’s hair and slicking his bangs back. He then took a step backwards to observe his work. “Now _that_ is a prince!” He declared, smiling with pride as he made a long mirror appear before him. “You are now Prince Yuu of Yutopia.” 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes. His reflection wore clothing that shaped his lean figure and curves instead of hiding it like usual. Without his hair and glasses hiding his face, he realized how his chocolate brown eyes stood out against his pale skin. In front of him was a boy who displayed such confidence and beauty, the complete opposite of himself. 

“Is…is that really me?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“Obviously!” Phichit replied. “With a new wardrobe and look, you’ve become a whole new person!”

“Yuuri!”

He turned at the sound of Kenjirou’s voice to find his friend staring at him with such admiration. “You look amazing! Can I be a part of this? How can I help?”

“Glad you mentioned it, Kenjirou!” Phichit said, patting his shoulder. “I was just thinking the same thing. What would be a prince without his noble steed?” 

At those words, Kenjirou’s face lit up with joy. “Can I be a dinosaur?” 

Phichit could see stars in Kenjirou’s eyes, but he gave a uneasy laugh. “That’s a little bit too much, isn't it? Plus a dinosaur seems very unlikely to show up in Arabia. Not to mention that they’re _extinct_.”

“What do you suggest then?” Kenjirou asked with a slight pout.

“I was thinking more like this.” Phichit snapped his fingers and Kenjirou was enveloped in the now familiar smoke. When it cleared, Yuuri’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head because now before him was a puppy with blonde fur and a single red streak. He melted at the sight and started petting Kenjirou at once. 

“With how loyal and protective you are with Yuuri and your peppy attitude,” Phichit explained, “I would’ve thought you were a dog. Plus, _(if my plan backfires)_ , no one can resist something so adorable! It would only take a matter of seconds for this Viktor to fall in love! How does that sound?” 

Kenjirou barked in compliance as he jumped onto Yuuri and licked his face. 

“He’s not going to be like that forever, is he?” Yuuri asked as he finally got Kenjirou out of his face and instructed him to try out his new form. He and Phichit watched as Kenjirou ran around in glee, chasing his own tail.

“Probably not…” Phichit muttered playfully. “But that should be the least of your problems! We need to plan your big entrance! We still have to impress the king if you want to ask the prince’s hand in marriage.”

“There’s more to this?”

“Of course, Master! You want to win his heart, don’t you?”

“I do, but I…I don’t think I can do this,” Yuuri said as his doubts began to settle in and cause panic, his anxiety rearing its ugly head. “I have no idea how I’m going to keep up this facade. How can I act like someone I’m not? Not to mention I’m not a royal animal breed; I can’t even transform! How am I supposed to convince the royal family that I’m a prince when I can’t even convince myself?”

“We really need to do something about that confidence of yours…” Phichit murmured. “You have no idea how much you are actually capable of, but maybe I can help with that too.” 

He pointed at Yuuri, who closed his eyes as he felt something like lightning shock his body and then wash over him. Suddenly, his nerves calmed and were replaced with a feeling of reassurance. For the first time, Yuuri felt like everything was going to be okay. He thought he was capable of anything, even pretending to be a prince. He firmly believed he could become the man Viktor deserved. 

This wasn’t just reassurance.

This was _confidence._

“How do you feel now?” Phichit asked, jolting Yuuri out of his trance.

“Better,” Yuuri replied as he felt all his remaining dread disappear. “What did you do?”

“I just gave you a boost of confidence. It’s only temporary though. I can’t do all the heavy lifting now, can I? You’re just going to have to overcome your fears yourself, Master.”

Yuuri grimaced at the title Phichit used. “Why do you keep calling me that?” he asked. “I’m not your master.”

“Technically, you are.” Phichit frowned. “But why are you so bothered about it?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “I know you’re used to calling people that, but the label just makes me uncomfortable. I hate the feeling of owning you like you’re a slave. It doesn’t matter if you’re a genie or not, you’re still your own person and should be treated like one. Please, just call me Yuuri.” 

Silence fell between them as Phichit tried to process the words. He blinked, and then his blank stare turned into delight as he hovered over Yuuri.

“You know, I’ve never had a master like you. First you ask me what I want, and now you want to call you by your name? You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Phichit floated right in front of Yuuri. “I like you, Yuuri.”

“I like you too. So instead of keeping a master and servant relationship, would you want to start out as friends?” 

Phichit chuckled at Yuuri’s approach to their situation, his expression softening. 

“I’d like that very much.” He smiled. “Oh, what am I doing? I still have a wish to grant! Hang on to your contacts, Yuuri, cause I’m gonna make you a star!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART IS HERE!!! Thank you to the wonderful @laroone on Tumblr for this wonderful masterpiece! I couldn't have better imagined this myself!
> 
> Fanart: http://laroone.tumblr.com/post/171052133873/my-piece-for-inumistyyashas-fic-in-the-yuri-on
> 
> FYI, Phichit is speaking Thai in some parts. In case you were wondering...  
> Neung, song, sam - 1, 2, 3  
> รักแท้ - True Love


	14. Eros's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri bringing his smexy on.

“Viktor,” Yakov growled in frustration, “You can’t keep moping around the castle when you have a country to rule! I swear my balding is due to your impudence; I’m gonna die from stress at this rate! Just pick one of the wenches to marry before you start growing grey hairs!”

“I already have,” Viktor said with a roll of his eyes. 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Yakov yelled in annoyance. “When are you going to grow up?”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Viktor sighed and got up to leave. “We already know anything you say won’t change a thing. I’m not going to marry, and that’s final. Yuuri was the only person I was meant to be with, but now he’s gone. My heart only belongs to him.”

He pushed the doors of the throne room open without any hesitation. Yakov, his face dark and serious, stood up in vexation. “I’m serious, Viktor!” He roared after Viktor, who ignored him. “If you don’t find a wife by the end of the week, I’m sending you to another country!” 

But his warning fell on deaf ears as the doors slammed shut. 

Yakov slumped in his seat, more tension surrounding his head. Maybe he really was balding because of this. It made sense; Viktor had usually been the source of Yakov’s problems since the day he was born. Yakov had first discovered his hair was thinning after dealing with the stress that came with handling a ten-year old Viktor who had constantly tried to escape the palace. Despite Viktor’s troublesome behavior, Yakov didn’t want to send his oldest son off to another country, but it seemed he was left with no other choice, so sure Viktor would be the death of him if he didn’t pick a wife already. 

Yakov sighed in defeat. Then suddenly, his royal advisor stepped into the room, a wide smile on his face.

Great, another problem to pull at Yakov’s remaining hair.

“What do you want, JJ?” Yakov groaned.

“Sire.” JJ beamed with pride. “I have found a solution to the problem with the next heir in line!” 

Yakov looked up from his daze with bewilderment. “Oh really?” He asked, glancing at JJ suspiciously.

“Why yes, it’s right here!” JJ dug into his pockets and pulled out a scroll that unfurled all the way down to the floor. “It states here in the law that if the heir has not chosen a spouse by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for them.”

“But Viktor hated all those suitors!” Yakov protested. “How could I force him to marry someone he hates? Sure, he’s a pain in the neck, but I could never do that to him.”

“Not to worry, my liege, there’s more. If, in the event a suitable partner cannot be found, then the sultan can choose another heir in line for the throne.”

“We’ve already discussed Yuri being too young to rule over an entire country! I won’t allow a fifteen year old to become sultan!”

“I understand that, but let me finish. You see, Yuri may not be at the age to to rule, but it could be possible that the person he weds will be at a better position to rule for the time being. With Viktor’s stubbornness, Yuri is your best shot at retiring, my lord.”

“I thought I told you that I don’t want to force my sons into marriage,” Yakov snapped in agitation.

“Of course, but he doesn’t have to be forced. We all know that Yuri is the more mature one of your sons, even with his short temper. He would probably accept the proposal if it was for the good of the country, especially if they were recommended by you. This person would need to be someone you trust, someone Yuri knows _very_ well.” 

JJ had a look in his eye suggesting he had thought all of this through before he taking a step into the throne room. Yakov didn’t know exactly where the conversation was going, but he had a feeling it might spell trouble. 

“I suppose you’re right…” He sighed. “But who would be such a capable ruler that Yuri is comfortable with? He isn’t the most social person around.” 

This was exactly what JJ had been waiting for. “I thought you’d never ask,” he declared. “The person fit to marry Yuri and rule the kingdom is—”

“Your highness!” A servant came bursting through the door, breathing heavily like she had been running. “You have a guest!”

“A visitor? Here?” Yakov asked, confused. “I was never informed of his arrival.”

“He claims to be a prince from a distant country.” 

“I don’t remember setting up any arranged meetings for today. Send him away!”

“But your highness, he refuses to leave without seeing you!” 

Yakov rubbed at his temples once again in an attempt to calm the head that felt ready to explode from stress. He was already dealing with enough problems; the addition of how to handle someone rude enough to to appear at the palace without notice took the cake.. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind while wondering if it was worth the hassle of sending this mysterious person in. 

Meanwhile, JJ’s expression turned dark, although his smile was still plastered onto his face. He looked at the servant with distaste for interrupting them, and then back to Yakov for ignoring him.

“My lord, if I may continue,” JJ said with slight annoyance. “I think that—”

“Send him in!” Yakov announced, tuning out JJ. This prince had the nerve to show up, so he better be worth the time and effort. 

The servant nodded and then motioned for someone to come to the door. In an instant, a male figure approached the entranceway He was tan and lean with full eyebrows, his eyes a dark brown that were almost black. His hair was a glossy black, styled so his bangs were away from his forehead. His outfit was composed of a white vest outlined in a light blue with slight ruffles on the bottom, a simple design of an even lighter shade of blue lacing the outer sleeves. A pendant of a jeweled cross was used as a button in the middle to reveal a dark blue V-neck shirt underneath, his pants also a dark blue to correlate with his shirt. No one could deny he had bright, boyish charm.

“Sultan Yakov of Nikiforov,” the boy exclaimed with high pitch, bowing in the presence of Yakov and then gesturing back towards the door. “May I present Prince Yuu of Yutopia!” 

At those words, another man, with a puppy walking proudly by his side, appeared through the doors. His presence sent a shiver down Yakov’s spine; this was a man he had never seen before. He could sense this Prince Yuu was a wolf, but one with such unbelievable confidence, walking in with both grace and fierceness. His eyes were a chocolate brown, lit up with life, and his skin was pale, contrasting with his shiny, slicked back black hair. His baby-faced features failed to take away from his alluring beauty. 

His outfit was similar to his servant, but in indigo. His glitter-coated top, collar opened at his chest, and mesh see-through fabric to reveal skin underneath, had everyone’s eyes locked on him. He walked towards the sultan’s throne with great strides and kneeled before Yakov, bowing his head before looking back up at Yakov without any fear.

“Sultan Yakov,” Prince Yuu said in an enlightening tone. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I apologize for any trouble I caused due to my short notice. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course,” Yakov said sternly, trying to keep his composure. “But may I ask what brings you here?” 

Prince Yuu then stood up and looked at him with determination. “Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek Viktor’s hand in marriage.” 

At those words, Yakov stared at the supposed prince in front of him. If Yakov’s eyes were capable of popping out of his head, they would have by now. Before him was a suitor, a man no less, asking to marry his eldest son. “Is this some sort of joke to you?” He scowled. “I let you in here and you have the guts to waste my precious time by spitting out such impudence? If you don’t tell me the real reason why you’re here, I will throw you out myself!”

“I am very serious in this matter, your majesty. This may seem strange to you, but I have all intent to marry Viktor.”

“I see…” Yakov muttered. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Yutopia, your majesty.”

“I don’t know any countries by that name.”

“My country is much farther from here. It took us quite a while to travel because of the distance.”

“My lord,” JJ muttered under his breath but still loud enough for Yakov to hear. “I advise you send him away. I don’t trust him.” 

Yakov once again chose to ignore his royal advisor. “Well, Yuu of Yutopia, what makes you think you are worthy of my son? You do realize that you are not capable of providing heirs for the next line, right? You are a _man._ What makes you think that I will accept your proposal?” 

Suddenly, Yuuri froze, his hand starting to shake slightly as he searched for a reply. 

Phichit noticed what was happening and thought fast. “Actually, my lord would like to offer more of a partnership with the prince,” He interjected, knowing Yuuri might not have been able to answer the question without his anxiety creeping in. “While it’s true he can’t produce children, there are still many other benefits in having two kings rule over a country.” 

Yakov sighed at his response. “I appreciate your offer, but please understand when I say there is no possibility of such an engagement. So far, I’ve only asked _female_ suitors to meet with Viktor. You may find the matter of children trivial, but I find that a huge factor in marriage. Our lineage must continue to preserve our rare species and your proposal risks that. You also come from a country I have no affiliation with, so there’s not we can do for our countries in this agreement. Because of these reason, I’m afraid I can not approve of this. I’m sorry that you had to come all the way here to be rejected, but may now take your leave.” 

Yuuri’s face fell and the light in his eyes grew dim. He didn’t even register Kenjirou by his side, barking at the sultan in defiance. His newfound confidence crumbled as his only chance of being with Viktor was once again taken from him before his very eyes, tearing away at his heart. He should’ve known that everything was just false hope. How had he been so foolish to believe that this could have worked? 

Phichit saw the depressive state his master was falling into and quickly debated what action he needed to take next before his confidence spell faded away for good. How were they going to change the sultan’s mind? What did Yuuri have—other than his gorgeous looks—to impress? 

That was when Phichit hatched an idea.

“As you wish.” Phichit bowed, hiding the mischievous grin on his face. “But before you go, let Prince Yuu present to you his gift.” 

Yuuri turned his head quickly to give Phichit a questioning look. 

“A gift?” Yakov asked. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s a little something for making time in your busy schedule for us. Prince Yuu would like to present you the gift of dance.”

“Dance?” 

“Yes. Back in Yutopia, my lord had trained for many years and was known for his amazing—” 

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and muffled the rest of his words. He looked towards the owner of the hand to find Yuuri with sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall.

“Will you excuse us for a moment?” Yuuri asked as he turned his back to the sultan and the royal advisor to huddle with his friend. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying to win the approval of the father so you can marry the love of your life!”

“This wasn’t part of the plan, Phichit! I’m not the best dancer in Yutopia! I haven’t danced in years, let alone have a routine! He’ll know I’m a fraud once I dance in front of him!”

“Yutopia doesn’t even exist. I made it up, remember? Just dance like you normally did and you’ll be fine.”

“But what about the music?”

“I’ve already got that covered,” Phichit said as he flicked his fingers. After a few seconds, a rumbling of feet entered the throne room as an orchestra flooded in and held up their instruments, ready to play. “Yuuri, I know you’re scared, but I know you can do this. Just listen to the music and follow your instincts. Your heart will be your guide. Trust me, you are a dancer through and through, and no one can tell you otherwise. Just go out there and show them what you’re made of.” 

Yuuri nodded and gave a hug to Phichit. Someone believed in him when he couldn’t; that was more than what he could ever ask for. 

“Do you need another boost of confidence?” Phichit asked.

“No, I think I’ll be fine. Thank you, Phichit.”

“No worries. Now go out there and shake that booty!” Phichit pushed his master forward before he ran towards the orchestra to conduct. Yuuri turned towards the two increasingly impatient men in front of him and gulped, but then took a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

“Excuse me for the wait, but I am prepared to present your gift.”

“Get on with it then! I don’t have all day!” Yakov groaned. 

Yuuri took that as his signal to walk towards the middle of the room and close his eyes. He pictured the studio he used to practice in every day, the routines he performed constantly in front of the mirrors. He remembered the sensation of the music taking control of his body and moving him. Even though many years he had passed, he thought of how much he still missed dance. Everything around him disappeared as he visualized himself in his own world where no one was watching. All the tension left his body as he lifted his arms into the air and the music started. Promptly, a soft vibration of the orchestra flooded his ears. He took in another breath. He opened his eyes.

And then he started to dance.

 

***

 

“I don’t know what to do at this point, Chris,” Viktor whined as he walked down the hall with his best friend. “I think he really means it this time.”

“He did warn you,” Chris replied. “You’re just too picky for your own good. If you don’t pick a bride soon, I’m going to have to find a new best friend.”

“I’m serious, Chris!” Viktor said, playfully punching his friend in the arm.

“I’m kidding! You know I wouldn’t live a day without seeing your beautiful face.”

“Not until I get sent off to another country. Let’s face it, I’m not going to find a suitor in the next two days. No one will ever be more perfect than Yuuri. I better start packing now and save ‘the talk’ with my father.” 

But Chris wasn’t listening anymore, his attention wandering towards a mass of servants crowding around a single area, his curiosity also piqued by the slight music leaking from the doors. 

Viktor also stopped, and turned towards the direction of the orchestra score. He smelled something…familiar. Something strangely sweet.

“What’s happening over there?” Chris wondered aloud, pointing to the mass of people forming at the door to the throne room. Most of them were female, but a few men also stood there, staring in awe. “This looks interesting. Shall we take a look?” 

Before Viktor could answer, Chris was already dragging him through the crowd and pushing themselves to the front. In an instant, their attention was drawn towards a single male figure in the middle of the room who was dancing to his heart’s content. Usually, Viktor’s eyes would fall upon the puppy jumping with joy, but this time, his focus zeroed in on its owner. The man moved with such elegance and grace in his steps. With every turn, one could see the flexibility and curves of his body from the tight clothing he wore, his exotic looks and seductive movements just screaming out Eros. His face had an expression of pure bliss upon it as he kept in time with the music. 

He was beautiful.

“Wow.” Chris whistled. “Those hips don’t lie. I can’t wait to take a bite out of him.” 

But Viktor didn’t have the words to form a retort. Everything around him seemed to drown out as he watched the dancer draw him into a trance. He gaped in wonder at the sight of the man moving without inhibition, lost in the music, letting each note lead his movements, as if he was caught up in the passion of the art. The mysterious man was creating music with his body in a way Viktor could never have imagined. 

As the man caught the eyes of his admirer, he smiled with such radiance that made Viktor’s heart skip a beat. His gaze was full of determination directed at the prince, commanding Viktor to watch and to never take his eyes off of him. Viktor did exactly as told, experiencing a familiar feeling when he peered into those deep, chocolate brown eyes. He knew them, but it couldn’t be; there was no way. He only loved Yuuri who was now dead. 

As the music began to fade, so did the man’s movements as he wrapped his arms around himself.

He was breathtaking.

The crowd applauded and cheered as Viktor was left stunned by the performance. The man turned around and bowed to his new audience, slightly flustered. Viktor couldn’t decipher if he was red from the exhilarating routine or the attention he was receiving. 

Even the sultan clapped along with the others. Viktor was surprised to see that even a stickler like Yakov could appreciate how wonderful the boy had danced.

“I have to say, that was truly impressive, Prince Yuu,” the sultan said, halting his applause. “But that does not change the fact that you are not worthy to marry my son. I will have to ask you once again to leave now.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened with rage at the words of his father. Was Yakov treating him like Viktor was some prize to be won? Maybe Yakov really did want to be rid of his eldest son once and for all. That way, his _nuisance_ would be out of the picture.

Not on Viktor’s watch. If he was going down, it wasn’t without a fight.

“How dare you, Yakov.” Viktor simpered spitefully as he walked towards his father. “Are you trying to decide my future without me? That seems rather harsh now, doesn’t it?”

“Viktor, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be preparing for your departure?”

“Well, that won’t be case anymore because...” Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuu’s waist and held him close. “I will be marrying Prince Yuu.” 

Both his father’s and Yuu’s eyes grew wide at his response. Prince Yuu then blushed deeply, surprising Viktor with how cute he looked. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“But Viktor, he’s a _male!”_ Yakov practically screamed. “You know he can’t bear children!”

“That’s not a problem. The law states that I need to find a partner, but it doesn’t specify what gender they have to be. Therefore, I can choose whomever I want to marry, and I choose him.”

“Don’t you realize the conflicts surrounding this? Nothing good can come of it!”

“There were partnerships like this in many other countries. Prince Leo and Prince Guang Hong happily married without any issues, so I expect the same with this engagement. There is nothing left to discuss. Come Yuu, I will show you around your new home.” 

Viktor grabbed Yuu’s hands and led him out of the throne room, through the crowd and into the hall. 

Yakov’s face was as red as a tomato, and he was no longer able to keep his composure in as he shot up from his chair. “This is absurd! I will not accept this at all! Mark my words, I will not let this go!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Why was his son being such a dramatic? First, he refused to choose any of the suitors provided, and now he picked the one that Yakov had rejected. It seemed like Viktor lived to only cause trouble for his father at every turn. 

In any case, Yakov needed to calm down so he could find out how to stop this madness. He quickly walked towards the back room, and the crowd outside also began to disperse soon afterwards now that all the excitement was gone.

But one man remained alone in the throne room, his entire body shaking with fury as once again his plans were put to ruin. Not only did JJ have to deal with the sultan and brat of a son, but now he had another drawback with this unexpected suitor. If Viktor married after all, JJ’s chance to reign would be over, with everything he worked so hard for vanishing before his very eyes. 

He couldn’t let that happen; it wasn’t the JJ style. He _would_ get his happy ending, but first he had to take care of the recent problem at hand. He needed to get rid of this ‘ _Prince U’._

And JJ would do whatever it took to make him disappear.


	15. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Viktor on a magic carpet ride.

If Yuuri wasn’t in complete shock, he would be running as fast as his stamina was capable of, but his legs refused to move correctly. Instead, he was being dragged down the hall by the love of his life. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening; this _couldn’t_ be happening. He could only splutter unintelligently as he thought of the lewd things Viktor could do to him once locked behind the doors of his room. Yuuri didn’t think everything would escalate this quickly. He had thought Viktor wouldn’t even take notice of him! Yet now here he was, engaged and being lead to his room. _His room_. 

Suddenly, a harsh shove knocked Yuuri off his feet and made him fall onto the nearby bed. The room was almost completely dark, with only the moonlight to illuminate it. His eyes grew wide with fear at the presence towering over his body, watching him. The eyes Yuuri used to love no longer held any warmth when they looked at him, the blue that had once reminded him of the sea now as cold as ice. The heart-shaped smile had disappeared, replaced with a tight grimace. It was as if all life had been sucked out, only to leave an empty shell behind. 

This wasn’t the Viktor Yuuri knew. 

Yuuri closed his eyes as he saw a hand reach out to him, now afraid of what this man would do to him. The weight of the bed shifted as Viktor sat next to him, putting plenty of space between them Confused, Yuuri sat up and hesitantly scooted closer. Viktor didn’t seem to notice as he stared down at the floor, his eyes clouded with pain.

“I never got to introduce myself to you,” Yuuri stated, forcing a smile. “I am—”

“I’m going to be straight with you before this goes on any further,” Viktor said, facing him without hesitation, his expression showing no mercy. “I have no intention of loving you. From now on, this is just a marriage agreement between our families so my father can not interfere with my life anymore. You were my last option before he could send me off to another country. I apologize if you got caught up in all of this, but I hope we can still cooperate well each other.”

Cracks in Yuuri’s heart began to form at the sound of Viktor’s cold words. Yuuri took in a deep gulp of air while holding back tears. “I…I don’t understand.”

“I already have someone I love. Even though he has already passed, I have no love left to give you.”

Yuuri felt his heart snap in two. 

Viktor hadn’t loved him for him. Yuuri thought they had shared something back in that little room, but all the warming smiles, loving affection, and embracing compassion were never truly directed at him. This entire time, Viktor had looked at him as his past lover, a replacement for someone else. 

Yuuri felt so used, heartbroken. He couldn’t believe how much of a fool he was to hope that Viktor would return his love. But at the same time, Yuuri knew firsthand how it felt to lose a loved one and could see the man beside him was hurting. Viktor was suffering through a loss, trying to find someone who could help heal him. 

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Yuuri whispered.

“You don't have to apologize for anything. What's done is done, and nothing can change that.”

“What was he like?” Yuuri asked sympathetically trying not to let his pain leak out into his voice. “You know, before he died.”

“He was…” Viktor murmured under his breath. “He was perfect. My life changed forever when I first laid eyes on him. He was so different from anyone I’ve met. He saw me for myself and not my title. He was my shooting star: he shone so bright in my life, but was gone in an instant. He made the days we spent together feel like years. He became my everything.” Viktor stopped himself before he could continue any further. “I’m sorry, this may seem very foolish to you.”

“No, I know what that feels like.”

“You do?” Viktor asked, surprised.

“Yes, I had someone like that. He was my whole world and I thought we were happy, but he changed. He became someone I didn’t recognize. I thought he loved me back, but I was wrong.” Yuuri felt something land on his hands. He looked down and saw water droplets falling as he couldn’t hold his tears back anymore. Embarrassed, he turned his face away.

Viktor couldn't understand the unsettling twist in his gut as he stared at the man crying before him. He suddenly wanted to hold him, pat his head over and over, and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to kiss every tear away until he could see a smile. 

Why was Viktor experiencing this? He had thought only Yuuri could make him feel like this. Viktor knew he shouldn’t allow it, but something about this Prince Yuu’s vulnerability, how he tried to hide his weakness so much like Yuuri, flipped a switch inside of Viktor. In fact, almost everything seemed familiar, but he knew that it couldn’t be possible. 

Still, he just couldn’t bear to see his future husband cry with such grief, Yuuri or not. Without thinking, Viktor wrapped his arms around him receiving a quiet gasp fin return When he heard the crying cease, Viktor cupped the dampened face in between his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said as he wiped a tear away. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“But why me?” Yuuri whimpered. “There are so many beautiful women you could have chosen. Why did you pick me?” 

Viktor wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. So far, the words coming out of his mouth had been cruel, but they didn’t need to be. 

Why _had_ he choose him? His Yuuri had such innocence and purity around him, while Prince Yuu was filled with Eros, and yet it was uncanny how familiar Viktor’s feelings were for them both. Viktor couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but he saw something in Prince Yuu that resembled his Yuuri. Other than his dark hair and pale skin complexion, there was one other feature that stuck out the most. “Your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“They told me a story. When you were dancing back there, I could see every emotion you were feeling just by watching you. You were creating music through your body. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Viktor then sighed. “You remind me so much of my lover. He used to have such light in his eyes like yours. That’s why I chose you.” 

After hearing his reasons, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel slightly hopeful. Even if he was a substitute for someone else,Even if he was a substitute for someone else, Viktor had still still seeneen something special in Yuuri. If Viktor didn’t care about him at all about him at all, he would have left Yuuri Yuuri standing in the throne room, preparing to leave. Maybe he had a chance with Viktor after all.

“Tell me more about him.” Yuuri smiled warmly. “I want to know the very man who stole your heart away before I had the chance to sweep you off your feet.” 

The confidence boost boost Phichit provided was proving itself to be useful; normally; normally Yuuri would have hid under the bed from saying those words out loud. 

He heard a soft chuckle fall from the Viktor’s lips.“It might sound a little strange to you, but he wasn’t a royal from another country.”

“Was he a servant in the palace?”

“No…he was a commoner on the streets.” 

“A commoner? Well, there’s nothing strange about that. The heart wants what it wants and we can’t control it. A love like yours should be held dear.” Yuuri glanced at Viktor, and Viktor’s expression transformed into one of surprise., and Viktor’s expression transformed into one of surprise.

Viktor suddenly had the urge to rub his eyes when he saw something shift in his vision. He could see the outline of his lover beside Prince Yuu and and compared the two faces. The man who looked at him now with such dreamy eyes only made him think of his Yuuri. 

But that couldn’t be possible, _right?_

“Have we met before?” Viktor asked, inspecting Yuuri closely. “You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.” 

At those words, Yuuri rapidly turned his head, trying to hide his face. “I...I have servants that go to the marketplace for me,” Yuuri said, said, fabricating a story on the spot while wishing Phichit was there to help him come up with a good excuse. “Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met.”

“No…I guess not,” Viktor said, disappointed.

“How did you two meet?” Yuuri asked, trying to divert the conversation.

“I met him while running away from the palace.”

“You ran away?” Yuuri echoed, flabbergasted. “Why would you run from all of this?”

“You don’t understand..” Viktor sighed. “I don’t need this title or riches to be happy. I want my own life! One where I could be whoever I wanted without others restricting me because I’m some prince. Living like this is so suffocating! I hadn’t even been outside the walls once before I tried to escape.”

“You feel trapped…” Yuuri muttered under his breath, remembering what Viktor had said before.

“What was that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Yuuri stated quickly. His eyes suddenly shot up as an idea popped into his head. “You, know I could take you.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere. I could get you out of the palace, see the world.”

“How?” Viktor wondered. How would Prince Yuu be able to be able to sneak him out of the palace without any of the guards noticing?? 

Yuuri walked over to the balcony and looked down below, letting out a loud whistle and before he beckoned something towards him.Before Viktor could ask what he was doing, mesmerized by how he looked in the moonlight Yuuri stood up on the ledge and lifted a leg forward, and then suddenly, he jumped. Viktor cried out in panic as Yuuri disappeared, and he raced to see what would happen next. As he peered down over the terrace, Viktor’s eyes grew wide as he saw Yuuri rise up beside him, a playful smirk on his face in contrast to Viktor’s shock. 

“Were you scared for me?” Yuuri grinned.

“How…” Viktor gasped. “How are you doing that?” 

Yuuri flew over the ledge to reveal the ‘vehicle’ he was riding on, the magic carpet stopping right before Viktor in all of its glory. Viktor had to blink twice before he could believe the thing in front of him was real.

“In case you couldn’t tell, it’s a magic carpet,” Yuuri said. 

The carpet lowered one of its tassels, almost as if it was bowing to the prince. Viktor bowed back courteously and smiled with wonder. “It’s lovely.”

“Well, hop on! We don’t have all night!” 

“Is it safe?”

“Sure, do you trust me?”

“How do I know you’re not going to drop me to my death as soon as I get on?” Viktor asked, suspicious yet still smiling. 

“Viktor, I’m asking you to trust me. I know this seems crazy to ask after all this, but…” Yuuri reached out his hand. “Will you be my friend?” 

Suddenly, Viktor looked straight into Prince Yuu’s eyes as the familiar line fell upon his ears. For the first time, the pieces clicked together in an instant as he realized what was missing. He shouldn't have agreed to it, knowing it was was the first step to a possible a possible kidnapping, but he couldn't help but trust the hand in front of him. He needed to be sure.

“Yes,” Viktor said with a sly grin, then grabbed his hand as Yuuri pulled him up onto the carpet. In an instant, the carpet zoomed into the sky, knocking the two men into a sitting position. Viktor yelped as he hung to Yuuri for dear life, hoping he wouldn’t fall off the only thing that kept him from his early grave. Yuuri gave a reassuring tug and looked back at the ground below, seeing the puppy Minami saluting him with pride and Phichit winking at him for good luck. He couldn’t but giggle at their gesture. While Yuuri tried to comfort Viktor, Phichit took the opportunity and brought out his phone to take a pic. Luckily, the couple high in the air didn’t notice the flash as Phichit hashtagged it: _Yuuri’s getting laid!!!_

Viktor gasped as they soared above the palace walls and into the starry sky. The palace that Viktor lived in his whole life suddenly became so small, like it didn’t matter at all. He could see everything in a different angle for the first time, all of his problems drifting away the farther he got from the only place he had ever known. 

The carpet swooped below to the village that seemed fast asleep. Viktor’s eyes sparkled with fascination as they flew through the streets of his country. What would have taken him a full day to venture through the village was only a few minutes on the carpet. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing past him and closed his eyes to better enjoy the breeze. 

The carpet noticed a vase full of flowers and grabbed one, nudging Yuuri to give it to Viktor. Yuuri nodded, praising the carpet for its fast thinking and placed it in the prince’s hair. Viktor opened his eyes to the sweet aroma, and when he found the flower tucked into his hair, he blushed slightly. 

The carpet soared high into the clouds, and the moon looked like it was in their reach. After they admired the spectacular view, the carpet decreased its altitude at a fast rate and parted the clouds below to reveal a long river reflecting the moonlight. The carpet swerved past the boats floating down its waters, and then, out of nowhere, the great pyramids came into their view. 

They spotted a single man was working on the structure of the Sphinx, carving out its nose. Without thinking, Viktor cried out a greeting and waved excitedly. The worker was about to wave back but then gasped when he realized what they were riding on. In his shock,he used too much pressure while hitting the nose of the monument, and caused it to collapse. Viktor lowered his hand and yelled out an apology. When he locked eyes with Yuuri, they both started laughing to their heart’s content as they vowed to never try that again. Viktor thought Prince Yuu’s laugh was wonderful and wished he would do it more often. 

As the carpet quickened its speed, they were suddenly racing a herd of horses in a wide open field. Viktor satisfied the urge to reach out and pet one, smoothing out its mane while they passed by. They didn’t travel with the animals for too long before the carpet flew back into the sky and appeared above Athens. Both Yuuri and Viktor were astounded by the buildings in Olympus that stood so tall with columns to keep it steady. 

After circling through the area a few times, the carpet decided to follow another river leading downstream. Viktor admired the beauty of the city reflected in the water, but then his eyes grew in awe when he saw the expression of the man next to him. With his slightly tinted cheeks and some of his hair falling into his eyes. Prince Yuu had an aura of purity about him that Viktor hadn’t expected. He wasn’t perfect, but that made Viktor like him even more, never realizing the true beauty sitting beside him until now. 

For the first time since Viktor heard the devastating news of Yuuri’s death, he was truly happy. He wouldn't even mind falling in love again if he could hold onto this feeling forever. Viktor shook his head, worried he was betraying his love for Yuuri. But when he looked again at the man now beside him with such wonder, he swore he knew those eyes. They were the eyes he fell in love with long ago; he could never forget them. 

When the two of them sat back together, Yuuri slightly leaned against his shoulder and Viktor actually leaned on him in return. He liked the closeness they shared, even if it was for a short period of time. 

It didn’t take too long before they travelled to a different city where the sky was alive with different colored lights. A massive building stood in the middle of the city, looking like a temple with multiple roofs ending a point, locally known as the ninja-based Hasetsu Castle. The carpet, tired from its long journey, landed on the highest roof of the castle so it could rest while the couple had the magnificent view of the fireworks. Viktor turned to Yuuri with a heart-shaped mouth.

“That…” Viktor said breathless. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, distracted by the different colors in the sky. Viktor pouted when he didn’t receive the attention he craved, about to grab Yuuri’s chin and force them to stare into each other’s eyes; he wanted to look to those deep, brown, gorgeous… 

Viktor stopped himself as he remembered his mission. He had to know the truth, and he knew exactly how to do it. He took this as his chance while the Yuuri had none of his defenses up. “It’s a shame Kenjirou had to miss this.”

“Not really. He hates fireworks.” The carpet swiveled sharply towards Yuuri and performed the motion of slapping its nonexistent face. Too bad Yuuri was too focused on the fireworks to notice. “He doesn't really like flying either since since he—” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide with panic as soon as he realized his mistake. “That is… Who is this… Oh no…”

“I knew it!” Viktor exclaimed. “You are Yuuri! You can’t fool me with those eyes! How did you escape? Why didn’t you come back to me?” He had a look of hurt on his face. The fireworks ceased, as if sensing the tension in the air. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Viktor, I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, looking away.

“Did you think I was stupid?” Viktor spat out, his anger starting to rise to the surface when Yuuri wouldn’t face him.

“No!”

“That I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't—” Yuuri saw the glare he received, warning him not to finish his sentence, and he paused before he continued. “No, that's not what I meant. I’m not who you think I am.”

“Are you still playing some silly game with me? You must have such a wonderful time playing with my feelings like that! I thought you were dead and now you’re here as a prince? Is your name even Yuuri or is that also a lie? Who are you? Tell me the truth!”

“The truth?” Yuuri looked nervously at the carpet who waved him on to spill the beans already. But he wasn’t ready. He knew that Viktor wouldn’t accept a street rat like him. Viktor was a prince, and Yuuri would never have a chance otherwise. No one could ever love someone as worthless as him. He had to think of something to cover this up or everything Phichit did would be for nothing. “The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. But I really am a prince!” 

The carpet mentally rolled its eyes at Yuuri’s pathetic excuse and slumped. There was no way that Viktor would fall for such—

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The carpet facepalmed once again, this time at Viktor for being so gullible.

“Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?”

“Not that strange,” Viktor reassured him, trying to ease the tension. “I tried to run away, remember? I wanted to see the world with my own two eyes.”

“Well, you’re here, doing it now, aren’t you?” Yuuri chuckled. 

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be so beautiful.” 

Yuuri blushed at the comment. “You don’t mean that.”

“But I do! Everything about you is beautiful. Your laugh, your smile, the cute way you cover your face when you’re embarrassed. Even the way you dance is with such passion. I still can’t believe you could dance like that.”

“I could show you how.” Yuuri stood up as Viktor gave him a questioning look and reached out his hand. “May I have this dance, Viktor?” 

Viktor felt a smile grow on his face as he took Yuuri’s hand. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Suddenly, Yuuri tugged Viktor to his feet so they could assume the starting position of a partnered dance, leaving Viktor surprised by the strength Yuuri possessed under all that cuteness. Without notice, Viktor felt himself move as Yuuri guided his steps. He felt nervous about dancing on a steep platform high in the air, but Yuuri paid it no mind. Instead, he focused on his love for dance, creating music with his body. With every step, he immersed himself in the sensation he felt when he let his heart take control of his movements. 

Viktor loved how radiant Yuuri was with such ecstasy on his face, but he wasn’t a huge fan of being a follower. Knowing how to dance himself due to private lessons he had taken in the palace, he decided to take initiative and stepped forward to lead, catching Yuuri off-guard. Yuuri slipped a little as his foot landed on a loose tile, and in an instant, Viktor caught him before he could fall off the roof. 

And then time stopped. 

They stared into each other’s eyes with such wonder. Yuuri felt their breaths equalize with each other as Viktor held him closer, their bodies relaxing at the sudden contact once they were pressed against each other. Yuuri had never been this close to Viktor before, and he grew red at the thought, hoping this wasn’t a dream. He once again saw the sea in those eyes that welcomed him back on its shores, the same eyes he fell in love with. Even as Viktor had helped him back on his feet, their eyes never strayed from one another. Viktor would have been lying if he said Yuuri didn’t look delectable enough to take a bite of, and leaned closer to initiate his intent of getting a taste of Yuuri’s lips.

Out of nowhere, a huge firework boomed, causing the two men to turn their heads to it. As more colors followed the previous firework, they held onto each other, enjoying the view. Viktor felt a warm, tingling sensation with his lover in his reach. They fit into each other so well, making both them feel complete. He wished they could stay like this forever.

If only the story could end here. Yuuri, finally getting his happy ending while in the arms of his lover. He would be a living as a fraud, but he would be happy. Nothing would tear them apart. They would get approval from the sultan, have a glorious wedding, rule the kingdom together, and spend the rest of their days together just like this. 

And they would live happily ever after.

But that wouldn’t be much of a story now, would it?


	16. An Enchantress's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It talks?
> 
> After flying 9,325,786 miles in less than a day, the carpet has better shit to do than babysit a kid.

It was around midnight when Viktor and Yuuri returned to the palace. The carpet hovered close over the balcony so Viktor could get off safely, and then sunk behind the railing while remaining close by. Viktor gestured for Yuuri to follow him, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“You’re not coming?” Viktor asked,confused.

“No. Your father wouldn’t be too happy to have me come out of your room at this hour.” 

“That is true.” Viktor chuckled. “But I’d love to see the look on his face when he imagines all the things we could have been doing _alone._ ” 

Yuuri’s cheeks tinted pink when he realized what Viktor was hinting at. “I should go,” he said, hiding his embarrassment. 

Viktor pouted that his lover was leaving, but accepted the fact that they still had tomorrow. And the next day after that. And then the next next day after that. They had forever, and forever could wait. He leaned over the ledge to wish him farewell.

“Good night, my Yuuri,” Viktor cooed.

“Sleep well, my prince,” Yuuri responded. 

Viktor licked his lips, wondering what Yuuri would taste like. He waited for their mouths to collide with each other and share their love through lip contact.

But nothing happened. There was an awkward silence between them as Yuuri wondered if he should do something. Viktor looked like he was waiting for something, but Yuuri didn’t know what. Did he want a hug? A fist pump? Maybe even a _kiss_? No, that would be too fast. Viktor would probably be scared off if he did that. Plus, Yuuri would probably mess up their first kiss and become a laughingstock. He thought just leaving would be the best thing to do. But wouldn’t that be disappointing Viktor? 

Meanwhile, the carpet had to use all of its restraint to not give a damn hint of what Viktor was waiting for, thinking Yuuri couldn’t possibly be this dense. Seconds passed by with the hope that Yuuri would eventually catch on and wrap it up, but the only thing wrapping up was the carpet’s patience. It usually was pretty understanding, but after flying 9,325,786 miles in less than a day, its self-restraint was running thin from how tired it was. It wanted to land on the floor and sleep for days if it could. Even a piece of cloth had a limit on how much magic it could grant in a night. Didn’t it deserve a break already? 

Before the last bit of its sanity broke, it decided to make the decision for them, and bumped Yuuri so he fell right into the kiss with Viktor. 

And Yuuri’s world stopped once again.

Their lips touched and an explosion of heat emanated from the contact. Yuuri’s stomach flipped from butterflies which was either from the surprise or excitement, or both. Viktor thought that Yuuri’s lips were even softer than what he expected and craned his head forward to dive into the kiss even more, cupping Yuuri’s face to make him relax. Yuuri gasped at teasing tickle of Viktor’s tongue at the edge of his lips, and thought he saw stars when Viktor forced in his tongue to explore him further. Yuuri’s entire body shook and he felt his knees go weak. 

They melted into the kiss for what seemed like forever, both silently begging for more even when Yuuri pulled back to breathe, cheeks tinted red at his first kiss. Viktor smiled at how precious his lover was. Yuuri’s once innocent look had such an erotic expression that Viktor wanted to push further, but he knew his boundaries. He stepped back to regain his composure and waved goodbye before he disappeared into his room. 

The carpet took it as its cue to descend down to the garden where an eager genie and puppy awaited their arrival. The stars in the two’s eyes couldn’t compare to the ones in the sky.

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled as he ran up to hug Yuuri the second he got off the carpet. Kenjirou barked constantly himself before a hand went down to pet his head. “How could you leave me alone for so long without any details? My blog is hungry for the gossip! Tell me everything and don’t you dare leave out a thing! How did it go? Where did you go? Did you do it yet? How does it feel losing your lipginity? SPILL. THE. DEETS.”

“My what?” Yuuri asked, trying to hide his blush.

“Don’t play dumb with me! I saw the lip action you did with him and I’m pretty sure I saw some tongue in there!” Phichit said with a grin as he saw Yuuri grow even more red than before. “I also got evidence to commemorate!” He pulled out his phone to show a zoomed in picture of Viktor and Yuuri kissing on the balcony. “I totally have to post this! My followers are going to be shipping _Viktuuri_ worldwide!” 

While Yuuri was fighting to grab the phone from Phichit’s hands, the carpet decided not to deal with any more lovey dovey crap and silently slipped away. It needed to be away from all idiocy to finally achieve a peace of mind and being around those two would only make it worse. Flying through a window of the palace in search of some peace and quiet, it tried to locate an open, empty room where it could rest, but the last door it stumbled upon there was a couple making out on the bed. Turning around quickly, the carpet continued through the hallways, hoping that it could find a place it could just relax. 

It didn’t realize how fast it was moving without looking before it bumped into someone. The person in question fell back on his butt, cursing at whatever made him fall. Before the carpet had time to run away, it was stunned by the appearance of the boy in front of him. He was probably around sixteen from his height and build, with light blonde hair caressing his face and complementing his fair skin, and around his left ear was a red jewel that stood out from his lighter features. He wore a green short-sleeved shirt with a rippling V-pattern that ended right above his stomach, with a white cloth wrapping around his shoulder like a shawl. His harem pants were also a dark green, and his black and white belt hung loosely on his waist. 

Judging by the boy’s skinny structure, the carpet was afraid that it had maybe hurt him. When the boy finally looked up, the carpet saw mesmerizing green eyes glowing like emeralds hidden under a scowl. The boy seemed ready to yell out every curse word known to man before he realized what collided with him. His eyes then opened wide with shock as he witnessed the flying piece of cloth in front of him. 

But the carpet had better shit to do than babysit a little kid.

In an instant, the carpet tried to make its escape, darting to the side of the wall to escape, but the boy quickly got up and chased it down the hall.

“Hey!” He screamed. “I’m not done with you! Come back here!” 

Yuri wasn’t exactly sure why he was following the carpet. Of course, he wanted to give it a piece of his mind, but he was also curious about how such a thing could move on its own. He had never seen something that wasn’t a bird or insect fly before, and he wanted to see how it worked and how it got in the palace in the first place. The more the carpet tried to escape, the more Yuri was lured into capturing it, his instincts of catching his ‘prey’ rising as he picked up his speed.

When carpet glanced back, it saw a tiger leaping for it, landing right on top of it and pinning it down under all four of his paws.. 

“Gotcha, you bastard. Now let’s see what this motherfucker is,” Yuri said after transforming back into human. He twisted and pulled at the carpet’s tassels. He attempted to find a zipper to reveal a hidden human or animal inside, but found nothing. Next he studied the pattern on the blue carpet, inspecting the bear designs on the corners. He thought that the bears with ruby eye looked pretty cool, but personally thought it would be better if they were tigers. There were also multiple swirls and a yellow outline near the carpet’s edges, but what caught Yuri’s eyes was a glorious sun in the middle of the rug. The corona from its flares seemed to be reaching out and calling to him, and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch it for himself. When Yuri’s hand shifted over the sun on his cloth, the carpet shivered at the feeling. It was strange that Yuuri felt warmth from the design, as if the star was real. That wasn’t normal at all. 

In alarm, the carpet struggled while Yuri shot his hand back from the sudden heat. “What the hell is this?” He muttered to himself. He was about to touch the sun design on the carpet again when suddenly—

“ _Yuri, where are you?_ ” Yuri froze in his movements as he recognized that voice from anywhere. “ _I need to speak with you. I know you're here somewhere.”_

He went pale as he felt JJ’s presence. Sure, the man was boastfully obnoxious and an annoying piece of work whenever they happened to come across each other, but there was something else that made Yuri want to turn around and run in the other direction. Ever since he last spoke with JJ about Viktor’s disappearance, shivers would go down Yuri’s spine at the other’s presence, something in JJ’s eyes that made Yuri’s skin crawl. Every time Yuri spoke to him, JJ seemed to find Yuri’s weakness and use it to his advantage. He knew exactly how to unravel Yuri, and not in the good way. Yuri hated how JJ made him feel so vulnerable, and how JJ _enjoyed_ it. 

Yuri’s grip tightened on the carpet, thinking about how to put up a front so his barriers wouldn’t be broken, not this time. He wanted to be strong, but on the inside, he was afraid.

And the carpet sensed it.

In a flash, the carpet shot up into the air, earning a yelp from Yuri who was looking down at the ground now below them. It flew as fast as it could from the sign of danger and down the hallway. Yuri held on for dear life, wondering where the hell the carpet was taking him. Suddenly, they took a sharp left to a room with an open door. It was one of the guest rooms the palace offered, but it was rarely used. There were no lights on, but they could see the outline of the bed and drawers from the moonlight outside the window. The carpet landed itself on the side of the bed away from the door as the wind that the carpet created from its speed shut the door. They sat there quietly, waiting for the man searching for Yuri to approach the door.

They heard the sounds of footsteps passing by and Yuri held his breath. The door opened and a long, dark shadow appeared at the entrance. Yuri prayed that the man wouldn’t come to the side of the room where he was visible and hoping to disappear into the sheets. After a few seconds, the person continued down the hallway, their footsteps disappearing. When Yuri was sure that the man was gone, he took a breath of relief. He then faced the carpet.

“You didn’t need to do that…” Yuri murmured under his breath. “And I won’t apologize for attacking you earlier! That was only payback for not looking where you’re going.” The carpet seemed to shrug. “And just so you know, I wasn’t scared! I don’t know why you did that, but you saved me a whole load of ass from that prick. At least I owe you that.” Yuri didn’t know whether the carpet was listening or not since it was motionless. He then started to laugh at himself. “And now I’m talking to a rug. I must have hit my head pretty hard.” Yuuri scoffed, but then looked away with a pout. “But what I mean is… What I’m trying to say is… Th-th-thanks.” 

The end of the sentence seemed to drift off since Yuri wasn’t used to thanking people. He wasn’t used to talking to people at all. He wasn’t the social butterfly like his brother. He had to protect himself and be strong like his father. No one really understood him. Maybe that’s why he ended up so closed off from others and kept to himself a lot unless people were being a pain in the ass. At least this thing couldn’t reply back to him.

_“You’re welcome.”_

Yuri’s head spun fast as he glanced around the room, expecting someone to be there. To his surprise, no one was in the dark room except him and the carpet. Who could have said that then? The only explanation that could have replied was… He then turned to the carpet in disbelief. Did the carpet speak? But that couldn’t be…right? Inanimate objects couldn’t speak. 

Then why did he hear a voice?

“Did…” Yuri gasped. “Did you just _talk?_ ”

_“Of course I did.”_ Yuri jumped at the voice in his head. 

“But how? It’s not possible…”

_“I can send messages telepathically if I want to. The sorcerer who cursed me wasn’t that cruel to send me to a life of total silence, but I rarely speak anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”_

“You’re a fool to try and mess with a sorcerer.” Yuri smirked. “How did you get cursed?”

_“A girl fell in love with me and confessed. I accepted out of pity even though I was never infatuated with her. We dated for a few months and I tried to act as the ‘perfect boyfriend’ for the image. After a year, she brought up the idea of marriage, but I refused, declaring that I never loved her and it was all in her head. Unfortunately, I didn’t know she was a sorcerer. She told me I was incapable of loving and I had to pay the price. Before I knew it, she turned me into this and banished me to a distant land.”_

“That was a bitch move.” Yuri smirked. “Haven’t you tried to break the curse?”

_“Not exactly. The only way to break the curse is by either learning to love and be loved, or have the original caster undo it.”_

“Did you ever track her down?”

_“Does it look like I have? I've been trying to find her for years. I doubt she'll ever reverse this anyway.”_

“Sucks to be you then,” Yuri said without remorse. “Don’t expect me to pity you or anything. It’s your fault for acting like a jackass to her in the first place. Now you’re going to live the rest of your miserable life as a fucking rug because of it. You got what you deserved.” 

At that moment, Yuri expected the door to open and close, leaving him there alone in the room. He often spoke without thinking and told the straight truth without sugarcoating it. People never responded well to him anyway. This was how it always ended. Now he just didn’t care anymore. 

_“You’re right.”_

Yuri blinked in shock at the response. No one had ever said that to him before.

“I am?”

_“Yeah. I screwed my life up by being a jackass.”_

“And you’re not mad?”

_“Why? You just stated the truth.”_

“Not everyone appreciates hearing the hard truth. People tend to avoid me because of my temper.”

_“But you seem like such a wonderful person to be around.”_

“Was that sarcasm, you jackass?” Yuri asked, giving a questioning look.

_“You tell me, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows.”_

Out of nowhere, Yuri cracked a grin. He hadn’t smiled in a while, but it felt so nice to talk to someone just like this. He felt so comfortable and relaxed around the carpet. Why hadn’t Yuri been able to feel like this with others before?

“What’s your name anyway? You were a human before, so you must have a name, unless you want to be called a jackass.” The carpet hesitated in answering, making Yuri slightly irritated. “Look, if you want to keep your identity a secret, then fuck it. It’s not like I’m going to—” 

_“It’s Otabek.”_

“Otabek? Well, I’m Yuri, second heir to the throne. What are you supposed to be anyway?”

_“You haven’t seen a magic carpet before?”_

“Does it look like I have? Aren’t you supposed to poop out sparkles and shit?”

_“Would you like to see me try?”_

Suddenly, Yuri felt himself chuckle, but he stopped himself, turning a bit red from his reaction. Otabek seemed amused from the boy’s quiet laughter. He actually liked the sound of Yuri’s voice when it was from pure joy. He wanted Yuri to keep laughing.

“What brings someone like you to the palace?”

_“I am under Prince Yuu’s command.”_

“You’re joking!” Yuri gawked. “You serve the pig? How could someone like you fall under him?”

_“There’s not much job listings for jackasses. We can’t really be trusted.”_

“Look, I didn’t really mean it when I called you a jackass,” Yuri said, feeling a bit guilty. “We all make mistakes. It’s just that you were being a jackass to the wrong person. How were you supposed to know that she was a sorcerer?”

_“Same goes for you. You’re not as bad as you think you are.”_

Yuri was left speechless. Surely, this thing had to be lying. Him, a good guy? Please. He was the last thing that could be defined as _nice._ Yuri’s expression grew dark as a shadow cast over his face.

“Did your mom drop you on the head when you were a baby? You better start getting the crap out of your ears so you can start making sense.”

_“I don’t have ears.”_

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

_“I meant what I said.”_

“Stop lying!” Yuri yelled as he stood up. “If you're trying to form some fucking pity party with me, I’m out! You act like you know me, but _**you fucking don’t**_ **.** You will _**never**_ understand. You don’t know what it’s like to wonder what you did wrong every day of your life.”

_“Yuri, calm down—”_

“You don't understand! I am the problem! I am the bad guy! I tell myself that they’re the ones who rejected me when I know I’m the one pushing them away! I live a fucking lie! I have to put up this fucking front to tell myself that I’m strong, but you know what? _**I’m not!**_ That’s what got me in this mess! No one will ever love a son of a bitch like me. I can’t even hold a simple conversation without my temper hurting people! You may live the rest of your fucking life as a carpet, but you will _never_ know what it feels like to be _**alone**_. So go back to your fucking master or whatever and get out of my face! _**Just leave me alone!**_ ” 

He then let his head fall, holding back every tear that threatened to come out. He was stronger than this. He just had to keep up with it. He had done this a thousand times. He honestly couldn’t believe that he spilled out his feelings to someone he just met. A carpet, no less. He had never shared his inner demons with _anybody_. How did Otabek break his walls so easily? How could he possibly understand? Why did Yuri believe he could trust him?

Suddenly, he felt something cover his body. The layer felt warm around him and seemed to calm him down. He looked up and found the carpet wrapped around him like a blanket. He was surprised that Otabek didn’t leave him after all the things he said. He couldn’t take it back. It was already too late. When he tried to take the carpet off, Otabek only held tighter.

_**“You’re not.”**_

And with those words, Yuri’s tears fell out of his eyes when he finally heard the words he wanted to hear. He cried into the carpet as it protected him from the world to see. All his worries and stress disappeared and was replaced with the carpet’s warm embrace. Yuri felt safe for the first time in his life as he felt comfortable in the presence of Otabek. He thought he felt arms holding him closer to soften his cries. He hadn’t cried like this before, but he thought that it might be okay just this once. Even though Otabek knew almost nothing about him, Yuri felt like he understood. Otabek had accepted him despite his cruel words. Yuri didn’t have to hold back. He could be himself and open up without feeling so weak. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

Maybe this is what it feels like to have a friend.


	17. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Phichit and his army of hamsters.
> 
> ..so many tiny claws...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪Under the sea  
> Under the sea  
> Darling it's better  
> Down where it's wetter♪
> 
> ...too soon?

“I already told you everything!” Yuuri exclaimed when Phichit was about to tackle him. “We just travelled on a magic carpet ride a little!”

“A little? From how long you travelled, I should have charged you for mileage!” Phichit laughed. “I knew I should have gave Viktor ‘the talk’ before you guys went out on your date. I hope you guys brought protection with you!”

“Protection? I don’t think anyone would attack us from up there.”

“Aw, poor and innocent Yuuri,” Phichit cooed. “You’ll lose that soon enough.”

“Lose what?” 

“Oh nothing,” Phichit said playfully, averting his eyes. “Then what happened?”

“I dropped him off at the balcony and we…k-kissed,” Yuuri said with an embarrassed expression while looking down.

“How was it? Was it like you imagined?”

“It was better than I imagined! He was so…perfect.” Yuuri thought about how soft Viktor’s lips were against his and how they fit into each other completely. Yuuri still yearned for his touch even after their separation. 

Phichit gave him a mischievous look. 

“Did you do it?” 

“O-of course not!” Yuuri stuttered as his hands flew up to his face.

“You’re lying!” Phichit declared while pointing at Yuuri. “No one can be that red after just a kiss! SPILL IT NOW!!!”

“I’m telling you, it was just a kiss!”

“Yuuri, I swear if you don’t tell me what happened, I will tickle it out of you!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Yuuri said, knowing that he was ticklish, and stepped back.

“Oh yes I would!” Phichit said as he pounced on Yuuri and pushed him on the ground, attacking all of his weak spots. Yuuri was laughing so hard that he was crying. “Now talk!”

“But there’s nothing else to say!”

“Don’t make me bring out the feather!” Phichit grinned as Yuuri paled. Before Phichit could summon the feather, they heard a buzzing noise coming from the lamp in Yuuri’s pocket. Yuuri jumped at the abrupt motion as a sudden realization hit the genie. “It’s my babies’ feeding time! Latte gets really cranky when I’m late with her dinner.” Phichit stood up as smoke surrounded him. As he was about to go back in his lamp, he gave Yuuri the stink eye. “You may have escaped now, but you won’t be so lucky next time. I have an army of tiny furry claws ready to attack! I’ll be back soon!” He then was whisked away into the lamp in an instant. 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief from his temporary release as he laid back down. He looked up at the stars in the sky, reaching his hand out to grab them. He was looking at the same sky he had a million times before, but now things were different. He had looked at the starry sky as a hopeless street rat who couldn’t dare dream. Now he was a prince who had a chance of being with his true love. He no longer had the fear of getting caught on the streets or feeling the guilt of stealing food to survive. He had everything he needed and he couldn’t be happier. 

“For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right,” Yuuri said to himself, feeling content as he glanced at Viktor’s balcony. He only had hoped they would have nights like this one all the time. Maybe this was his happy ending.

_But all good things must come to an end._

Out of nowhere, four sets of hands grabbed his arms and legs. Yuuri’s eyes grew with panic as he struggled to break free from their grasp, but to no avail. He turned to see it was the palace guards holding him down and questioned their motives. He didn't understand what was going on as he was brought to his feet and then thrown to the ground. His hands were forced behind his back as he was being gagged. His wrists and ankles were shackled together so he couldn’t move. Yuuri looked around for help, but his eyes stopped at the barking dog being cornered at a tree, baring its fangs at the surrounding guards. Soon, Yuuri heard whimpers as they got closer to the animal. He wanted to yell at them to let Kenjirou go, but the cloth in his mouth wouldn’t allow it. He yelped in fright as a very familiar guard came into view.

“Mickey,” Emil called from behind the malicious guard. “There is no sign of the carpet or his servant.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that in front of my team,” Michele hissed. “Search every crack and crevice! I don’t care how long it takes!”

“But Mi—” Emil stopped and corrected himself. “Captain Michele, we can’t seem to locate them anywhere! And a carpet can do no harm. There’s no point in searching for it.”

“Are you questioning my order?” Michele asked as he stepped forward with a nasty look. “I thought I told you to find the damn carpet! If you dare disobey me again, I will let you swim with the fishes along with _him!_ ” Michele threatened, pointing at the poor prince. Emil kept his mouth shut while giving an apologetic look to Yuuri, knowing that the captain did not send empty threats. Emil knew Michele didn’t mean it though; he was probably cranky from being woken up in the middle of the night. Emil hoped that the arrogant attitude would pass and that his flustered tsundere would return to him soon. He had a crush on Michele since forever, but Michele’s bloated head from becoming captain was getting too much even for Emil. 

“The next person who speaks out of turn will be punished severely,” Michele announced. “If even one survivor escapes, I swear I will—”

“ _That will be all, Michele._ ” 

A shadow approached them and Yuuri’s heart stopped. It was the man who had taken everything from Yuuri. The same man who had sentenced him for execution. The same man who had left him to die in the cave. 

And here he was again to ruin everything. 

Michele bowed his head as he stepped out of the man’s way. The royal advisor gave Yuuri a wicked smile as he crouched to his level. “I'm afraid you’ve worn out your welcome, Prince Yuu, and that isn’t the JJ style.” JJ then turned to Michele as he stood back up. _**“Make sure he’s never found.”**_

Yuuri saw Michele nod as something hit him in the back of the head. He knew he was losing his consciousness as the men’s laughter echoed in his ears, mocking him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open as the world disappeared from view.

And everything went to black.

 

***

 

Yuuri woke up with a start when his body hit the freezing sea. The waves only seemed to drown his cries as he was pulled under. He fought to stay alive as he tried to swim back to the surface, but he then realized a boulder was tied to his feet. He struggled to break free of the chain, but it was no use. The guards had shackled his feet and hands together. He couldn’t even get a proper intake of air, having about a minute before he couldn’t breathe at all. He saw the moonlight above disappear as he fell deeper into the depths of the ocean.

The rock soon hit the sea bottom, dragging Yuuri along with it. Yuuri’s body jerked when he felt the weight of the rock pulling on his restraints and release him. In a hurry, he did all he could to escape his watery grave, hoping to get free of the chains. He had a lot of close encounters with death—no thanks to JJ—but he wasn’t going to let this one be the last. He pulled and twisted his body to loosen the metal grip, but it wouldn’t budge. His entire mind and body was dedicated to figuring out how to get out of this situation. 

And then he remembered the one thing that could save him now.

He looked down at the lamp in his pocket and tried to push it out of his pocket. The lamp rose upwards, but not enough to fall out. The more he moved, the more his body begged to take in a breath. In a panic, Yuuri wriggled his body to somehow rub the lamp, but he wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to rub it without his hands. But that was something he could worry about later. His main objective was getting to the lamp before he ran out of time. 

But he then took in salt water through his airways.

The first thing he felt was time slowing as his lungs started to burn like lava. He thrashed his body even more as adrenaline tried to kick in. The lamp soon fell out of his pocket and landed on the ocean floor. Now all Yuuri had to do was get it. But he couldn’t budge. He felt his body go numb as he lost the strength to move. He couldn’t hold on any longer. The water was rushing in different directions all around him, sending more salt water in his lungs. With a last gulp, he finally let go as felt his eyes close. 

_This is it. This is how I’m going to die._

With a thud, he landed onto the sand. Yuuri had already lost control of his body as he plunged into darkness. If Yuuri hadn’t been busy dying from drowning, he would have felt something next to his hands. The sea currents rocked Yuuri’s body back and forth, his fingers following the same movement as it rubbed against the object. It may have been little movement, but it was just enough to summon his friend. In an instant, the lamp surged to life and bubbles emerged out of the spout to reveal the genie with a playful pout, his back turned and arms crossed.

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit smiled, his nose growing with pride, “Are you finally ready to confess? This better be good! I was still cuddling with my babies!” He then realized his surroundings. “Wait, why are we underwater? I better not be swimming in a toilet!” He turned to his friend for answers, but his disgust turned to horror when he saw Yuuri’s unmoving body. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit gasped. In a hurry, he zoomed up to Yuuri’s head and shook him. “Yuuri, oh please don’t be dead! You can’t do this to me! I love you and all, but I can't handle hiding your body and dealing with the paperwork! You can’t leave me with a cliffhanger like that! Snap out of it!” A single bubble left Yuuri’s mouth as he failed to stir awake. “You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish! Please Yuuri, say something!” 

Phichit tried to lift Yuuri’s head for any sign of movement, but nothing happened. He only grew more scared as Yuuri’s heartbeat started to slow.

“Yuuri, please… You’re my only friend… I don’t want you to die.” Phichit couldn’t bear to watch Yuuri die such a cruel death. He didn’t deserve that. Yuuri had only seconds to live. The genie had to do something before any chance of survival was gone. If only the rules didn’t bind him from saving his friend. Phichit knew that if his master failed to say the words, he couldn’t do anything. It was the rules.

But Yuuri mattered more to him than some stupid rules.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri, along with the lamp, as the lower half of Phichit’s body became a whirlpool. In a flash, he shot up like a rocket, although the water pressure was pushing them down. Phichit knew he was breaking the rules, but this was all for Yuuri. He was worth it. Phichit knew that he could probably bend the rules by making this Yuuri’s second wish. He just hoped Yuuri wouldn’t be too mad about that. 

Before Yuuri’s heart stopped beating, the two of them blasted out of the sea in a giant water spout. When Phichit spotted the cliff, he raced towards it to land. He gently laid Yuuri down and he wished he wasn’t too late. Yuuri laid still, unmoving on the rocks. Phichit could feel his guilt overpowering his emotions as he was about to cry in despair. He fell to his knees when he realized nothing else could be done. What good was his power when he couldn’t save his only friend? If Phichit wasn’t a genie, he could have gotten to Yuuri sooner. He could have done anything without worrying about the rules. He had the whole world in his hands. 

_But he wanted so much more._

As Phichit felt a tear slide down his cheek, he heard a choking sound. Phichit was at Yuuri’s side instantly, sitting Yuuri up just as he started coughing out the water from his lungs. After a few gasps, he was able to breathe and relax. Phichit thanked Allāh for his miracle.

“Ph-Phichit?” Yuuri quietly asked, wondering why Phichit was crying. Suddenly, he found himself in a warm hug as Phichit refused to let go. Yuuri tried to embrace the crying genie, but was too weak to move.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Phichit whined in his shirt. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m okay,” Yuuri reassured him. “Thank you… I’m so lucky to have you as a friend.” 

Phichit could only hug Yuuri tighter at his reply. 

“I swear, if you try to leave me again, I’m not telling you when Haikyuu!! Season 4 comes out!”

“I don’t know what that is, but that sounds pretty bad.” Yuuri laughed. Out of nowhere, Yuuri started coughing badly and Phichit rubbed his back to help. Yuuri felt drowsy from the near-death experience, and now he just wanted to sleep.

“Tell me what happened,” Phichit commanded.

“JJ…” Yuuri said tiredly. “He ordered the guards to throw me off the cliff. He took Kenjirou... He... “ 

Suddenly, Yuuri’s head dropped as he lost consciousness. Phichit was glad that Yuuri was alive, but he felt rage cloud his mind. All the pieces fell into place. No wonder JJ was giving such a glare during their meeting. Phichit intended to get rid of him as soon as they walked back through the palace doors. If Phichit had been a moment later, Yuuri would have been dead, all because of JJ. 

And no one was going to hurt his friend and get away with it.

Phichit stood up and carried Yuuri in his arms, hiding the lamp in Yuuri’s pocket as they started to rise in the air. Phichit travelled at the speed of light to the palace, leaving entrails of purple sparkles behind him. He was going to find JJ and strangle the life out of him. He deserved to suffer the genie’s wrath. Phichit would get his revenge.

“He will pay for this,” Phichit seethed with hatred. 

Before he knew it, they had landed on Viktor’s balcony. As soon as Phichit’s feet made contact with the ground, his clothes turned back to his normal servant attire. He was still going to find JJ, but he needed to take care of Yuuri first. If Phichit left him alone to shiver in the cold, he would have probably caught a fever, or even worse, pneumonia. Yuuri came before anything else, and Phichit knew the one person who could help them. 

Almost as if on cue, the door opened to Viktor as he came up from a midnight snack. He gave Phichit a suspicious look, wondering why a servant was in his quarters. No one was ever allowed in his room without permission.

And then he saw the unconscious Yuuri in Phichit’s arms.

Without hesitation, Viktor called out Yuuri’s name as he dashed towards them, taking and cradling Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri was drenched from head to toe, his body shivering. Viktor felt tears forming in his eyes as he saw how terribly pale Yuuri was. His skin was as cold as ice. Even when Viktor held him tighter to warm him, Yuuri refused to move. If Viktor didn’t see Yuuri’s chest rising slightly, he would have presumed him to be dead. He couldn’t bear to see his lover in so much pain. Viktor knew this was no accident. Yuuri couldn’t have ventured far enough on his own to an ocean miles away from the palace. Who could have wished this upon him? 

He turned to Phichit with anger on his face. “Who did this?” Viktor asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a question. 

“It was JJ, the royal advisor,” Phichit announced without formalities. “He staged Yuuri’s death at the cliff. He tried to dispose me along with my master, but I managed to escape before it was too late.”

“That bastard,” Viktor said with fire in his eyes. “I should have known. If he thinks he can get away with this, he’s got another thing coming.”

“Good to hear.” Phichit grinned devilishly. “Cause I know _exactly_ how to expose him for the bastard that he is.”

“I’m listening…”

 

***

 

“My lord,” JJ said as he bowed before his ruler. “I have some bad news to relay.” 

The sultan looked up from his work and rolled his eyes at his royal advisor. He took off his glasses and allowed the man inside the room. “Proceed,” Yakov sighed.

“Prince U,” JJ muttered with despair. “The boy has been proclaimed dead!” 

Yakov blinked as the words sunk in. While this saved time for the sultan to cancel their engagement, he would never wish death upon the visiting prince. He knew how devastated Viktor was going to be at the news. 

“That is quite… unfortunate. He was at such a young age too.”

“It truly is,” JJ glumly said, hiding the smile on his face. “Such a tragedy to have the poor prince commit suicide.” 

“Suicide? He seemed to be fine just a while ago.” 

“We can only assume that the pressure was too great for him. He jumped off a cliff and fell beneath the waves before anyone could rescue him.”

“I see…” Yakov muttered, troubled by the disastrous events. “Was his body found?”

“Not yet, my lord.”

“I must send my deepest apologies to his parents for their loss. Summon his servant.”

“That is not possible. He is already on his way back to his homeland to deliver the sad news to his parents.”

“ _Oh really?_ ” 

The two men turned at the sudden voice and saw the servant in question leaning against the door with a glare. JJ’s eyes grew wide at the man he hoped had disappeared from his sight. Even the bird on his shoulder almost jumped in surprise. “That’s strange. For a second, I thought you were trying to get rid of me.”

“How are you...?” JJ murmured with confusion, trying to keep his act together. He thought the guards got rid of them all! “I was told you had already left for your long journey!”

“There was no reason to depart,” Phichit smirked as he walked towards the center of the room. He then looked at the royal advisor dead in the eye. “Unless you have something already in mind.” 

“I regret to inform you that your prince threw himself over the cliff.”

“Funny you mention that, considering you were there.” 

JJ’s heart stopped at his words. “I did no such thing! Where is your proof?!?”

“Tell me, _royal advisor_ , where is my master’s royal dog?”

“He…he was dragged to the bottom of the sea with his owner.”

“And how would you know that, considering that their bodies haven’t been found yet?” Phichit saw JJ gulp in fear and grinned to himself as the other man blindly fell into his trap. 

“That is a stupid question! Why would you ask such a—” 

Suddenly, a bark penetrated the air and caused everyone to turn towards the door. JJ’s entire face went pale when the door opened to reveal a furious prince carrying a familiar puppy in his hands. The little dog looked injured with his fur soaked in blood. It was terribly weak, but once the puppy saw JJ, he growled so loud that it echoed through the room. Even the sultan raised an eyebrow at the royal advisor.

“The prince’s dog was locked in the dungeon upon _your_ orders, JJ.” Viktor announced the words with such tenacity and spite. He had never hated JJ more than now. “Would you care to explain?”

“I…” JJ stuttered. “I…I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, but _**you do**_ ,” Viktor seethed with wrath. “Or should I ask Prince Yuu myself? I bet he knows _exactly_ how you tried to assassinate him!”

“No…he’s dead. I made sure of it!” JJ declared desperatedly.

“Confess, JJ!” Phichit exclaimed, pointing a finger at the man. “We know you attempted to kill Prince Yuu!”

“How dare you accuse me of this crime! There’s no way that the sultan will fall for such lies! You believe me, right, Ya—”

_**“ENOUGH!”** _

Everyone in the room jumped at the roar that resonated through the room. The voice was so loud that the entire castle heard it. Everyone was silent at the sultan’s bellow. Yakov rarely ever used his roar to gain attention, but nothing could stop his rage from reaching his limits. His glare was directed straight at the royal advisor, who cowered in fear. _**“Have you gone mad?!? I gave you one last chance to prove yourself and this is how you thank me? You tried to kill off a prince behind my back and you dare lie to my face about it! For that, I have no choice but to take your title away! You no longer have any rights in my kingdom!”**_ Before JJ could run away, Yakov grabbed the man’s shirt and brought him to his face. _ **“For the attempt of murder and treason against your ruler, I sentence you to execution by beheading!”**_ He threw his now ex-royal advisor to the ground. _ **“Guards, arrest this man!”**_

As JJ backed away, two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders. He looked up to see it was Michele and Emil, hoping they would show mercy. Their eyes did not falter. JJ struggled to break free from their hold, but they had a lock on him. 

JJ had never been more scared for his life. Everything he had worked for had shattered before his eyes. He was no longer the royal advisor, the trusted vizier to the sultan. He could have been something. He had so much he still needed to do. This was not the JJ style. Where did he go wrong? He wanted to show the world his strengths as a leader. He needed a chance to gain approval from his father. He was so close he could have touched it. Now he was a criminal in everyone’s eyes. All hope had left him as he was being carried away to the dungeon.

But not everyone gave up hope for him. 

Suddenly, the unmoving raven perched on his shoulder came to life as it bit Emil’s hands and the guard pulled back his hand. The bird flew into the air and right into the sultan’s face, attacking the man with its claws. Yakov shrieked at the sudden contact of sharp nails digging into him, ripping his skin apart. In an instant, everyone ran towards the sultan to help him. Michele still held JJ down, but he underestimated the strength of JJ. Without the weight of two men pressing him down, he was able to escape the captain’s grasp in the commotion and run out the doors. Michele ran after him, but JJ knew exactly where to hide. 

When the raven saw his master had fled, the raven had released its claws off of the sultan and vanished out the window. Viktor was by his father’s side, calling for a doctor to disinfect the wounds of both his father and the poor puppy. He also ordered for JJ to be found and put to immediate execution. Every guard had to do whatever it took to find the convicted man and his pet. They wouldn’t be allowed rest until JJ was beheaded for his crimes.

But just like the bird, JJ had vanished without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Absorbent and yellow and porous is he  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Spongebob Squarepants  
> Spongebob Squarepants♪
> 
> (I'm sorry, I had to.)


	18. What Is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's mistake.

As Yuuri began to wake, he had never felt better.

He had never felt so relaxed and well-rested before in his life. It was like all the troubles in his mind had melted away while he was sleeping. His body felt so light without any form of stress on his muscles. He didn’t know why he had woken up from such a peaceful slumber. He could feel comfort surround his body like a blanket and he craved more of the warmth as he snuggled closer.

When his eyes began to crack open, he realized he wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t even exactly _on_ a bed. He jumped when he felt something underneath him move. When he peered up, his eyes opened wider when he realized what he was lying on. Below him was the prince of his dreams, sleeping to his heart’s content. Yuuri was resting on Viktor’s bare chest, Viktor’s distinguishing features causing Yuuri to blush. Viktor’s chest rose slightly and his eyelashes fluttered with each breath. Yuuri never realized how long Viktor’s eyelashes were until looking up close. He could say for a fact that people did look younger when they slept. If Yuuri thought Viktor couldn’t get any more handsome, he was so wrong. The prince seemed so serene when he was off in dreamland. He was the definition of a sleeping beauty and Yuuri had the urge to kiss him awake. He couldn’t wait to peer into Viktor’s blue eyes and drown in them. Yuuri tried to sit up and pulled the blanket up.

And Viktor was naked.

_Butt_ naked.

Yuuri bolted off Viktor’s glorious abs. His face was as red as a tomato as he attempted to get as far away from the naked Viktor as possible. Yuuri didn’t even want to know how he himself was now wearing a new robe. Just the thought of Viktor touching and seeing his body made his cheeks explode in red. In a hurry, Yuuri scooted to the edge of the bed, hoping to sneak to the door without waking the sleeping prince. Suddenly, he fell out of the bed and onto the floor with a thud, causing a slight whimper from his aching back. 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor groaned as he stirred awake. Yuuri stayed silent, wishing he could melt onto the floor and disappear. He then saw Viktor’s head look down at him from the bed. “What are you doing down there?” 

“W-why are you h-h-here?” Yuuri stuttered. 

“Is it wrong to sleep with your lover?” Yuuri’s face heated up from the mention of ‘lover.’ “You seemed cold so I wanted to warm you up.” 

Oh, Yuuri was warming up all right. When Viktor stood up from the bed and walked over to him sitting on the floor, Yuuri yelped at the sight of Viktor in his birthday suit. He had to look away from embarrassment before he started getting ideas. 

Viktor thought about how shy Yuuri’s nature was as he fought the urge to hug Yuuri to death. Yuuri’s reaction proved that Yuuri felt attracted to him. Viktor smiled to himself as he reached for his clothes hanging on a chair and quickly concealed his strong build. 

When Yuuri turned back around, he was relieved to see Viktor covered up, though a small part of him was disappointed. Yuuri shooed the thought away when Viktor held out a hand to him and helped him to his feet. Unfortunately, Yuuri’s legs were numb and he lost his balance. Before he could fall, Viktor caught him in time.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked with concern.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Suddenly, flashbacks from before played in his mind. His eyes grew in fear. “Kenjirou! My dog!” But when Yuuri tried to run, his legs gave out on him and Viktor had to catch him once again. 

“Your dog is alright!” Viktor reassured him. “He is resting under a vet’s supervision. He should be back to perfect health in no time.” 

Yuuri was relieved to know Kenjirou wasn’t in danger. Viktor sat him on the bed so he could rest. 

“I’m sorry about this.” Yuuri felt humiliated at the way his legs trembled from trying to stand. “This doesn’t usually happen.”

“You’ve been asleep for two days,” Viktor explained. “It’s understandable. Your servant brought you here after you were tossed into the sea. I must say, I’ve taken a liking to him after seeing the way he smoked the traitor out. Since then, I’ve been taking care of you. It’s no wonder you have trouble standing. I would’ve summoned your carpet to maneuver you for now, but I can’t seem to find it.”

“It kind of has a mind of its own.” Yuuri chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it randomly wandered off somewhere.”

“You mean, to _someone._ Your carpet is getting pretty infatuated with my little brother. Yuri doesn’t open up to others easily, so it gave me quite a shock to see him hanging around your transportation vehicle and disappearing to who knows where,” Viktor gave a soft smile. “I’m glad that he made his first friend. He seems a lot happier now since they met.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Yuuri said, wondering how the rug made its way into the younger prince’s heart. “Wait, does your brother have the same name as me?”

“That is rather confusing…” Viktor said to himself, tapping his chin. “I’ve got it! I’ll just call him Yurio!” 

“Are you sure he will be okay with that? He is your brother after all.”

“Nonsense! I love the way your name rolls off my tongue. I’m sure he won’t mind!” Too bad he didn’t predict the earful he was going to receive from the stupid nickname. “And he’ll have to get used to that too once we get married!”

“Married?!?” Yuuri asked, baffled.

“Why of course!” Viktor exclaimed with his heart-mouth. “There’s no time to waste when it’s true love! We can probably have the wedding by next week!”

“Next week?” Yuuri felt like his head was spinning. “Maybe we should slow down before we talk about marriage.”

“But _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whined. “I want to marry you as soon as possible so we can rule our kingdom together!”

“Rule?” Yuuri felt like a parrot, mimicking Viktor’s words. 

“Although I don’t think having two sultans may be a problem, I know my father is against it. We have to somehow make a plan where my father can’t interfere with our engagement. If we could somehow get the entire kingdom to support our relationship, I’m sure my father can’t argue against us! But this will have to be in secret. Maybe if we make some sort of announcement—”

But Yuuri had stopped listening a long time ago. Everything was going so fast that he didn’t know what to think. Marriage? Ruling a kingdom? Becoming sultan? It was too much for Yuuri. He wasn’t ready to become sultan! He was a joke beneath a mask; he could never pull it off. The pressure he would endure constantly would overwhelm him. His anxiety started to take control as his mind was spun into chaos. He couldn’t live the lie for the rest of his life. Not only was he dragging himself down, but now the entire country was on his shoulders. Yuuri could only feel the pit of his stomach churn, urging him to throw up. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle the responsibility. He was just a street rat. What would happen if he was exposed? He would be a fake. A liar. A fraud. A disappointment. A nobody. He would lose everything.

And he couldn’t let that happen.

“...This is perfect Yuuri!” Viktor declared while standing up, waking Yuuri from his trance. There were stars in his eyes when he put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “This way we are sure that we won’t be separated! I have to prepare before it is too late!” He plopped a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead with such care. Yuuri felt his cheeks burn at the touch. “Don’t worry, my love, nothing will tear us apart.” 

And then Viktor was gone like the wind. Yuuri could only stare off into the distance, not wondering what Viktor was talking about. Yuuri sighed as he prayed to Allāh for help, but not even He could fix his mess.

“Sultan? They want _me_ to be sultan?” Yuuri could only feel pity himself as his worries grew larger. He couldn’t take all this stress. He somehow needed to end this before it got further out of hand. 

But only one person could fix this.

In an instant, the lamp hidden in his clothes hanging on a chair came to life as smoke emitted from the spout. Yuuri did not even lift his eyes to the squealing boy who was now jumping around him. The genie was a ball of energy as he cheered, confetti coming from nowhere. 

“We did it Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed, pulling master to his feet. “Congratulations! My baby is gonna get his cherry popped! It’s time for a commemorative photo!” He pulled out his phone to snap a pic, but Yuuri paid no mind to it. He pushed the genie away and walked off towards the balcony with his head hung low. 

Phichit was now more confused than ever. Yuuri just had his wish come true and he should be celebrating, not moping. Phichit was filled with concern at the state of his friend. He had to cheer him up somehow. 

He zoomed over in front of Yuuri and snapped fingers to change Yuuri back into his original clothing. He held his hands up like a director scoping a picture. “Yuuri, you just won the heart of the prince! What are you gonna do next?” He expected some sort of embarrassed reaction, but Yuuri was quiet. He just glanced at his friend before walking to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the pillars and sighing. Phichit realized something must really be wrong with Yuuri to act like this. He needed his friend. 

Phichit silently appeared beside Yuuri. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Phichit asked with worry. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“It’s all wrong…” Yuuri muttered.

“What is?”

“Everything!” Yuuri cried out. “This! Me! Everything is wrong! I can’t do this, Phichit!”

“Yuuri, you’re not making any sense. I thought everything was going well…until now. Do you need another boost of confidence? Just know this is only temp—”

“It’s not that,” Yuuri whispered. “Viktor wants to get married…”

“Shouldn’t you be ecstatic for that?”

“That’s the problem! He wants to make me sultan—no! Viktor wants to make _Prince Yuu_ sultan! Without you, I'm just Yuuri.”

“Then tell him the truth! He’ll love you for who you are!”

“How do you know that? He won’t want someone like me. No one could ever love a street rat.”

“Yuuri, what are you talking about? You won!” Phichit announced, trying to lift his spirits. His comment only made his master more irritated.

“But that’s because of you!” Yuuri shouted, shocking his friend. Phichit looked as if he seen a ghost. Yuuri had never acted that way towards him before. Heck, he didn’t even know Yuuri could be that mad. “The only reason anyone thinks I’m anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince?” Then, out of the blue, Yuuri went quiet as his worst fear dawned on him. “What if Viktor finds out? I'll lose him.” 

That was when he made his decision. Yuuri looked like he was about to cry as he faced Phichit with a shadow casting on his face. “Phichit, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free.” 

Phichit paled at those last words. “Yuuri, what do you mean?” He asked, hiding the trembling in his voice. “You don’t mean that… You promised, remember?”

“Phichit, I…I just can’t. Everyone’s counting on me and I can’t let Viktor down. I can’t do this without you. I need that last wish.” 

Phichit felt his heart shatter and all hope vanish. He felt so betrayed and used. He was played so easily into the trap only to face disappointment again. All of the humans were the same. They just couldn’t get enough of their selfish desires. And he thought Yuuri was different! This was what he got for raising his hope. He trusted Yuuri to be the one person who could make his wish come true. He saved his freaking life! He bended the rules for him! He thought Yuuri understood him! And now his _master_ had taken away his last chance of freedom. Some kind of friend he was. Phichit’s eyes grew dark as the image of his friend disappeared from sight.

“Oh…I understand completely,” Phichit said sarcastically, turning away. “After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out.” He was surrounded by a mist as he backed away to his lamp. “I hope Viktor’s dick was worth our friendship. Now, if you'll excuse me, _**master**_.” Suddenly, he poofed back into the lamp before Yuuri could get a word in. 

“Phichit, I’m sorry,” Yuuri pleaded as he ran towards the lamp and held it in his hands. But Phichit didn’t answer. For the first time, the genie was silent towards his master. Yuuri apologized countless times and begged for Phichit to answer, but nothing worked; the damage had already been done. This only hurt Yuuri even more, knowing he had caused this. He had been so insensitive to Phichit. Yuuri had cared more about Viktor’s opinion than his best friend. He felt the guilt settle in as he lost one of the closest people to him. Phichit didn't deserve this. Yuuri needed to make this right. 

“What am I doing?” Yuuri asked himself, wiping his tears away and walking back into Viktor’s room. “Phichit’s right—I gotta tell Viktor the truth.” 

He spotted Viktor’s drawers and placed the lamp inside. He was sure no one would notice that the lamp hidden there before Yuuri could retrieve it. He knew that Phichit needed space right now and that he wanted to be left alone. Yuuri had to solve the problem himself. He then took in a deep breath, holding in as much courage as possible in his mentality. He made his way out of the room, searching for Viktor with his scent-tracking abilities with the possibility of ruining everything he had worked for and the hope he could fix the broken bond with his friend.

But Yuuri had failed to notice his biggest mistake.

A single bird was perched on the roof of the palace, unmoving like a statue. As soon as Yuuri disappeared from sight, the raven swooped down from its perch and into the room. He circled the ceiling for a while until his eyes spot the drawer. Without hesitation it flew to the drawer and pried it open with its beak. He vanished inside the drawer, and then came out with a familiar metal object in its claws. The raven could only grin at his fortune.

_Wait till JJ sees what I have for him._

The raven flew out into the open sky above the palace. When the bird saw its destination, he made no time to swoop down through the window before he could be seen. With his speed, he zoomed through the opening without alerting the guards and circled down the secret room. There below him was his master, distressed and broken. Everything was in shambles, like his hopes and dreams. JJ was seated on a single chair, his head resting in his hands. Georgi crowed a few times before getting his master's attention. 

“Oh, what is it now, Georgi?” JJ whined moaned in despair. He was just about finished. He had lost. Once he stepped out of this country, he could never come back again. It was over for him. He'd just about give up.

But not everyone had given up just yet.

Georgi had only one thing on his mind. He was going to get his wish to come true. He had gone too far to turn back now. He was so close. He needed Anya’s love. He craved it. It had been too long since he felt her touch and pulled her close. He could never forget her. He didn't understand how she didn't feel the same after all he did for her. He gave her his life and she threw it away. He didn't need revenge. He just wanted her back. 

The raven had transformed back into his human form, looking pleased at JJ. His master glanced glumly up at his servant smiling down at him. “What do you want, Georgi? Can't you see I'm busy moping here?” 

What JJ didn't expect was what Georgi revealed from behind his back. JJ’s eyes grew with disbelief when the shiny metal object was brought before him. It couldn't be possible? How was it here? This must’ve been a joke. 

_But was it?_

“Georgi…is that…?” JJ murmured while pointing at the lamp. Georgi nodded with joy as his master took it in his hands. “But how?” 

“It was the boy. He turned himself into a prince to steal _your_ right to the throne. He used the lamp to gain Viktor's hand.”

“That wretched street rat!” JJ exclaimed in anger, throwing his chair over. “How dare he trick me! He thinks he can make a fool out of me, but just wait!” He lifted the lamp into the light. “ **JJ is back!** ” 

Without hesitation, he rubbed the lamp, an evil smile etched on his face. Now he could do anything. Finally, his life was starting to go right. He could get the throne like he wanted against those bastard royals. But first, he had to pay a certain little boy a visit. 

It was time he paid back his _sweet_ revenge. 

In an instant, a puff of smoke came out of the lamp’s spout. The mist formed into a tornado, and in a matter of seconds, a boy was revealed when it cleared. His back was turned towards them, but the two men were were in shock at the wonder displayed in front of them. It was different to see the real deal with their actual eyes. Now they knew this wasn't just some myth. 

“You know Yuuri,” the genie said with a pout. “I’m getting reallyyyyyyyy—” But when the genie had turned around, his eyes grew wide. He didn't expect the same man who hurt his fr— _ahem,_ ex-friend, to be summoning him from his lamp. Although Yuuri wasn't his friend anymore, Phichit still knew JJ was bad news. “I don't think you're him…” he said, trying to casually back away, but JJ had a grasp on his shoulder. 

“Oh no, you're not going anywhere,” JJ sinisterly said. “I am your master now.” He threw the genie to the ground and Phichit landed with a thud and a grunt. Before Phichit could get up, JJ stomped a foot on his face.

As much as Phichit didn't want to accept, he had no choice. JJ had rubbed his lamp; now he was under his control. He would rather deal with Yuuri than this man of all people. He bowed to the dastardly man with defeat. 

“That's the JJ style!” JJ announced with glee at the obedience of the genie. “Now my first wish—”

“Wait JJ,” Georgi interrupted. Everyone turned to him. “What about my wish?”

“Your wish? Now why would I waste a wish on you?” JJ scoffed. 

Georgi stared, hurt by JJ’s words. “But… you promised!” he cried. 

“I’m sorry Georgi,” JJ said, turning away from him. “But it seems you're not needed anymore.” He shooed him away as he looked to the genie. “Genie, show me your power! Make him disappear!” 

Phichit gave the servant an apologetic look before snapping his fingers. Before Georgi could get in another word, he was snapped out of the room, leaving no trace behind. JJ grinned at the power he had in his hands.

“Marvelous!” He laughed. “Now _this_ is the JJ style! I think it's about time to pay our little friends a visit!” He grabbed the genie by the shirt and brought him close to his face. Never had Phichit seen eyes filled with such desire and greed. His entire body shook from JJs presence. “I have big plans for you, _my genie_.”

 

***

 

Georgi did not know where he was nor how long he'd been there. His body felt sore and he could barely move. This may as well be the end of him. He was betrayed once again by the people he had believed in. All because he wanted to love. He hadn't known his love would come at such a price. He had helped an evil man who promised him his love and blindly followed orders. Where had he gone wrong?

As he was left to die on the cold steps, he had turned back into a raven as his last resort of survival. He was going to die here. He was finally going to pay for his crimes.

But the genie had seen the purity still left in his heart. 

Phichit knew love could make people do crazy things. Georgi had only been a victim of heartbreak. He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted his Anya to love him again. And the genie felt his sorrow. He felt his pain and suffering. He wanted to ease his misery. He needed a second chance.

Light surrounded the poor bird as the door cracked open. 

The last thing he expected was to be left on the doorstep of the woman he loved.

 


	19. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for JJ's time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *commences JJ's theme song"

“Yuuri, where have you been?” Viktor asked with a worried expression. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him up a flight of stairs. “You’re just in time for the announcement!” 

Yuuri heard the distant cheers outside the palace walls, wondering what was going on. “But Viktor, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

“That can wait!” Viktor exclaimed as he opened a red curtain to reveal they were near the top of the palace wall where the sultan usually made his speeches. “People of Agrabah, I have finally chosen a suitor! Prince Yuu of Yutopia!” 

Yuuri looked out at the hundreds of people staring at him. He couldn’t hear the cheers and applause over his anxiety. So many eyes were judging him from where he stood, mocking him into submission. Sweat poured down his face, and he closed his eyes and hoped it was a dream. He opened his eyes and still saw the crowd watching him. He was frozen at the spot as his stage fright took control of him. Not even his boost of confidence could overcome this type of pressure. 

“You should smile and wave at least,” Viktor whispered into his ear. 

Yuuri waved a trembling hand at his audience and tried to smile without looking like a fool. The cheers grew louder as they waved together. 

“You’re doing great, Yuuri! I’m so proud of you. The people love you!” Viktor had never looked so content before. He was so happy. 

And Yuuri was about to trample on it.

Yuuri took in a deep breath. “Viktor, I have to tell you something. I—”

Suddenly, the air grew tense as the sky grew dark. A harsh wind blew as the audience screamed and pointed upwards. The princes looked up to find a dark cloud circle the palace like a funnel. The entire building started to shake as the earthquake caused the top half of the palace wall to collapse. Viktor immediately pulled Yuuri down and ducked so nothing would fall on to their heads. They glanced at each other to see if they were alright, sighing in relief when no damage had happened to them. The roof of the mini stage at the palace wall ripped off, giving them a full view of the chaos around them. People were screaming as they tried to run from the calamity. Some of the citizens were injured from escaping the flying boulders or were trapped underneath them. Viktor gasped in shock when he saw his people in such terror. Their yells became more painful as they turned to screeches of despair. Yuuri wanted to cover his ears and cry at the terrible scene. 

From all the ruckus outside, a boy on a magic carpet from the palace appeared to find what the heck was going on. Yuri saw the two princes and pointed to them, guiding the rug to fly there. He hopped off when he was able to land on the platform, grabbing Viktor’s shirt and shaking him.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?” Yuri yelled.

“You think I caused this?” Viktor refuted. “What am I? A god? Do you think the entire world revolves around me?”

“I do with the way you cause fucking problems for anyone who comes in a ten foot radius with you!”

“Hey guys…” Yuuri muttered, but no one heard.

“How dare you!” Viktor shouted with anger. “At least they still like me, unlike you!” 

“Are you fucking serious? Everyone hates your bitchy ass whining and shitty personality! They only talk to you because you’re a prince!”

“Speak for yourself Yurio!”

“What did you call me?” Yuri hissed. “What’s with the stupid nickname? You can’t even say my name right!”

“You can’t even manage a single conversation without losing your temper! At least I have a social life! No one wants a ruler who runs their damn mouth off every time you become pissy!”

_“Guys...”_ Yuuri stressed louder. Still no one paid attention to him.

“Well, look who’s finally showing their true colors now!” Yuri yelled with spite. “If you weren’t such a fucking baby, maybe we wouldn’t need to send you to another country, you asshole! We would be perfectly fine without you!” 

_**“HEY!”**_ Yuuri yelled loud enough for the two to stop and turn to him. “This is not the time to fight each other! We can blame whoever we want later, but right now, there are people down there that need our help!” 

Viktor and Yuri blinked twice at Yuuri snapping orders to the both of them.. It seemed he could take control when needed. 

Viktor’s eyes then held tears as he leaped at Yuri. The younger prince was about to bolt, but Viktor was too quick to pounce on him, squishing cheek against cheek. Yuri had never looked more disgusted.

“I’m sorry Yurio,” Viktor said as he hugged his brother. “I said that all in the heat of the moment! You are my perfect, little brother and nothing could change that!”

“Let me go, old man! And I told you not to call me that!” Yuri struggled to get out of the hold. But Viktor wasn’t going to stop until he heard his apology. “And I didn’t mean all of it,” Yuri added quietly to himself, “Well, most of it.” 

Yuri was released as Yuuri was about to take command again. He was glad the brothers had reconciled, but they needed to get moving before another catastrophe came up.

But then a very angry sultan made his way to what was left of the platform.

“WHAT IN ALLAH’S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!?” Yakov yelled while an alarmed puppy was barking at the sultan’s heels. Kenjirou must have saw the commotion and went to Yakov for help. Yakov looked straight at Viktor for answers. Yuri snickered, satisfied to know he wasn’t the only one who thought Viktor was at fault somehow. 

_**“I can tell you.”**_

In an instant after hearing the mysterious voice, the sultan’s turban lifted off his head with a purplish glow. Yakov, with a confused look, grabbed his hat to pull it back on his head, but then he started floating in the air along with it, the purple sparkles surrounding him. He started yelling at whoever was playing with him as his clothes were suddenly stripped from his body. Yuri ran towards his father to see if he was alright, protecting him. Yakov was left in his boxer shorts as his clothes started to move towards something on their own. They circled around a familiar man, changing his outfit. He was now dressed in the sultan’s attire as he gave out a hearty laugh. Yakov knew that voice from anywhere.

“JJ,” Yakov grunted with rage. “I should have known it was you.”

“That’s _**King JJ**_ to you.” JJ mocked with an evil grin. “I am sultan now and no one can stop me!” 

But Yuuri knew exactly how to stop the fiend. He knew only one person could help them. He reached for the lamp in his pocket, but he felt nothing. He glanced back at his pocket to find out that his possession were gone. His face fell as everything in his mind went wrong.

“The lamp…” Yuuri then remembered where he had placed it. He heard JJ laugh at him as the sky grew even darker than before and Yuuri knew _exactly_ where it was now.

“Finders-keepers, you naughty boy,” JJ glared with a grin. _**“Now, beg me for mercy.”**_

He raised his hands in the air as the ground started shaking once again, except this time, they heard a loud rumble from above. Everyone looked up and saw a dark, gigantic figure emerge from the thunderous clouds, reaching for the palace. His body was shadowed and muscular and his expression was glum and unfeeling. The man’s hands dug deep into the ground and lifted the building in his hands, carrying the group into the sky. Screams were heard as the mysterious man terrified the citizens and ran for their lives. Yuuri turned to the carpet and summoned it to his side. The carpet nodded, picking him up and flying high near the giant’s head.

But this was no ordinary giant.

“Phichit! No!” Yuuri yelled, hoping to end his actions, but the giant man kept the palace in his hands.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry,” Phichit said, looking even more depressed now that Yuuri was there witnessing his dreadful act. “I have a new master now.” He placed the palace on top of a mountain, balancing it so it wouldn’t fall. 

Yuuri could only watch in horror as his friend had become a slave at JJ’s will. The genie was in pain…and it was all Yuuri’s fault.

“JJ, I order you to stop!” Yakov yelled. Viktor thought he saw smoke coming out of his nose.

“Oh Yakov.” JJ laughed. “There’s a new order now—my order! Finally, after all those treacherous years, you will bow down to _me!_ ” 

“Make us, you prick!” Yuri declared in defiance.

“But that isn’t the JJ style, Yuri,” JJ said with a mischievous smile. “So why don't you shut that filthy mouth of yours and give in to me?” 

Viktor stepped in front of his brother and father with a determined look. “Leave Yurio out of this!” he demanded. “Just because you wear my father’s clothes, that doesn’t make you a sultan! We will _never_ bow down to the likes of you!” 

This only caused JJ to get more irritated. His face clouded in darkness as he lost his temper. “If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!” JJ exclaimed while turning to Phichit. “Genie, my second wish—I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!” 

Phichit gave a depressed sigh as he extended his finger towards the man and covering his eyes. Yuuri saw the misfortune about to happen and tried to stop the genie, but it was no use as a purple lightning bolt left his finger and headed towards JJ. When he was struck, a reddish glow emanated around his body as his clothes were returned back to normal, but with more edge. Red surges surrounded his body as he radiated in magic and power. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer JJ!” JJ announced as he floated back down to the platform, ready to do whatever it took for the royals to submit to him. “Now, where were we? Ah yes—abject humiliation!” 

He pointed a finger at the royals as a red electric shock zapped Viktor, Yuri and Yakov. A red glow surrounded them and pulled them down to their knees. JJ laughed at the men bowing against their will. Kenjirou, who had cowered behind the rubble, felt his instincts kick in as he growled in his throat. He suddenly felt the urge to run towards the dangerous man and bite him, wanting JJ to leave them alone. Kenjirou ran forward, mouth opened wide to uncover his fangs at JJ. 

“Down, boy!” JJ yelled with a smirk as he pointed a finger at the puppy. A red shock reached the puppy and began to change him. He shrunk into a different form as Viktor’s eyes grew wide. He knew he had seen the little rodent before. Kenjirou turned back into a ferret as he tried to scurry away, but before he had the chance, JJ stepped on his tail. He then picked up Kenjirou and gave him a deadly look. “That reminds me, I still need to pay you back for stealing my lamp.” 

Kenjirou gulped and squirmed in fear as JJ began to laugh at the poor animal in his hands.

When Yuuri saw the scene displayed below him from the carpet, he was mortified. Viktor, as well as the rest of his family, was on the ground and fighting for control to get up. Kenjirou was in the grasp of the villain himself, shaking beyond compare. JJ looked like he was about to snap the ferret’s neck in half. Yuuri thought he could stop the genie, but Phichit wouldn’t listen to him. 

Without hesitation, Yuuri dashed towards JJ with a glare full of rage. “Get your hands off them!” He roared from above as the carpet flew down at high speed. He was going to save them all, somehow. No matter what it took.

But JJ had other plans.

“Oh Viktor,” JJ said with joy, turning towards Viktor with a dastardly grin. “There’s someone I’m _dying_ to introduce you to.” 

He zapped Yuuri with force as the carpet was pushed back. The red glow around him made him weak as he dropped to the ground. Then, like a puppet, he was pulled up into the air and moved towards Viktor, struggling to break free. Viktor was also being dragged to JJ, and they soon found themselves facing towards each other. 

Suddenly, the red glow retreated from Viktor as he slumped to the floor on his knees, his energy diminishing. The red glow pushing him down to bow must have taken a toll on his body. Yuuri wanted to be at his side to help him up, but he still couldn’t command his body to move at will. 

“Say hello to your precious Prince Yuu!” JJ announced as a red shock hit Yuuri, changing his formal outfit to rags. Yuuri watched with dread as he turned back into the person he never wanted Viktor to see again. His hair fell back in tufts on his forehead and glasses formed on his nose. The confidence he once had was gone in a flash. Everything Phichit had fixed was unravelled. He was once again a street rat. An ugly, worthless street rat. 

When Yuuri looked up, his heart stopped. He would never forget the look of betrayal on Viktor’s face. 

Viktor looked so hurt when he realized he had been lied to all this time. His world shattered, knowing that he had been tricked. Viktor didn’t know whether to feel angry or sad, but instead, he felt so disappointed. Yuuri had to do all this to pull a facade over his eyes. Maybe all of his love was just an illusion too, like the one Yuuri had pulled. Viktor was such a fool.

“Viktor…” Yuuri spoke nervously, but Viktor looked away. He tried to hold back his tears as Yuuri felt his own heart shatter.

_No one could ever love a street rat._ Before Yuuri could say anything else, he was thrown into the air along with Kenjirou, landing in a tall pillar through a small window. The pillar started to shake as smoke formed from the bottom. In a flash, the carpet flew towards the building, hoping to get them free. As soon as the carpet made it inside, JJ had already opened his arms to set off the pillar’s launch. It went up in the air like a rocket, disappearing into the sky. Phichit, staring up at the sky, looked at his hands with guilt as he could do nothing about it. JJ could only laugh at his accomplishment now that his main problem was gone forever.

_Let's see how you deal with the **cold** , street rat._

His shadow only seemed to grow larger as lightning bolts crackled behind him. He had a crazy, evil look in his eyes as he thought of what power he could unleash onto the world. The royal family could only watch in fear as JJ wickedly grinned at them.

_“I can rule the world, JJ, just follow me. I will break the wall now look at me. Fools or even wise aren't the enemies. This is who I am just remember me. I'm the king JJ no one defeats me. This who I am, baby, just follow me…”_


	20. I'm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the most unexpected places, you can find hope.

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was.

He awoke to a world of white snow and frostbiting chills that shook his entire body. He was back in his shabby clothes and wearing his broken glasses. The clothing he wore wasn’t at all suited for this type of weather. He was surprised he wasn’t already dead since his entire body was numb. His teeth chattered as more goosebumps spread and tried to keep him warm. He tried to sit up and found the tall pillar he had fallen out of when it crashed had rolled to the edge of the cliff. When he tried to stand, his energy was drained from the bitter cold, and he rubbed his arms to salvage some heat. 

He fought back tears as he realized that it was over. His hopes and dreams had shattered before his eyes when JJ revealed the truth and sent him packing on a one way trip to die in the snowy wasteland. Now that Viktor knew Yuuri had lied to him, he would never want him back. Yuuri was a fraud. He was a coward. He wasn’t good enough. He was a mere street rat that didn’t deserve happiness. 

He would never be able to forget the look of betrayal on Viktor’s face. Yuuri could never go back now that Viktor hated him. Now that the entire world hated him. Now that Kenji—

Then reality of the immediate situation struck and Yuuri went pale.

_“Kenjirou?!?”_ Yuuri screamed in a panic, searching through the snow. He knew that his friend couldn’t deal with the cold weather for too long. “Kenjirou, where are you?” His fears grew worse as he turned towards the cliff. If his friend had fallen to his death, Yuuri would have never forgive himself. **“Kenjirou!!!”** His screams echoed down the cliff, but still no response. It took all he had to not throw himself off of the edge. He couldn’t bear living when his friend suffered something so terrible. 

Suddenly, he heard a whine from behind him. Yuuri looked back at a shivering pile of snow. Relieved, he ran up to it and dug as fast as he could, knowing that his friend’s life was slipping away. He dug out a ferret as cold as ice, its eyes closed. Kenjirou probably had transformed into his animal form and curled into a ball as a last attempt to save energy. Yuuri had never seen him so frail, other than the time he first found him abandoned. Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes, dripping as icicles down his face. 

“This…this is all my fault,” Yuuri cried, cradling his friend in his arms. “I should have freed Phichit when I had the chance. I’m so sorry, Kenjirou. I made a mess out of everything.” 

The tears flowing out were like waterfalls now as he couldn’t contain his emotions. Why hadn’t he listened to Phichit? Yuuri didn’t know how to fix this, and now they were going to die here in the unknown. He had dragged so many people into his lie and now he was going to pay the price for it. His friend was going to die in his arms and Yuuri would soon follow. He had ruined everything for being so selfish. He wailed in defeat as he gave up and allowed the snow to bury him. He let his strength go as he closed his eyes and refused to live. 

It was time to let go.

But his thoughts were distracted when a single paw touched his face.

Yuuri glanced up in surprise when he saw that Kenjirou’s eyes had cracked open. He expected Kenjirou to yell at him, blame him for everything that has happened to them, and hate him for the last minutes of his life. Instead, Kenjirou just stared at Yuuri. With a trembling paw, he caressed the Yuuri’s face, motioning he was alright. Then he smiled. Even in this situation, Kenjirou was the one comforting Yuuri, when he was the one dying. The paw dropped as strength left him. 

Yuuri then saw something hidden in Kenjirou’s eyes as they began to close again. It was the last thing he would have ever imagined.

It was hope.

“No…” Yuuri muttered to himself. How could Kenjirou have hope in such a dire situation? Why had Yuuri been so willing to give up when he hadn’t? Kenjirou was depending on Yuuri to somehow get them out alive, and here he was, already accepting death. 

He thought of the people he left behind. He had left them to fend off JJ all on their own. No matter how painful it would be to see Viktor’s anger, Yuuri had to make things right. Then he would disappear so everything could go back to the way it was before. He couldn’t give up yet… No, he _refused_ to give up. Not while Kenjirou was still alive. There had to be a way. 

“I… I have to fix this…” Yuuri placed Kenjirou in his inner pocket and hugged him tight to warm the little animal. With sudden determination, he then used all his strength to stand up. With wobbly legs, he was able to get himself on his feet and walk towards the pillar, hoping to find something to help. With every trudge in the snow, his energy diminished, but his will kept him going. No matter what, he would keep trying to the end. 

His legs began to lose feeling, and he protected the bundle in his vest before he fell into the snow. The ice bit at his skin, but with a grunt, he pushed himself back up and continued on. He finally made his way to the pillar and looked around for any supplies or warm area to use as shelter from the cold. He then stepped on something as hard as a board, afraid he was going to break it in half by how thin it ws.

But it was not just any board.

“Carpet!” Yuuri exclaimed while trying to pull it out of the snow, but to no avail. He looked up and noticed that the rug was pinned by the tall pillar and trapped under its weight. He once again tugged as hard as he could with the remaining strength he had left, but it was impossible. A single human couldn’t lift such a heavy object by themself. He would have to be superhuman—or a genie—to do it. He realized that they were wasting time by trying to pull it out, and then began to remove snow from the base of the pillar so there was more space for the carpet to move. His fingers were so numb that Yuuri didn’t even feel the ice freezing his hands, but he had to do whatever it took to get everyone out of there alive. Although the carpet was probably their only chance of escape from the snowy wasteland,Yuuri felt guilty for dragging it into his mess too. He had to repay his debt somehow, and leaving the carpet there to freeze was not an option. Finally, enough snow had been removed for the carpet to be pulled out.

Except Yuuri didn’t know the entire pillar would move as well.

The pillar began to roll fast towards them. Before Yuuri was squashed like paper, he was on the move, aborting the mission of digging the carpet out. He started to run, but realized that the only direction left to go was off the cliff. Yuuri looked back in fear of either jumping to his death or being crushed to death, but something caught his eye. He spotted a single window on the pillar that was his only chance of survival. He forced his legs forward in the snow and estimated where to crouch. In the nick of time, he bent over, praying that they would make it out of this alive. Suddenly, their world faded to black as the pillar rolled over them, but was uncovered when the pillar rolled off the cliff. Yuuri was left sitting in the patch of snow made by the opening of the pillar. Thankfully, his quick thinking didn’t turn him and Kenjirou into flat pancakes. 

Meanwhile, the carpet—that had been run over by the pillar thanks to a specific person—awoke from its frozen state thanks to the friction caused by the rolling pillar. It shook off the snow and immediately saw Yuuri. In a flash, it flew over and surprised him by picking him up. The carpet then picked up speed in the air to escape the cold weather, knowing _exactly_ where to head. It seemed to look back at Yuuri for confirmation, and he nodded with confidence. There was only one place they needed to be. Yuuri was sure.

_“Viktor, I’m coming.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer!


	21. The Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's reign comes to an end by his own greed. And some wise ass teenagers. You get the idea.

“Stop this!” Yuri cried out in rage as he saw his father dance around like a fool. The sultan was reduced to a marionette tied up with strings which were controlling his every action. Yuri could only feel more bile entering his throat every time he witnessed the mortifying display. His father, who he had once seen as the most fearsome man alive, was so vulnerable against JJ. “Leave him alone!”

“Oh Yuri, you wouldn’t understand.” JJ smiled from the throne as he made Yakov dance faster. “Don’t you see? This is how it’s supposed to be! I was meant for greatness! Your father is only paying the price for not realizing it. He was a _fool_ to turn me away!” 

He laughed loudly which sent shivers down the Yuri’s spine. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of JJ to make him learn his place, but Yuri was chained on the wall. The magic cuffs around his wrists prevented him from turning into a tiger since his last attempt of revenge was trying to bite JJ’s head off. The metal clanged against the wall as he struggled to break free. He felt so humiliated. He had been forced into a red outfit composed of a sleeveless red top that was wrapped around his chest and red harem pants, and around his left arm was a gold bangle that curled around like a snake. The more he fought against the chains, the more they tightened around his wrists, and he hissed in pain as the metal dug into his skin.

“Viktor,” he angrily whispered as he turned to his right where his brother was also chained to the wall. “Do something!” 

But there was no response. The man beside Yuri was just a hollow shell of what used to be his brother. After the love of his life had been thrown to his death, the light in Viktor’s eyes ceased to exist. There were dark circles around his eyes and tear-streaks staining his face. He only sighed and looked down at the floor. He wouldn’t answer Yuri’s pleas. He didn’t react to their father being played as a puppet. Even JJ had grown bored of his responses after he wouldn’t put up a fight. 

Viktor had given up. 

Yuri knew he was a pain in the ass, but he liked his brother better when Viktor was an ‘alive and kicking’ pain in the ass. Now he just looked dead. Only one person could awaken him from his trance, but now that they were gone, Viktor didn’t care what happened to him anymore. 

And Yuri suddenly felt weak.

_If only Otabek were here._

He shook his head from the thought. Why would he need a piece of cloth to come save him? It was just an object. He didn’t need help. He could do this on his own.

Yet why did he want to see Otabek so much?

“Come Yuri,” JJ said as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, smoke had coiled around Yuri’s body and released him from his shackles. There was a new chain formed around his hands that was being pulled towards JJ. Yuri fought to be released, but his efforts were in vain and found himself standing right in front of the person he despised the most. 

“Yuri,” JJ said as he grabbed the hair out of the Yuri’s eyes and forced him to look down at a contract. “You see, I'm an old fashioned and respectable man. I want to gain the throne the _proper_ way.” A feather pen appeared in his hand and he offered it to Yuri. “I can finally be sultan for real, and with your approval, I can give you everything. Just sign the paper and your kingdom is mine without question!”

“So what?” Yuri asked with disgust as he threw the pen to the ground. “You expect me to do whatever you fucking say?” 

JJ only smirked at him. “It pains me to see you reduced to this. It’s futile to fight with me now, Yuri. Just say you'll hand the kingdom to me and all this will be over. I can make this country the most powerful it's ever been! Your father and brother refuse to speak so I can only ask you. Don't make me _force you_. That isn't the JJ style _._ ” Suddenly, he waved his finger as jewels appeared in his hand. Yuri’s eyes grew wide at the gleam in JJ’s eyes. “Don't you want it? I could give you the world.”

But Yuri wasn’t going to fall for his tricks.

Before JJ could react, Yuri had spat on his face. He glared as JJ wiped the spit off his cheek. Anger flashed in JJ’s eyes and his expression darkened. He then stood up and raised a hand against Yuri. As he fell back, he knocked into a table filled with gold treasures. He collided with the floor after the blow to his cheek and rubbed at the inflamed skin. He winced at the sound of what seemed like glass breaking and opened his eyes to see that some of the bowls had shattered around him. 

A shadow then cast itself over him. “I’ll teach you some respect!” JJ roared as he lifted his arm. 

Yuri closed his eyes to prepare for the pain, hoping he could just disappear. But suddenly, JJ stopped. His arm was still raised in the air, but a devilish idea had occurred in his mind. He had a suspicious grin form on his face as Yuri’s face went pale. The contract then disappeared from sight. “No, I have a better idea. The only way to truly be the ruler is to become a part of the royal family. Too bad, you're still too young to marry. If you won't give me the throne, then I'll have your brother do it.” 

“That lifeless corpse over there? He won't do anything for you!”

“Well, he does hate me, _but what if he didn't_?” He turned towards the genie who was hiding behind the curtains. Phichit was too depressed to be blogging about the situation; he had been busy moping on his own until JJ summoned him. The curtain could not conceal his fear as he jumped at JJ’s words. “Genie, I have decided to make my final wish.” JJ then grabbed Viktor’s chin and pulled him up to see his face. Yuri watched with shock as Viktor did nothing to fight back. “I wish for Prince Viktor to fall _desperately_ in love with me.” 

Yuri’s eyes grew in fear at the possibility of Viktor falling under the man’s spell. There was no way Viktor would do it; he already had someone in his heart. And even if he didn’t, this was JJ! Viktor wouldn’t marry him if he was the last person on Earth! But he was so lovesick that he could fall under a trance easily. What if he was forced to see JJ the same way he saw Yuuri? Then JJ would have it all.

Yuri hated the way JJ made him feel so small and useless. His brother was about to be put under a spell and he could do nothing about it. Yuri always found himself weak against JJ. Although he wouldn’t say it himself, he was scared. He was scared of losing everything. He was scared to appear vulnerable. 

But he had to escape before Viktor could be controlled. Yuri couldn’t bear to lose it all now. 

“Ah, master,” Phichit nervously piped in. “There are a few addendas, some quid pro quo—”

“Don’t talk back to me!” JJ yelled as Phichit shrunk back. “You will do what I order you to do, slave! If you won’t do anything about it, then I will!” 

Seizing his chance Yuri suddenly punched JJ in the jaw, making a pained hiss escape JJ’s lips. 

“Are you done talking shit?” Yuri growled. 

JJ spat out blood and wiped his mouth while glaring. He then shoved Yuri down and began to repeatedly kick him until he was throwing up blood onto the floor. He tried to get back up, but every kick to his ribs made him fall down again. As he held his stomach for support, JJ got on top of him and wrapped fingers around his slender neck, choking him with rage burning in his eyes. Yuri felt himself losing consciousness as the air was being forced out of him. He was too weak to do anything. He was barely hanging on.

_Otabek, where are you?_

Before JJ could finish him off, there was a crash and the two men were separated from each other. Yuri fell to the ground and started coughing as air flowed back into his lungs. When he looked up, he couldn’t believe what he saw: JJ was on the floor, wrestling with what seemed to be a rug. Yuri would be laughing if he didn’t recognize the unique patterns on the carpet.

“Otabek!” Yuri yelled as he watched JJ throw the carpet off of him. In a flash, it was surrounded in a red glow and was floating towards JJ as he stood and dusted himself off. He then started cracking up at the carpet’s struggle.

“ _This_ is your savior?” JJ chuckled. “I am competing with a carpet? This is just classic!” His expression then turned serious as he glared at the rug. “No one can love a thing such as yourself. You should have stayed out of my way.” 

He flicked his wrist as the rug was sent into the fireplace, the carpet instantly bursting into flames. Yuri yelled in despair as he raced towards the carpet, trying to pull it out of the fire. He winced at the heat burning his fingertips, but he didn’t let that stop him. He couldn’t watch his first friend die, even if it was just a piece of cloth. The flames only seemed to surge higher at his efforts, the carpet unable escape its fate. Yuri screamed harder as he realized he could do nothing. 

“Yuuri, now!” Phichit screamed while JJ was distracted.

At the sound of Phichit’s voice, JJ turned to see a too familiar face running towards the lamp on the throne, fingers outstretched for it, but JJ wouldn’t let that happen. He bellowed with rage as he quickly zapped the street rat in time before it was too late. The force had Yuuri flying back to a pile of golden coins. He gasped and yelled at the pain erupting in his back. 

“...Yuuri?” Viktor looked up as he heard the whimpers of his lover to see the love of his life crouching in pain and being thrown about like a doll. Viktor felt a new strength overcome him at the sight of Yuuri floating in the air at JJ’s will.

“How many times do I have to kill you, boy?” JJ screamed as he lifted his clenched fist and threw it to the side. Yuuri was dragged along and was hurled to the ground. The impact caused Yuuri to cough out blood as he struggled to get up. He tried to punch in retaliation, but JJ captured his fist. Kenjirou crawled out of Yuuri’s sleeve and bit JJ on his arm, but there was no visible reaction this time. 

“Playing the same trick again?’ JJ sneered. “It’s getting quite old. Why don’t we try _this_ for a change!” He zapped the ferret with his other hand and Kenjirou flew back. When he landed, he had been turned into a gold statue, his scared face frozen in place. 

Yuuri yelled in despair for his friend and raced towards JJ again, ready to fight. Unfortunately, JJ had seen him coming and clasped a hand around Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri attempted to get out of JJ’s stranglehold, but JJ had the strength to lift him off the ground. Yuuri tried to breathe as the grip around his throat tightened. He was starting to lose his strength,his vision blurring. 

“You should have died in the wasteland,” JJ said while Yuuri’s body grew limp. “Now you have to die a slow, painful death by my hand. I have to be sure we don’t have any more surprises. Farewell, street rat.” 

Yuuri started choking as his eyes watered. He couldn’t do it. He came back here to save Viktor, but all his efforts had been in vain. He was stupid to think he could fix his mistakes. He had failed. He had failed Viktor. Yuuri started to close his eyes as his consciousness faded away. 

_Viktor…_

Then out of nowhere, Yuuri was on the ground, gasping for breath and barely able to move a muscle. He heard the distant sounds of a growl which led him to open his eyes. They opened wider in shock when he saw a snow leopard with its fangs bared, standing right in front of Yuuri to protect him. JJ tried to freeze the leopard in place, but he was too fast for the shockwaves to reach him. He dodged every attack thrown, which made JJ even more desperate to kill 

Without warning, Viktor pounced and sent them both toppling to the ground. JJ tried to shield himself from sharp fangs, struggling against the weight pinning him down, but Viktor wouldn’t budge, ready to bite JJs head clean off. He roared into JJ’s face, making him scared for his life, before Viktor took this as his chance to lunge for the neck and end this once and for all. 

“Viktor, stop!” Yuuri yelled as he tried to stand up. He knew Viktor wasn’t a killer and would never let this go, regretting it for the rest of his life. Once you killed a man, you could never go back. Yuuri didn’t want a changed Viktor; he wanted _his_ Viktor.

 _Yuuri…?_ Viktor thought as he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to his lover. He smiled at the sight of Yuuri alive and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled, pointing in a direction. “Watch out!” 

Before Viktor could react, Viktor was surrounded in a red glow and thrown against the wall, a sickening crack heard when he collided against the hard marble. Yuuri screamed when he appeared motionless on the floor. Although Yuuri kept calling Victor’s name, there was no response. Tears fell from Yuuri’s eyes once he realized Viktor was gone. Viktor was dead. Yuuri would no longer be able to see his heart-shaped smile or hear his sweet laughter. He would never be embraced into Viktor’s arms again. 

Yuuri’s mind went frantic.

_Danger..._

His lover was gone.

_I’m in danger..._

Viktor was gone.

_I’m going to die..._

_**And it was all his fault.** _

Yuuri felt something inside him pulse. He growled in the back of his throat as a new emotion took control of him. His entire body was burning and he was now on his hands and knees. His vision had gone red, locked on a single target. He was changing. He didn’t understand what was happening. He could not move of his own free will. He felt so small. 

When he reopened his eyes, he was isolated in a room of darkness. 

Suddenly, a dark shadow of an animal snarled. Yuuri turned to see the shadowed creature in front of him that angled its head toward his hand. He felt the urge to touch the animal’s head, but he hesitated. The animal opened its red eyes at Yuuri. This only further sparked the curiosity inside him, and he finally reached out. As soon as he made contact with what seemed like fur, the darkness soon started crawling up his arm and covering his body, beginning to swallow him whole. He was drowning, but for some reason, he felt safe. His mind drifted off as the animal took control. Yuuri now surged with power.

And he loved it.

His eyes changed from chocolate brown to a wild, crimson color. He shook as black fur sprouted from his pale skin and covered his entire body. His nails grew into claws, and fangs appeared in his mouth. His button nose was now long and narrow, heightening his sense of smell. Sharp, triangular ears formed at the top of his head. A bushy tail trailed behind him and swished with every step. He was on his hind legs and he felt bigger. Faster. Stronger.

He had turned into a wolf.

JJ yelped as Yuuri began to growl. He attempted to hit Yuuri with one of the magic blasts, but he was even faster than Viktor. He darted right and left like he was forming a zig zag. He was too much for JJ as Yuuri suddenly appeared behind him. JJ darted before Yuuri could attack and then rolled to the side, glaring down at the animal who was ready to bite his neck in half.

“You want to play dirty?” JJ hissed through his teeth. “Fine, let’s dance.” 

With a raise of his arms, a red smoke coiled around him. The smoke then rose higher to the ceiling to reveal that JJ was no longer a man. His skin had shedded itself into a more scaly texture. His body was a cylinder form with red and black stripes. The back of his hood was patterned with two shapes that resembled large eyes. He smiled broadly, a snake’s tongue coming out from behind his teeth. Now as a giant cobra, JJ encircled the wolf with his body. The cobra lunged with bared fangs multiple times, but he missed every time. The wolf revealed his own teeth as he lunged and bit JJ, earning a scream of agony from the snake. The animal drew blood from the giant cobra as he bit deeper into the flesh. 

“Yuuri, watch out!” Yuri yelled, holding what was left of the carpet in his arms. He managed to finally get the rug out of the flames while JJ had been distracted, but it was too late. Yuri watched the tail of the snake whip at the wolf. The wolf was thrown to the floor and when it made an effort to get up, the snake had surrounded the wolf and trapped it. The cobra then squeezed the wolf, leaving no space for the animal. The wolf thrashed against the snake, but it started to whimper as his body was getting crushed. The snake then laughed loudly with a sneer. 

Meanwhile, Phichit was still there watching the situation unravel in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri was here. He had somehow escaped the wasteland without Phichit’s help and managed to come back here and fight. Yuuri was stronger than he looked. Phichit wanted to help, but what could he do? He was a genie; he couldn’t do anything against his master. He was still just a slave. He couldn’t limit JJ’s wishes… But maybe…

Phichit then hatched a plan.

“You little fool!” JJ laughed as the light in the wolf’s eyes began to ebb away. “This is the JJ way! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Nothing can stop me now!”

“Well, not exactly…” A voice said from behind.

“Who said that?” JJ glared as he turned his head. “Who dares challenge me?”

“Me, actually,” Phichit said, coming out of the curtain with a mischievous smile on his face. “When it comes in terms of power, I beat you by a mile!”

“Genie, what the fuck are you doing?” Yuri screamed at Phichit for being so stupid. Why was he bringing himself into the picture now? He was only going to rile up JJ more. 

But the look Phichit gave was reassuring and confident. He had an idea. 

“I gave you your power, I can take it away! Face it, JJ—you're still just second best!” 

Well, Phichit couldn’t _actually_ take away JJ’s power unless someone else wished for it.

But he’d just let that little fib slide for now.

“...You're right!” JJ exclaimed in realization. “Your power does exceed my own! But not for long!” He freed the limp wolf onto the floor to coil around the proud-looking genie, tightening his grip so Phichit couldn’t escape. Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be _**an all powerful genie**_!” 

Phichit smiled to himself as JJ fell straight into his trap. “All right.” he sighed sarcastically. “Your wish is my command.” 

He reluctantly pulled out his finger and zapped JJ with a lightning bolt. In a flash, the cobra was immersed in smoke, and then out came JJ in all of his glory. The smoke revealed him as a huge genie rising from his dissipated snake form. He still had his looks, but he now had a muscular build and electrical surges surrounding his body. He laughed evilly to his heart’s content.

“ **YES! YES!** ” JJ roared as he hit the ceiling and unleashed his power, making the roof of the building explode. He soared out of the palace and into the sky, his lower half representing a tornado as the wind spun around him. “ **THE POWER! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!** ”

“What the fuck did you do?” Yuri yelled at Phichit.

“Trust me!” Phichit cried out over the stinging wind whipping at their bodies. “I know what I’m doing…sort of!”

“Sort of?!?” Another gust of wind blew them down as they tried to keep their balance. JJ’s maniacal laughter could be heard from down below as bright lights surrounded around him. The entire Earth was shaking as JJ rose higher into the clouds. Phichit cupped a hand over his eyes to see and a grin formed on his face when a shiny object caught his attention. 

“ **THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!!!** ” JJ bellowed. Finally, he could have everything he wanted. No one could make fun of him now. This was what he supposed to be. He could feel it. He didn’t have to fear anyone anymore now that he was the most powerful being on Earth. He didn’t need the throne to know he was the best! This was the JJ style! Nothing could stand in his way.

“Not so fast, JJ! Aren't you forgetting something?” Phichit yelled from below. JJ looked down questioningly at the other genie, laughing at his attempt to scare him. Suddenly, he heard something click on his wrists. He lifted his arms to see a golden shackle around them. 

“ **WHAT?!?** ” JJ howled as he started shrinking back down to the palace. 

“You wanted to be a genie, you got it!” Phichit picked up a black lamp that connected JJ to his demise. “And everything that goes with it!” 

JJ spiralled downwards as he was being pulled into the object. No matter how much JJ cursed and struggled, he couldn’t fight the force of the lamp as it sucked him in along with the dying wind. 

“Phenomenal cosmic powers...” Phichit said, waving goodbye as JJ disappeared into the lamp. “...Itty bitty living space. So long and have a nice life!” He drew his arm back as rolled his shoulder into a spiral and then threw the lamp into the sky as far away as possible, leaving a trail of sparkles behind. The lamp disappeared into the clouds and didn’t return. “He’s blasting off again! Now it’s time to clean up this mess!” He announced with a snap of his fingers.

“...The fuck?” Yuri murmured to himself when suddenly, sparkles surrounded the entire palace. He thought he was going to start flying from all the weird shit around him. Something moved at his feet to discover a golden statue wobbling back and forth. The gold then melted to reveal a little ferret awoken from his slumber, who then transformed into a hyperactive boy who seemed happy to be alive. 

Yuri then heard a moan on the side and saw his father getting up, the strings slipping off him. In an instant, the sultan’s clothing formed back around Yakov’s body and left no trace of the fool’s outfit behind. Yuri’s own clothing had dispersed and he was back into his original green outfit. 

Miraculously, the unmoving snow leopard slowly started to breathe and transformed back to his human self, rubbing at his backside. Viktor still was in pain, but at least he was a ‘breathing’ pain in the ass. 

Before Yuri knew it, the palace reappeared right back in the city like it was never disturbed. Everything was back to what it was.

Well, except for two things. 

Yuri still held the singed, almost destroyed carpet in his hands. He waited for the shitty sparkles to do its magic and somehow patch the carpet back together. He wanted the carpet to fly into the air and prove that it was alright. He wanted to hear Otabek’s voice again.

But nothing happened.

“What the fuck is wrong?” Yuri asked Phichit. “Why isn’t this shit working?” 

Phichit laid a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and squeezed. Yuri glanced up into the genie’s eyes and he saw the most apologetic look on his face. Yuri was afraid of the words about to come from Phichit’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Phichit said as he crouched down next to Yuri. “I can’t touch someone who is cursed. It’s out of my hands.” He traced what used to be the sun symbol on the rug. “He really liked you, you know? He wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“No one asked you.”

“You’re not the best talker, aren’t you? Otabek wasn’t a social butterfly either. He had a habit of isolating himself from people because of his condition. He never was interested in anything…not until you came along.” 

“Shut up…”

“I’m glad he was able to make a friend before he passed on.”

“I said shut up!” Yuri yelled, surprising Phichit. “Stop talking as if he’s already dead! Like hell I'm going to let him die on me!” He started shaking the carpet in his hands. “Answer me, dammit! Wake up before I get fucking pissed! Don’t die such a pathetic death! You said you’d stay with me! You fucking promised!” 

But the carpet still didn’t move. 

A single tear streamed down Yuri’s face and dripped to his chin. _“Please…don’t leave me…”_

The tear fell off and landed on the sun symbol on the carpet, which then lit up. Then one beam of light fell on top of it, like a shooting star. Then another came. And another, and another. 

Yuri, wondering what the heck was going on, backed away from the streaming lights landing on the carpet. Suddenly, the carpet rose up into the air magically and was enveloped in a cloud of light. The burnt remains of the carpet healed itself as every stitch went back into place. Phichit held his hands to his mouth and squealed from what was happening. Yuri expected the magic to stop there, but the carpet began to look…different. The front tassels stretched out into what looked like fingers; the tassels in the back turned into what looked like feet. The carpet itself crouched over and revealed a man trying to stand, the woven fibers forming into his clothing. He had on a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with the same designs from the carpet stitched into the fabric. In the middle of the shirt was a wide black stripe with buttons. On the back of his shirt was the familiar sun pattern. Around his waist was a white sash tied to the side. His harem pants were black like the stripe on his shirt. The man looked at his hands in wonder like he had never seen them before. Yuri hesitantly reached out his hand to touch him, but he jerked his hand back when the man had turned around. He had fair skin that greatly contrasted with his black, undercut hairstyle. His bangs cut across the middle and dared to not touch his forehead. He had a stern face with eyes as dark as the night sky. If he wasn’t so serious-looking, he would have a lot of girls waiting at his doorstep. The man stared at Yuri with shock. His frown then melted into a warm smile when he stepped forward.

“Yura, it’s me,” the man said as he combed the bangs out of Yuri’s face. Yuri’s eyes widened when he heard his nickname. He looked into the man’s eyes and reached out a hand to touch his face. Yuri knew his voice from anywhere.

“It is you…” he muttered as Otabek pulled him into a hug. Yuri first tensed up from the sudden contact, but then he felt so safe in those arms. That didn’t mean Yuri was going to be affectionate in front of so many people though, especially with Phichit fangirling and taking their pictures. Yuri struggled to get out of Otabek’s grasp. “You idiot! How could you make me worry like that! I thought you were dead, you bastard!”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek murmured into his hair.

“Let me go! You’re fuckin’ embarrassing me!”

“No. Now that I can hold you, I’m never letting you go.” 

Yuri felt his entire face go red as Phichit whistled in the distance. At that point, Yuri surrendered himself into the hug, his face still as red as ever. “If you dare leave me like that again, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I missed you.” 

“Stop talking shit,” Yuri said as he blushed even harder, trying to push Otabek away.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Stop!”

“I like—” Otabek was cut off when Yuri cupped hands over his mouth, looking so embarrassed from the sudden confessions of love. Otabek smiled to himself as he licked Yuri’s hand, causing a jerk reaction from Yuri. When Yuri tried to run, Otabek held him back in his arms, covering Yuri’s face. “I like you.”

“I know,” Yuri whispered as he hid himself from the others. Otabek stroked his hair and kissed him. For the first time in his life, Otabek had found something he cared about and sworn to protect. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for one other thing.

“ _Yuuri…?_ ” 

They all turned at the voice behind them to a Viktor reaching out. The wolf was snarling at the prince and was ready to lunge; he didn’t seem to recognize him. Viktor tried to take a step forward, but the animal only bared his teeth even more. 

Viktor had no idea what was going on with his lover. Yuuri could transform? Why didn’t he change back? Why did he seem so…different?

“Viktor, get away from him,” Phichit said in a dark tone. 

“What do you mean?” 

Suddenly, the wolf lunged at the prince. In a hurry, Viktor dodged in time before his head was ripped off. The wolf looked ready to attack again as it got into position. Viktor saw red eyes glaring at him. He had never seen such fierce eyes before.

“Yuuri?” The wolf turned his head at the sudden voice and growled at the child walking towards it. “It’s me, Kenjirou. Don’t you remember?” 

The wolf tried to pounce on Kenjirou, who trembled in fear at the beast, but Otabek had appeared at his side and punched the wolf with an uppercut. The wolf was taken aback by the blow, but was soon up and ready to pounce again. Phichit snapped his fingers, and a force field separated the others from the beast. The wolf tried to claw his way out, but it was no use. 

Viktor didn’t know this Yuuri. Yuuri would never try to hurt Kenjirou; the boy was like family to him. There was something terribly wrong and Viktor didn’t know how to fix it.

“Phichit, what’s going on?” Viktor asked in desperation.

“Yuuri…he’s gone berserk,” Phichit explained. “He doesn’t usually have the ability to turn into his animal form, but he must have been in a state of instability to become this deep in the transformation. He was forcibly turned from panic and his animal instincts took control. We can’t save him now.”

“Can’t we talk to him?”

“I tried, but his mind won’t listen. He’s become a beast with no mercy.”

“Then we have no choice,” Yakov stated without remorse. “We have to kill him. It’s the law.”

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked, shaking. “There has to be a way!” 

But Phichit shook his head. “That’s not Yuuri anymore. I wish I could do something, but I can’t stop him if he has already given in to the transformation. I’m sorry. I really tried.” 

“But he’s still in there! We can’t just give up like this!”

“No one has come back after going berserk!”

“ENOUGH!” Yakov roared, and turned to Phichit. “PUT HIM DOWN NOW!”

“You’re not trying hard enough! What kind of friend would kill—” Viktor stopped when he saw Phichit looked like he was about to cry in disbelief that t he couldn’t save his friend from a terrible fate. Viktor wanted to yell at him, but the expression on Phichit’s face made him stop. He couldn’t take out his anger on Phichit. 

Viktor walked towards the wolf and placed his hand on the force field. The wolf growled back, baring his fangs. Viktor’s expression turned dark.

“Viktor,” Yakov bellowed. “What are you doing?”

“Lower the force field,” Viktor ordered without any hesitation.

“Are you insane?” Yakov barked. “You’re going to get yourself killed! Get back here this instant!”

“Phichit,” Viktor growled, causing shivers down everyone’s spines. “Lower the force field.”

“Don’t do this,” Otabek said, standing in front of Yuri to protect him. 

“Phichit,” Viktor said without looking at the genie. “I won’t tell you again.” 

Phichit looked at Viktor like he was a madman to face the beast, but Viktor showed not an ounce of fear. If anything, he looked determined and confident. Phichit couldn’t explain it, but he felt that if one person could reach Yuuri, it would be Viktor. Maybe he could do it.

“Okay,” Phichit said as he raised his ram, ready to take down the force field. 

“Phichit! I order you to—” 

But Yakov never got to finish his command.

“ _ **Stand back!**_ ” Viktor roared. Everyone froze in place at Viktor using his roar for the first time. Only the royals could do that, and Viktor had never used his against anybody. This Viktor was serious. Out of instinct, everyone backed away so Viktor could face the beast alone. With a nod from Viktor, Phichit gulped and lowered the force field. In an instant, the wolf seized the opportunity to pounce onto Viktor and push him down. Viktor didn’t flinch when the wolf was in his face, fangs at his neck. Instead Viktor held a hand up to the wolf. The wolf growled and bit into it, blood flowing out of his mouth. Viktor heard gasps and the patter of nearby feet, but he held up his other hand to show he was alright. He didn’t make any attempt to free his hand and just stared at the wolf without moving, looking straight into the creature’s eyes. The wolf glared back at him and dug his fangs deeper into his flesh. Viktor winced, but still made no effort to retaliate. 

“Yuuri, it’s alright,” Viktor said as he reached out his other hand to the wolf. The beast stared at it. “I’m not going to hurt you. See?” He made a motion to touch the animal’s head. The wolf growled, threatening to tear off Viktor’s hand, but the prince didn’t mind. He rested his hand on the wolf and stroked his fur. Viktor knew this wasn’t Yuuri but he was in there somewhere. The wolf tensed at the contact, but suddenly, he released Viktor’s hand from his mouth. Viktor kept on petting the wolf and the animal seemed to calm down. 

“You’re safe now,” Viktor cooed as he held the wolf's face in his hands. “I won't let anyone hurt you.” The wolf whined and shook out of Viktor’s hold and went to Viktor’s side, circled around, and then laid beside him as if he wasn’t a threat. Viktor slightly blushed as he reached for the animal. Without warning, the wolf ran his tongue over Viktor’s wound to clean up the dripping blood. Viktor petted the wolf some more and stroked his fur.

“I know you’re in there. You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll always be here no matter what. You’re so strong, Yuuri. You put yourself in danger for me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You are my life, my world, my everything. Every day, I want to wake up with you in my arms and end the night the same way. I want to kiss you every time I see your smile. I want your laughter to fill what’s left of my days. Nothing could describe how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Viktor peered into the wolf’s red eyes. “Yuuri, I love you.” 

The wolf could not shake his gaze from Viktor, who appeared to be looking through his soul. Those eyes made him remember things that should have been forgotten,deep blue eyes that were like the ocean, drowning him in warmth. He wished to stay drenched forever in those soul-reaching crystals. They were like nebulae as seen through telescopes, the light of unnamed stars diffused through dusts and elements and endlessness. Layers of light. They were like starlight. He could never forget those eyes. He yearned for them. He had fallen in love with them. 

And Yuuri reached for them through the darkness.

Viktor stared in awe as he saw the creature’s eyes begin to close. Viktor had to peer closely to see the wolf’s pupils darken into a chocolate brown, the ones that always made his heart melt. 

When the animal had closed his eyes fully, a miracle happened. 

Viktor smiled and held the love of his life close, a warm, now _human_ body snuggling and falling asleep in his arms. Viktor kissed his lover’s forehead and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “ _There you are, Yuuri._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cheesy ass Beauty and The Beast ending no one asked for.


	22. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ever after you wouldn't expect.
> 
> Phichit is such a troll. He won't stop breaking the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Robin Williams. May he continue being an inspiration and lovable person wherever he is.
> 
> You're free now.

Everyone was awaiting for sleeping beauty to finally awaken from his slumber.

As soon as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, Viktor (thankfully not naked this time) and his heart-shaped smile jumped and covered him in kisses. Yuuri’s face brightened pink as he tried to shove Viktor away, warning about the grinning genie lurking in the door frame, but Viktor paid him no mind and led a stream of kisses down his neck. When Phichit pulled his phone out, Yuuri stopped Viktor from going any further so he wouldn’t be blackmailed with a video that would surely spread across Phichit’s blog in seconds. Viktor begged to continue with his puppy eyes, but Yuuri refused, and got out of bed to stretch his legs. The prince turned towards the intruder and glared at him for interrupting their make-out session and ruining the mood while Phichit snickered, taking it as his sign to leave. When the genie had dispersed, Viktor leapt to the edge of the bed and hugged Yuuri’s waist.

“ _Yuuuuuuuri,_ ” Viktor whined as he tried to pull Yuuri back to bed. “The disturbance is gone. I want to cuddle!”

“Let’s not…” Yuuri said as he put on his glasses to hide his blush. He was surprised to see that his glasses were fixed and practically brand new; he had better thank Phichit later. It took a lot of pleading before Yuuri was finally released from Viktor’s grasp. Viktor wanted to stay in bed, but after sleeping for what seemed like forever, Yuuri was ready to walk around again. He had to change out of the robe into some decent clothing without having Viktor clinging onto him like a puppy. He looked around for his royal clothes, which were probably lying around somewhere knowing Viktor.

But Yuuri’s eyes grew wide when he saw his rags folded on top of the dresser.

“Phichit didn’t know if you wanted him to change the clothing back,” Viktor said upon seeing Yuuri tremble at the clothes in his hands. “Now that we already found out.”

Suddenly, all the past events sprung back into Yuuri’s mind. The announcement. JJ attacking the palace. Yuuri being sent to the wasteland. Yuuri fighting JJ. Kenjirou turning to gold. Viktor slamming into the wall. 

What happened after that? He couldn't remember. It was as if the memory was slate wiped clean that couldn’t be recovered. But that wasn’t what troubled Yuuri the most.

‘ _Viktor knows I’m a fraud.’_

_‘He won’t want me anymore.’_

_‘He doesn’t love me.’_

When Viktor reached out a hand to Yuuri, he flinched away. A shadow cast over Yuuri’s face as if he was hiding his tears. Viktor felt a little hurt that Yuuri would turn away from him, but he could tell Yuuri needed space. He backed away and mentioned that he would be waiting outside in the hallway so Yuuri could be alone. When Yuuri heard the door close behind him, he sank onto his knees and cried into his clothes. 

He had done it. He had ruined everything. Viktor had probably kept him at the palace out of pity. Victor wouldn’t house someone like him otherwise, not after Yuuri had lied all this time. Yuuri should leave before the situation could get any worse. Viktor didn't need someone like him. He was just a street rat after all.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri perked up at the familiar voice and dropped his clothes on the floor to stare at Kenjirou. He didn’t know when Kenjirou had appeared in the room, but figured he must’ve slipped in while Yuuri was stifling his cries. Before Yuuri could explain himself, Kenjirou wrapped his arms around his master and wailed into his chest. Yuuri was stunned and tried to calm his friend down.

“I thought I lost you,” Kenjirou cried as he clung onto Yuuri. “I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“I would never leave you, Kenjirou.”

“But you had _changed_. Even now, you smell different!”

_What did Kenjirou mean?_

“The sultan wanted to put you down and I couldn’t do anything! I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad!”

“Why would I be mad?” Yuuri smiled as he ruffled Kenjirou’s hair, his worries melting away. “You stayed strong for me even though I wasn’t there. I couldn’t be more proud.”

“I didn’t know what I’d do without you. Promise me you won’t do that again!”

“I can’t say for sure. Who knows when—”

“Promise me!”

“Okay okay!” Yuuri said with his hands up in surrender. “I promise.”

“Pinky swear?” Kenjirou held out his hand with his pinky sticking out. 

“Pinky swear,” Yuuri said, clasping their pinkies together. 

Kenjirou brightened and grabbed Yuuri’s clothes off the floor, handing them to his master. “Now go get dressed!” He exclaimed as he brought Yuuri to his feet and stripped him of his robe. “Everyone’s been waiting for you to wake up since you’ve been sleeping for five days!”

“Five days?!?” Yuuri gasped in shock. Kenjirou nodded happily as he helped put on Yuuri’s harem pants and vest. “I couldn’t have slept for that long!”

“Viktor kissed you, claiming you had to be awaken with a kiss to break the spell, but that took a lot of kisses to wake you. I’m just happy your lips aren’t swollen after all that.” 

Yuuri felt his face go red and touched his lips as if the heat from the prince’s touch was still there. 

As he followed Kenjirou to the door, Yuuri caught his reflection in the mirror. He stopped his movements as he reached out his hand to touch his hair. His eyes were glued to his appearance, the magic from the genie gone. His royal clothes were reverted back to his rags as if he had woken up from a fairy tale. Everything would be the same as it was before once they stepped out of the palace. This was a part of him he could never escape from. Before him was the street rat staring back.

_Yet why did he seem so different?_

“Let’s get going!” Kenjirou announced as he took Yuuri’s hand and dragged him to the door. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer!” 

When the two exited the prince’s quarters, Viktor was sulking by the door. Viktor hesitated to take Yuuri’s hand, but when Yuuri allowed their fingers to touch, Viktor beamed with pride as he took his hand with his. Even though Yuuri knew this ‘pity party’ was going to end soon, he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. They followed a skipping Kenjirou down the hall, their arms swinging in time with their steps. Not too far from the room was a mischievous Phichit hiding behind one of the curtains with his phone aimed right at them. 

“Phichit, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked with suspicion.

“You didn’t think I’d miss the chance of seeing a dishevelled Yuuri, did you?” Phichit winked. “Though it seems not a lot of action was going on.”

“Nothing happened, thanks to you,” Viktor said with distaste.

“Just doing my job as third wheel,” Phichit snickered. “Since Kenjirou is too young to understand love.”

“That’s not true!” Kenjirou exclaimed. “I’m seventeen!”

“Talk to me when you had your first kiss,” The genie taunted as Kenjirou pouted and everyone else chuckled. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said as he looked in the genie’s eyes with guilt. “I’m so sorry for breaking our promise. I should have listened to you, but I—”

Yuuri was interrupted when Phichit placed a finger in front of his mouth. “I understand, Yuuri. You were under a lot of pressure and I can’t blame you for that. Becoming a prince was a big responsibility and I only thought about myself. Even though you almost jeopardized the entire kingdom and our friendship, I really did miss you. I forgive you.” 

Suddenly, Yuuri fell into his arms, stifling his apologies once more. Phichit felt the need to rub his back before he himself could tear up. He had cried enough after his five days of mourning. Plus, Viktor and Kenjirou were a little awkward just watching them reconcile. 

“Okay, okay, quit your sniffling,” Phichit said. “We need to get a move on before we get scolded for blocking the hallway.” 

“Yup, there’s still one other group that requests your presence,” Kenjirou stated with excitement. 

“Now remember,” Viktor said, clasping onto Yuuri from behind. “You have to call my brother Yurio. I’m trying to get Yuri used to his new nickname.”

“I don’t think he’ll appreciate being called that.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“ _ **Call me that and I’ll send you back in your coma**_.” 

They turned their attention to a frowning Yuri, standing with his arms crossed by a taller man Yuuri didn’t recognize.

“Nice to see you too, Yuri.” Yuuri waved.

“Took you long enough, pig.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “I was already planning your funeral.”

“Yura,” the tall man said, giving a disapproving look before turning to Yuuri. “He was really worried about you. He’d check up on you everyday.”

“No I didn’t!” Yuri yelled with flushing cheeks. “No one asked you Beka!”

“Well, thank you for caring, _Yurio_.” Yuuri stifled a laugh when he heard Yuri tsk in his direction. He then turned towards the taller man. “And you are?”

Yuri did a double-take at Yuuri. “Wait, you don’t recognize him?” Yuri asked, pointing to the man beside him.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before…” Yuuri wondered, staring hard at the man’s features and trying to recollect any memory of him lodged in his brain. His expressionless, intimidating face didn’t seem familiar at all.

“You can’t blame him, Yurio,” Viktor piped in. “It’s not like the carpet had his face embroidered on the cloth! I’d rather not picture Yuuri sitting on his face before me!” 

Ignoring the dirty comment, Yuuri peered down at the man’s vest and saw the striking patterns he knew very well. Almost too well. He put two and two together and a light bulb flicked on in his brain. His jaw dropped open in realization as the man stepped forward and bowed. “My name is Otabek. It was a pleasure serving you.”

Yuuri shook his head furiously and waved his arms. “The pleasure was mine! I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you!”

“It was no problem,” Otabek replied with a stern face. “I would be willing to give you another ride if needed, but I can’t fly anymore.”

“Hey!” Yuri interrupted. “You told me I would get a ride first if you could fly again!”

“I can still make you fly.” Before Yuri could fight back, Otabek suddenly grabbed onto him and lifted the boy in his arms as if it were nothing. Yuri protested and tried to get out of his grasp, but Otabek continued by spinning them around as if they were dancing. Yuri was demanding to be released, but everyone knew he liked it from how red he was. Yuuri even noticed the crack of a rare smile brightening Otabek’s stone face.

“Awww you guys are so adorable!” Phichit cooed, snapping a photo. Viktor could be seen with his heart-shaped mouth, admiring the love between them. “You both should kiss already!”

“We’re just friends!” Yuri exclaimed, shoving Otabek away when his feet touched the ground.

“Oh please, we know you two make googly eyes at each other all the time! You even have nicknames for yourselves! Face it, the OtaYuri ship has sailed!”

“Fuck off!” Yuri screamed as Otabek chuckled. 

“Not to mention that you both disappear for hours doing who knows what?” Viktor added, pitching in with the teasing.

“ _Ooooohhhhhh!”_ Phichit giggled. 

“Like you could talk!” Yuri snapped back at his brother. “Don’t get me started with that spell-breaking bullshit you pulled for the past few days!”

“I was performing an act of true love!” Viktor replied.

“True love my ass! We all know what you were playing, you dirty-minded bastard!”

“Oh, but I know he liked it,” Viktor grinned as he turned to a flushed Yuuri and pecked him on the cheek. He then got as possible and cupped Yuuri’s face. “But that was just the beginning. _I'm gonna show you a whole new world, Yuuri_.” 

“Vi-Viktor!” Yuuri yelled in surprise as Phichit fangirled in the background. 

“LALALALALALALALA,” Kenjirou yelled as he covered his ears and turned around to hide his blush.

“You guys are fucking gross,” Yuri cringed. “Get a fucking room!”

“♪ _~ We were born to ship Viktuuri ~_ ♪” Phichit sang as he held a hand to his chest and had a mic appear in his other hand. 

“ _ **EVERYONE QUIET!”**_

The hallway grew silent as they turned to the commanding voice of the sultan behind them. Yakov’s roar scared Kenjirou, who hid behind Yuuri, trembling in fear. 

“You two,” Yakov said with a demanding tone, looking towards Yuuri and Viktor. “Throne room. Now.” The two looked at each other with doubt.

“May I come?” Phichit asked, gesturing to himself. 

The sultan sighed in defeat, knowing it was almost impossible saying no to the genie. “If you must.” The genie shot a hand in the air in success. “Follow me.”

“W-What about me?” Kenjirou squeaked. 

Yakov raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Not you.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not needed in our meeting.”

“But I need to be with him!” Kenjirou argued, clutching onto Yuuri’s sleeve. Before Kenjirou could anger the sultan, Yuuri placed a hand on his and ruffled his head. Kenjirou looked defensively at Yuuri.

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri reassured him. “It won’t be for too long.”

Kenjirou shook his head. “He tried to hurt you!”

“He did, but that’s okay. He only did what he thought was best for everyone. I forgive him and I hope you do too.” 

Kenjirou remembered how the sultan had tried to kill off his master without mercy. He still wouldn’t trust Yakov. He couldn’t. 

“Don’t worry,” Viktor said, placing his hand over Yuuri’s. “I’ll be by his side no matter what. I won’t let him face any harm as long as I’m alive. You have my word.”

“You can count on us!” Phichit smiled, hanging his arms over Viktor and Yuuri’s shoulders. 

Kenjirou looked between the two ‘guardians’, knowing he could at least trust them to keep an eye on Yuuri. He then gave a tight squeeze to Yuuri’s arm and whispered, “Stay safe.”

“I will.” Yuuri nodded as Kenjirou released his grip on his sleeve and stepped back. Yakov rolled his eyes and lead the way towards the throne room. 

It wasn’t a long walk, but every step made Yuuri a little nauseous. What could the sultan ever want from Yuuri? Was he being punished? Maybe he was in trouble for lying about his status as a prince. Maybe the sultan was going to exile Yuuri to the unknown. Maybe Yuuri was to be _beheaded._

Now he wished he had listened to Kenjirou. 

Yuuri’s hands were trembling, but soon Viktor intertwined their fingers together to calm him down. Phichit gave a comforting smile, knowing that Viktor might bite his hand off if he tried to hold Yuuri’s hand too. Yuuri was nervous, especially since he might not have had much longer to live, but having Viktor and Phichit beside him made Yuuri more comfortable with the situation. 

As soon as the doors closed, Yakov descended to his chair and sat above the men. He then cleared his throat.

“Yuuri,” Yakov commanded as Yuuri jumped at the mention of his name. “Step forward.” 

Yuuri reluctantly stepped forward with his head hung low. “Am I in trouble?” he asked hesitantly.

“Trouble?” Yakov questioned. “Quite the opposite actually. I would like to thank you for your service to our kingdom. You and your friends have risked your lives to save us and I offer you my gratitude.”

_That was unexpected._

“Thank you, my lord.” Yuuri bowed.

“You are to be deemed as a hero to our country. I will do anything in my power to repay your honor.”

“Thank you, but there’s no need for that. I don’t think I’ve earned it.”

“You have done quite enough to gain my respect. You should be proud for saving the royal family from that traitor.”

“But I never saved anyone…” Yuuri wondered aloud, confused.

“You don’t remember?” Viktor asked with wide eyes. 

“Not really,” Yuuri replied, rubbing his temples. “I don’t remember much of what happened after the battle with JJ. He hurt you and then—” He closed his eyes, trying to envision the memory, but it was still a blank. “My mind just shuts off. I probably fainted after the fight.” 

All the others turned to each other with doubtful looks. Yuuri was starting to grow afraid. What was he missing? Did he do something wrong? “What is it?” he asked hesitantly.

Phichit stepped forward in front of Yuuri. The serious look in his eyes made Yuuri want to run, but he had to know the truth. He couldn’t keep running forever.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said slowly, “I’m going to tell you something that will probably scare you, but I don’t want you to panic. Just listen. After you lost to JJ, Viktor attacked him, but he was thrown against the wall. When Viktor went unconscious, you had… _changed_. You were howling in pain and your entire body was shaking. Before we could see what was wrong, you started growling at JJ on all fours and your eyes were glowing red. We didn’t understand what was going on. You were transforming into something.” He clutched Yuuri’s shoulders. “You turned into a _**wolf**_.”

Yuuri felt the blood in his veins turn cold.

“After JJ was defeated, you attacked anybody around you,” Phichit continued to explain. “We had to contain you before you could hurt anyone. You probably felt threatened when you saw Viktor collapse and did whatever it took to protect him. You went rogue to save him, but it was as if the wolf devoured you. We couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

_‘I had attacked them.’_

Suddenly, all Yuuri’s memories collided with his brain, causing him to grimace in pain. He remembered. He saw the red, glaring eyes staring back at him as if he were prey. He had put the people he cared about in danger. He had attacked Viktor. He had attacked Kenjirou. _He_ was the danger. He became a _**beast**_. He could’ve hurt people. Why was he still alive? Anyone who turned was usually ordered to be killed. Why was he the exception? 

_‘What had I become?’_

What if this happened again? What if he actually _murdered_ someone next time? He couldn’t live with himself if he knew he had stained his hands with blood. He couldn’t forgive himself. He should be dead. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling, and looked down at his shaking hands.

He saw them covered in blood. 

He yelped in fright and turned to run, but before he could escape, a pair of arms caught him. 

“Let me go!” Yuuri yelled, struggling to be freed.

“Calm down, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri stopped and looked up into those deep, cerulean eyes. “Why…” He cried. “Why did you save me? You should have killed me!”

“Yuuri,” Viktor soothed, stroking Yuuri’s head. “I could never hurt you.”

“But I could’ve killed _you_.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“What if I did?”

“You would never do that. I knew you were in there all along. I believed in you and now you’re here in my arms. We got out together, didn’t we?” 

“But why?” Yuuri felt more tears fall down his cheeks. “I hurt you. I lied to you. Why would you have faith in me?” 

“Yuuri…”

“I’m not worth it.”

“Don’t you dare say that about yourself.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?! I’m just a street rat you took pity on! I’m a low-life commoner from the streets! I can’t give you anything in return! I don’t have riches or a country! I can’t even give you a family! What’s the point in keeping my hopes up? You’re soon going to realize that I don’t deserve you! And as soon as I leave this place, you’re going to marry a beautiful wife and forget about me! I won’t—”

“YUURI!” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face and forced him to look in his eyes. A single teardrop dripped from Viktor’s crystalline blue eyes. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his beloved crying for him. 

“… why… ?” Yuuri whimpered.

“Because you are the same person I fell in love with,” Viktor murmured. “When I look into your eyes, I get lost in them. You are so beautiful, Yuuri. Every moment I spend with you makes me fall in love with you all over again. I could never forget you. I don’t care if you’re a prince or not. Even if you tried to run from me, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. You may not be able to give me any of those things you mentioned, but you have already given me everything I could ever want or need. I don’t need children to be happy.” He wiped a tear from Yuuri’s eyes. “I only need you.”

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri stuttered. “I’m afraid.”

“I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you won’t.” Viktor and Yuuri turned to the sultan who had suddenly spoken up. He then cleared his throat at the attention. “After you fell unconscious, I was, **ahem** , _concerned_ about your current state. No one has ever come back after being forcibly turned, so we weren’t sure of the after effects. I had to make sure you weren’t going to turn back into your animal state so I had a physician examine you and run a few tests. It appears that your wild behavior has somehow… _vanished_. But we also made a startling discovery—”

“YOU CAN NOW TRANSFORM INTO A WOLF WHENEVER YOU WANT!” Phichit cut in with a loud, ecstatic voice. 

“As I was saying,” Yakov twitched at being interrupted, “it seems that a person who is able to transform back after being forcibly turned is able to access their animal’s form. It will take time and practice, but I’m sure you will be able to control your new ability. You have nothing to fear, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri felt a sigh of relief escape his lips. 

_But something didn’t seem right._

“How can that be?” he asked, bewildered. “I’m not a wolf. The effect of Phichit’s magic should’ve disappeared! The wishes I made should’ve been reverted when JJ took them away!”

“Not exactly,” Phichit said with a mischievous smile. “You asked me to make you a _prince,_ but I never said I was going to turn you into a wolf. I’m not messing with DNA. That’s just messy!”

“But I’m a dog!”

“Think about it: wolves and dogs belong to the same species, and the dog is just a domestication of the wolf.” 

“But everyone can tell I’m a dog by my scent!”

“Except you lived in the streets most of your life and haven’t taken a single bath. Of course you’re going to smell like a mutt! You even have Kenjirou sticking around you all the time and scenting you. But now your body is also adjusting to the change, so your scent may smell different.” 

_‘That explains Kenjirou’s comment.’_

“And that leads us to the real problem at hand,” Yakov interjected. “Although I commend you for your courageous actions, you are still nonetheless a commoner, and a male for that matter. Once you are fully healed, I will ask you to leave the palace and not come back. I’m sorry, but I cannot accept your engagement.”

“But father!” Viktor cried. “I love him!”

“Nothing good will come out of this marriage. You have a duty to your people, Viktor. This country needs an heir to continue our lineage.”

“Then I don’t want to be a prince! I—”

“You father is right.” 

Viktor turned to Yuuri in shock. “Yuuri…” he replied with a wounded look in his eyes. 

Yuuri winced. “You have a responsibility as a prince. I can’t take that away from you. You deserve to be with someone better.” 

He tried to look away to hide the pain, but Viktor noticed that he refused to look him in the eyes and brought Yuuri into a tight hug.

“I know you don’t mean that,” Viktor said, holding Yuuri tighter.

“You still want me?” Yuuri sniffled. “After everything I’ve done to you?”

“I would want nothing more. It’s that stupid law! This isn't fair—I don’t want to lose you.” 

At that moment, every self-doubt that had been telling Yuuri that Viktor was just playing with him disappeared. Yuuri could see the longing deep in his eyes. They were filled with desire. Viktor wanted him, and his anxiety couldn’t tell him otherwise. Viktor loved him for him. His heart was filled with overflowing emotion, yet he couldn’t hold on to it. Viktor was a prince that needed to rule his kingdom; his country needed him. Yuuri couldn’t do that to Viktor, who had his whole life ahead of him, and Yuuri couldn’t take that away. He understood now what it meant to love. Love took sacrifice. He had to love someone enough to let them go.

But it wasn’t what he wanted.

And Phichit knew exactly what had to be done.

“Maybe you don’t have to,” he said out of the blue, wiping a tear from his eye. “You’ve still got one wish left. Just say the word and you could be a prince again. Heck, I’ll even make you a princess.”

Yuuri turned to the genie with concern for his friend. “But Phichit, what about your freedom?” 

Phichit shrugged. “Hey, it’s only an eternity of servitude. But this is love we’re talking about.” He brought the lovers’ hands together. “Yuuri, you’re not gonna find another guy like him in a million years. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked.”

This was it. This was Yuuri’s chance to make all his dreams come true. He could be with Viktor for the rest of his life. He could give Kenjirou a real home. He wouldn’t have to live on the streets anymore and would be able repay Hisashi for everything his adopted father had done. He could make everyone proud. All Yuuri had to do was make his final wish and he could be happy. This could be his happily ever after.

But he couldn’t do that to Phichit.

Phichit was one of the few people that accepted him.

Yuuri couldn’t make him suffer any longer.

He wouldn’t.

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmured softly so no one could overhear while he squeezed Viktor’s hands. “I do love you, but I’ve got to stop pretending to be something I'm not.”

Viktor looked at him with uncertainty, but soon he nodded with sympathy. “I understand.” 

They took one final look into each other’s eyes before Yuuri turned to the genie. “Phichit,” he announced while the genie cracked his knuckles in preparation for the wish. “I wish for your freedom.”

“Alright, one bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I—” Phichit froze just as he was about to strike Yuuri with his magic, shocked. “... _What?_ ”

Yuuri held up the lamp. “Phichit, you’re free!” 

In an instant, the lamp lit up in his hands and levitated into the air. Smoke emerged from the spout and bright, purple lights shot out like fireworks. The smoke surrounding the genie soon spiraled into a tornado below his torso and around his wrists. The tornado engulfed the genie, but the genie broke out of the whirlwind as purple lights went off around him. Phichit watched with wide eyes as the shackles that restrained him for all of his years of suffering suddenly fall off his wrists like nothing. When the transformation was complete, the lamp that kept him prisoner for centuries dropped uselessly to the ground, never to be used again. Phichit picked it up and looked at it as if he had never seen it before.

“I can’t believe it,” he muttered, still shocked from the events. “OMG I HAVE LEGS!” He yelled as he peered down at his feet, wiggling his toes. “I can walk like a human being now! I’m free! I’m free at last!” He shoved the lamp in Yuuri’s direction. “Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say ‘I want Haikyuu Season 4!’ Wish for a new season! Try that!”

“Uuhhhh,” Yuuri said with confusion. “I wish for season 4 of…‘ _IQ’_?”

“NO WAY!!!” Phichit yelled with all his might. Yuuri saw stars in Phichit’s eyes as he started laughing hysterically, dancing around with his new legs. “Man did that feel good! I’ve always wanted to do that! I’m actually free!” Phichit stopped jumping with joy when he saw Yuuri’s face. “But Yuuri…your wish.” 

Yuuri smiled back at his friend. “You’re worth more than any wish I could ask for.” 

Phichit brought Yuuri into a hug muttering his ‘thank you’ to his only friend. Yuuri had kept his promise and Phichit could now do whatever he wanted. No one could control him anymore and that meant more than all the power in the world to him. He had his _freedom._

“No matter what anybody says,” Phichit wailed. “You’ll always be a prince to me.”

“You continue to surprise me,” Yakov said as he stepped forward to the boy. “You could have had anything you wanted. You might have lost your only chance of being with Viktor, yet you were willing to give up your love for your friend?” Yuuri nodded in compliance. “Well, you’ve certainly proven your worth as far as I’m concerned. You have showed me that you are selfless and capable to choose to do the right thing. You will fight for what you believe in even though all the odds are against you. Viktor has chosen his suitor wisely. You are not just any commoner; you are worth more. You have shown me that you are a worthy leader.” 

“Father?” Viktor asked, wondering where this speech was going.

“I have decided to change the law. From this day forth, the prince shall marry whomever they deem worthy.” 

At those words, Viktor’s face lit up, and he sweeped Yuuri off his feet. “I choose you.” He smiled as he pushed the bangs off Yuuri’s forehead.

“LET ME FINISH,” Yakov demanded, a glint shimmering in his eye. “He shall marry whoever they deem worthy **IF** they are able to birth an heir.”

“Oh c’mon, father!” Viktor whined. “This is supposed to be a happy ending!”

“My word is law. I will not allow you to marry him unless he is able to continue our lineage.”

“ _Sooooo_ what you’re saying is,” Phichit said with a playful smile, “that if Yuuri can have children, you will accept their marriage.”

“Well, yes...but I don’t see how that is possible.” The sultan gave the ex-genie a puzzled look, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Before Yakov could ask, Phichit turned to Yuuri with a suspicious smile as wide as a cat’s.

“Phichit…” Yuuri said as he backed away, slightly scared. “You’re giving me the look that you’re going to fiddle with things.” He hit the wall behind him and realized there was no escape when Phichit had cornered him. Yuuri gulped nervously at the mischievous look in his friend’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m gonna fiddle,” Phichit announced as he lifted his hand in the air. “Consider this an early wedding gift.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes in fear as Phichit snapped his fingers. What in Allāh’s name was he thinking? Yuuri just hoped he didn’t appear in that one revealing outfit in front of the royal family. Or naked. Definitely not naked.

But nothing happened.

“There,” Phichit said, clapping his hands. “Problem solved.” 

Yuuri eyed Phichit suspiciously, but the ex-genie stuck out his tongue and gave an innocent look.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, his face a little flushed. “You smell… _sweeter._ ” The sultan twitched at the sudden scent filling the air. Viktor looked a little dazed and eyed Yuuri hungrily, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He was afraid Viktor might jump him if he moved.

“What did you do?” Yuuri asked, expecting an explanation from Phichit.

“Tell me Yuuri” Phichit chuckled, “how much do you know about A/B/O?” 

Yuuri gasped at the sudden realization. “Oh no, _you didn’t_.”

“Oh yes, _I did._ ” Phichit snickered before turning towards the sultan. “Yuuri is now capable of having children, my lord.”

“But…how?” Yakov questioned.

“I can explain.” Phichit smiled. “Because of my situation, I have been able to travel to many timelines. In one timeline I had visited, there was a human race divided into males and females like we have now. However, due to rapid decrease in the population, the humans evolved into the ecology related to wolves, separating them further into three types: alpha, beta, and omega. In this world, the omegas are able to become pregnant regardless of their sex. They emit sweet pheromones that attract alphas, or the dominant sex, which is what you are smelling now. I wouldn’t have messed with his genetics if he wasn’t a wolf, but seeing that he is, I just evolved him into one of an omega wolf. From now on, Yuuri will have monthly heats which will almost guarantee pregnancy. Thus, he will be able to have a family with Viktor. You're welcome.” Phichit bowed with pride as Yakov stared at him with shock. The sultan was left speechless.

Viktor ran up to Phichit and shook him. “Is it true? Can I really have children with Yuuri?”

“What did you think I was explaining? Fanfiction logic? Of course I’m telling the truth!” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Viktor had scooped Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri himself was stunned, still processing what had happened to his body. “I can’t believe my Yuuri is going to have my babies!” Viktor exclaimed. “You will have them, won’t you?” 

Yuuri couldn’t resist those puppy eyes. “I will,” he replied as Viktor grew a heart-shaped smile and spun him around. “But can we wait first? Having a family is a huge responsibility.”

“Whatever you want, my love. I will wait as long as it takes.”

“Good luck with that.” Phichit chuckled. “It seems like his heat will be coming soon and Viktor here can’t keep his hands to himself. I’d give it a week.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled and blushed really hard. 

Viktor smiled with a hint of guilt. “Then how about we get a puppy first?” He suggested with delight. “I've always wanted one!”

“A puppy sounds perfect.” Yuuri smiled, thinking of how wonderful it had been to have Kenjirou as a puppy. 

“Well, it looks my job here is done,” Phichit said as he dusted himself off. He then snapped his fingers and his luggage and hamster cage appeared at this side. “I better start hitting the road!”

“What?” Yuuri asked, surprised. “You don’t need to leave! Stay with us!”

“And spoil the fun between you lovebirds?” Phichit laughed. “I don’t think so. Plus, I don’t think Viktor appreciates a cockblocker.”

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked. “There’s plenty of space for you in the palace.” They heard a forced cough come from the sultan’s direction, but they ignored it.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m off to see the world!” Phichit leaned in close to Viktor with a dark expression. “Take care of Yuuri, alright? If you don’t, I’ll snatch him away from you.”

“ **Touch him and you’re dead** ,” Viktor growled, jealous and possessive.

“That’s what I’d like to hear.” Phichit turned to Yuuri with a shadow cast over his eyes, tears starting to flow down his cheeks when he couldn’t hold them back any longer. 

“Aww Yuuri,” Phichit complained. “You’re going to make me tear up!” Seeing the way his friend cry was making Phichit cry too. Tears were flowing down each other’s faces as they hugged it out. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m—I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too, Yuuri,” Phichit said, wiping his face. “It’s not like I’m gonna disappear from your life forever. I don’t even want to imagine a life where I didn’t meet you. You were my first friend.” He reached for his necklace looped around his neck and pulled it over his head. He placed it on Yuuri who inspected the gold ring pendant, the ring seeming to glisten in the light. Yuuri looked up at Phichit with confusion. 

“Take it,” Phichit said. “So you’ll always have a piece of me with you.” 

Yuuri gave a final hug before he let his friend go. “Don’t forget about me.”

“I won’t.” The two separated and gave each other their space. “I’ll be back. It’ll take a lot more to get rid of me that easily.” 

Phichit then walked to the center of the room, about to teleport with a snap of his fingers. Yuuri leaned in close to Viktor as they waved goodbye. Viktor held his beloved’s other hand to comfort his nerves. They looked at each other lovingly for a moment with such passion. Phichit could feel the love between the two was something no one else could share. He hated that he was leaving Yuuri, but it was time to make his own adventure. They didn't need him anymore. Those two were going to be happy, he just knew it. Yuuri was in good hands.

“And don’t worry,” Phichit exclaimed as he was surrounded in a sea of sparkles, “there’s no way I’m going to miss your wedding. I’m gonna be filming the whole thing!”

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our tale is coming to an end.
> 
> But not just yet. Doesn't everyone deserve a happy ending?
> 
> I really appreciate that you stuck along for this long. I haven't written a fanfic in years so I really hope you like this. I plan to make another fanfic (maybe HQ!!) and maybe in a Disney theme again? I just hope I can find another beta reader so my grammar isn't complete trash lol.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! There's one more chapter to go!


	23. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't everyone deserve a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys could name all the Disney references in this fanfic :) Comment below if you can!

Ever since JJ was sent inside the empty lamp with a manual labeled “ _How To Be A Genie 101_ ”, he was determined to break free from his new prison. He hated the dark and eerie feeling inside the lamp. Although it was a lot bigger inside than it appeared on the outside, the closed-off space was still suffocating. How could that foolish brat think he could keep JJ in here forever? No one could contain JJ. He had infinite power now; getting out of this stupid lamp should be a piece of cake. How hard could it be?

_Boy, was he wrong._

Every time JJ would try to teleport, he’d pop right back into the lamp. He tried to make himself as big as possible until the ceiling would crack, but the lamp refused to fracture under the pressure. He attempted to float out since he didn't have legs anymore, but that didn't work either. He tried to lift the lid, but it was sealed shut. He hoped that he could maybe turn himself into smoke and leave through the spout, but he hit an invisible barrier. No matter how many times he hit the wall with every weapon he thought of, he just couldn’t get out. He only had access to magic inside the lamp. It was as if there were no escape. 

“That blasted brat!” JJ yelled while punching the wall. “What kind of trickery is this? How was that brat able to leave? He couldn’t have stayed idle in here forever!”

_Unless…_

That’s it! He just needed someone to rub the lamp so he could be free! It wouldn’t take too long before someone would be interested in the lamp’s worth and hunt the treasure down. It would be easy for JJ to force his ‘master’ to submit to him and then force them set him free from this cruel fate. 

But it would be days before someone would touch the lamp.

JJ decided that he wanted to make himself look presentable and more comfy since his clothing seemed to drag now that his lower half was made of a smoky entrail. With a wave of his hand, his outfit was turned into a black and red vest with the same designs as before. On his waist was a black sash with golden stripes on the creases. His wrists were covered in gold and silver bracelets, with a snake banglet wrapping around his arm. Rings were littered all over his fingers. He even applied a tattoo on his lower back. On his head was a crown covered in precious jewels. 

If he was going to stay here, he was going to decorate the lamp in the JJ style. Jean-Jacques had transformed the dreary space into his own private throne room. In the middle of the room was a crystal chandelier that lit up the lamp’s interiors. The walls had diamond-shaped designs outlined in gold, and on the ceiling was a portrait of himself on the clouds touching the angels in the sky. Around in the room were columns that held different jewels and gold artifacts. On the floor was a red rug leading up the steps to his royal blue throne chair. Around his chair was a red velvet curtain embroidered with diamonds. Everything was perfect. At least now it seemed staying in here would be more bearable.

Now all he had to do was wait.

 

***

 

A week passed, and there was still no sign of life outside the lamp.

He didn’t understand why. He was liked by all and everyone loved him. Why was this happening? What happened to all his fans? Did they think he deserved this? He had won the affection and admiration of many, yet he was still stuck here. Maybe he was doing something wrong.

JJ had read the manual more times than he could count. He memorized every rule there was to being a genie. He tried to understand the appeals of his new job, but the cons far outweighed the pros. How was that other genie able to deal with this situation? The lack of human contact was terrible and being trapped in one space was torture. He had to be at his master’s beck and call 24/7. He had to provide three wishes, no more and no less, and no take-backs. He couldn’t kill somebody for ill-intended purposes, force another to fall in love, or raise the dead. 

_‘So it was true when the genie told me he couldn’t make Viktor love me.’_

But what were with all these limitations? No one told JJ that genies had it this hard. He would’ve hated any human who summoned him and treated him like some property. No way was he going to be a slave. 

So why had that other genie done more than what was expected?

He had suffered so long because of humans, yet why did he care for that commoner so much? He was just a boy. A street rat. He was just another ‘master’ to him, so why? And why did everyone like that genie? The genie was just someone the brat was using for his own gain. 

JJ just didn’t understand. He wished Georgi was there to answer his questions.

But JJ was left with only the deafening silence.

 

***

 

Months had passed.

And JJ was all alone.

He wondered why no one had yet to rescue him. Surely someone noticed his disappearance by now. Why had no one found the lamp? How much longer did he have to wait? His father and brother should have been alerted from his absence. Wasn’t someone coming to get him? There must be some sort of mistake. There’s no way his family would abandon him like that.

_Or would they?_

Since he was sent under Yakov’s care, he had lost contact with his family and hadn’t seen their faces in years. He was so determined to prove to the sultan that he was worthy of becoming the next heir that he forgot about returning the letters to his brother. JJ was suddenly hit with homesickness as he wished to be in his mother’s embrace and challenge his brother in defense training. For a second, his makeshift throne room transformed into the castle he once lived in when he was younger. He smelled the savory aroma from the kitchen, the chefs probably making his favorite dishes again. He could hear his brother's laugh down the hall and his mother call for him. Although he knew there was actually no one there, he felt at home. It was such a happy memory for him.

But he couldn't say the same for his father.

Unfortunately, he never really received the attention he wanted from his father. The king was too busy with his own responsibilities as a leader of his kingdom to be a father to his own son. JJ had always yearned to gain the approval of his father. He was so heartbroken when he found out he was being sent away on his father’s orders. He became so invested in his work to make his father proud and to distract himself from the loneliness of being in a strange country alone. He had to be a perfect example of a prince of his country; he wouldn’t disappoint. 

From the moment he had arrived, JJ had become infatuated with Yakov’s country and sought to rule it. He had even earned the sultan’s trust and was promoted to royal advisor. JJ had thought maybe then he’d earn his father’s respect. 

After reading his father’s letter to the sultan, all the anger and frustration JJ had been keeping locked away inside exploded. Everything he had ever done was for his father, only for the man to stomp all over it. Of course, JJ did want revenge on Yakov for laughing at his efforts, but at the same time, he mostly wanted his father to notice him. If JJ had brought back a country, he was sure his father would finally recognize him. His father was the main cause of his demise. JJ blamed his father for everything. If his father hadn’t found his citizens more important than his own son, JJ wouldn’t have done everything he had to get his father’s attention. If his father had noticed the reason behind JJ’s jealousy of the affection given only to his brother, JJ wouldn’t have had such an overbearing personality. If his father hadn’t send him away, JJ wouldn’t have wanted to steal Yakov’s kingdom. If his father checked up on him every once in a while, maybe JJ wouldn’t have so much rage inside of him. If his father didn’t send that letter, JJ wouldn’t have looked to the lamp as his answer. If the king was more of a father, JJ probably wouldn’t be in this mess. It was all his father’s fault.

_Yet why did he feel so empty?_

 

***

 

It had been five hundred years since then.

_Where did he go wrong?_

JJ crouched down in defeat in despair as tears streamed down his cheeks. He had ruined everything. He had no one to blame but himself. He was so blinded in his efforts to make something out of himself that he put everyone in danger. He put the country he wanted to take over at stake. He had cast away the only friend he had, using Georgi like an object and then threw him away. JJ had put a helpless boy through so much pain and suffering. He made a person commit terrible acts against their loved ones. He tried to force a love onto another. If he was to win someone’s affections, he had to do it the right way. He had wished the man who’d given him a new home would perish. He let his greed get the best of him and only thought of himself. His fury took control of him and he became this _**beast**_. So many lives had been at stake. 

And it was his fault. 

He regretted everything. All his life, he always wanted more, and in his quest for that goal, he would have killed for it. He couldn’t appreciate what he had; he already had everything he really needed. He just wanted to impress his father.

And what did that get him?

An eternity of servitude.

His entire world was crashing around him as he lost hope. He had already accepted the fact that no one was coming for him. He was selfish. He was done blaming others for his mistake. He wanted to redo his life and mend the damage he had done. He wished to make things right. He wanted to show that he wasn’t the monster everyone thought him to be. 

He just wanted a chance. 

Even though no one could hear his cries, he kept apologizing to everyone for his actions. The crown on his head and his jewelry vanished along with his resolve. The throne room that he had once put together melted away into the empty, dark space as it once was. His screams that echoed throughout the lamp seemed to mock him. He deserved to be here. He was immortal, but everyday, he carried the burden of regret that weighed like a ton of bricks. This was only a just punishment for his actions. In here, he couldn’t hurt anyone. He had learned his lesson, but it was too late now.

_Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared._

JJ began to close his eyes so he could make himself sleep for a millenium until the off-chance someone awoke him. He was done waiting and hoping for someone to see past him. No one needed him anyway. He was the lowest of the low. No one could love someone like him.

He understood now why Phichit had jeopardized everything for Yuuri.

Yuuri was worth the risk.

_But JJ would never be that for anyone._

As JJ felt his consciousness fade away into the darkness, a tremor from the lamp alerted him. He pushed himself up, wondering what was going on. Before he could register what was happening, a cloud of smoke surrounded him and pushed him into the air, heading towards the spout. He braced for impact on the invisible wall, but surprisingly, this time he made it through without a problem. He winced as he saw the first sunlight in ages, the rays twinkling in his eyes. For the first time, the colors around him were brighter than before. He took a breath of the fresh air that breathed life into his lungs. For the first time, he was out of the lamp. He felt so free when he was finally out of that stuffy lamp. He treasured every second as he took in all the wonders of the world. He wished he could have this peaceful feeling forever.

And then he heard a shuffle behind him.

With a sudden jerk, he turned around to the most alluring thing his eyes had laid their gaze upon. The vision standing before him had a cloth wrapped around her head to protect her from the sun and some sort of cape around her body to cover herself. Her short cut hair was shiny and black as the night sky. A single bang fell upon the middle of her forehead while the rest were parted to the side, revealing her mesmerizing baby blue irises. Her eyes told a story of adventure and loneliness. JJ wanted nothing but to fill that void. She had skin as pale as the snow, perfect still even in the blazing heat of the desert. She wore bright red lipstick that showed off against her perfect skin. JJ only wished to see what they would look like when she was smiling. 

_She was beautiful._

The girl had fallen down in surprise, revealing the clothing she wore underneath. She had on a grey sleeveless top that covered her chest but showed off her stomach. The white patterns on the top had Arabian hearts embroidered. She also had on grey harem pants with a semi-transparent fabric that acted as a skirt which ended at the diamond in the middle. JJ couldn’t believe that someone so attractive could exist and was standing before him. The girl look scared and shocked at the sudden appearance of the man, but it seemed that she couldn’t take her eyes off of him either.

“Who are you?” she asked nervously. Her voice was as smooth as silk. “What are you?”

“I’m sorry if I surprised you.” JJ reached out a hand to the girl. “Let me help you.” The girl looked at his hand with suspicion, but hesitantly took it. He took notice of how her hand slid perfectly into his and helped her onto her feet. “My name is JJ. And you are?”

“Isabella,” she replied with wide eyes. “My name is Isabella.”

“Well, Isabella,” JJ said as he warmly smiled at the love of his life. He kissed her hand as the blush on her face shone bright against her pale skin. “ _Your wish is my command._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I really hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! 
> 
> I again want to thank @teekettle and @laroone for being amazing and helping me along the way. I also want to thank @bigbangonice for giving me the push to write again even though it's been years. 
> 
> I hope to continue writing like this if I have time, but with school in the way, I might only write on the weekends or during the summer. I thought about making this part of a series with multiple anime pairs in a Disney Universe. I was thinking maybe Haikyuu could be next. Maybe even Adventure Time? What do you think? 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful support!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first fanfic on Ao3! 
> 
> I would also like to thank @laroone on Tumblr for making an awesome banner and fanart for this! She deserves all my awkward hugs for being an amazing artist!
> 
> THE FANART WILL BE POSTED ON THE CHAPTER IT IS BASED ON!!! KEEP ON READING IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT!


End file.
